What You Fight For
by Trebreh78
Summary: Lexa is a successful entrepreneur. Clarke is a successful artist. Lexa disappeared from Clarke, will they find their way back to love? Or will Clarke move on? ClexaSlowBurn Clexa AU Rated M for future scenes.
1. Chapter 1

"One day... You're gonna remember how much I loved you, then you're going to hate yourself for letting me go"

Waking up before her alarm yet again, Lexa stirred awake from countless memories plaguing her sleep. Flashbacks of months and years before that haunted her still.

Pushing away the memories as usual she threw on a tank top and shorts to begin her morning run. Her runs had become a constant for her, helping deal with the stressors of her hectic work life as well as personal demons. She checked her non-stop emails for any urgent issues that needed to be addressed and headed out the door.

An hour later Lexa arrived at the front of her building, dripping sweat and breathing heavily as she forced her legs to carry her towards the elevator of her apartment. The building was nice, it was located right near Central Park, and was easily accessible to public transportation, though Lexa had always used a driver since she moved in. The inhabitants clearly were business professionals, most likely upper middle class if not wealthier.

When arriving back to her floor, which housed only 2 apartments, it was clear that Anya her roommate and cousin was awake. Lexa crept in and headed directly to her bathroom hoping to avoid a certain conversation she knew would be looming.

30 minutes later, Lexa had showered, dressed and was tending to her endless stream of emails when Anya came bounding into her room without as much as a knock.

Jumping head first into Lexa's bed carrying what looked to be a magazine. "Hey! You didn't say Good Morning when you came back!" Anya stated in a slightly defensive tone.

"Sorry, lots going on at the firm. I need to handle these emails before I leave. Can we talk later?" Lexa was well aware of what the headline article in the magazine Anya was holding read, her assistant had notified her the day before it was due to print.

"No, we can't. We live together now Alex, you can't just avoid every hard conversation by not calling back for weeks." Anya's tone was becoming more urgent as Lexa clearly tried to avoid her.

"Not right now, Anya. Please? If you want we can talk tonight, but I can't handle... This... right now." Lexa said forgivingly waving her hand at the magazine Anya had purposefully flipped upside down.

"Okay, you promise tonight? You won't blow me off again?" Anya asked suspiciously.

"Yes, tonight. I have a presentation at 4, but I'll be home no later than 6." Lexa said waving her hand shooing her cousin away. "Now, please, let me finish this up so I can leave."

"Okay, I'll see you tonight Lex. Love you!" Anya said before making her way out the door to head off to her job.

Sometime later Lexa had made her way down to the lobby where her driver Miller was waiting for her. She gave a curt nod and slid into the open door of the black SUV.

Lexa was intimidating; to say the least. She was quite, reserved and confident. This led many of her employees to believe she was cold and heartless, but that was a requirement for a person of her stature. She was the owner and founder of one of New York's largest and best financial firms, Woods Consolidated. Her company's pedigree was known far and wide throughout the world, mainly for their financial advisement to large corporations, but also due to Lexa's name in the media. She was thrown into the limelight from birth, her father the CEO of a multi-billion dollar oil company and her mother a well known author and poet.

"Where to Miss Woods?" Miller questioned from the driver's seat.

"The firm please, Miller." Lexa said while scrolling through her emails.

Miller knew no response was needed, Lexa had made it known that she despised unnecessary conversation. Upon arrival, she was greeted by her assistant Indra to update her on current projects and her daily itinerary.

"You're booked solid until 2pm with Logan and Fisher who are taking point on the Smith contract. Following, you have a 2 hour window until your presentation with the HR team. Would you like me to schedule lunch for 2:30, or will you be remaining in the office? I can have it delivered and ready for you." Indra said pointedly while reading through upcoming calendar events.

"I need to meet with Raven, please send her a request for 2:30 and book a table at Sakana." "I need her schedule cleared for an hour" Indra just nodded at the request, though her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Will you need transport Miss Woods" Miller questioned from the door.

"No, pick up at 5 sharp. Thank you, Miller." She responded.

The day dragged on for Lexa, she sat through tedious meetings regarding an upcoming contract. Logan and Fisher were her top procurement officers so she rarely needed to comment on any issues. Though her stoic mask remained, she was nervous for her meeting with Raven. It had been 6 months since she talked with her IT Director and even so the conversation was strictly work related and done so via conference call. She had Indra handle any communications needed with Raven, although she had been considered a close friend and confidant for nearly 4 years.

 **At Sakana**

Lexa was seated at her reserved table in the back of the restaurant to give her privacy. It had been nearly a year since she and Raven had a conversation not work related and she was confident that the conversation may not play out the way she hoped. Raven arrived shortly after Lexa and stopped at the bar on her way to the table, sliding a drink over to Lexa when she sat down.

"Hope your usual is still the same after a year." Raven said bluntly.

"Yes, thank you Raven."

"So, lay it on me, what's this about?" Raven always had a way about her that made Lexa feel comfortable, though she knew this situation was not ideal for the both of them.

"How is she Rae?" Lexa's voice cracked at the question, she tried to play it off by taking a long sip of the Manhattan that Raven provided.

"You don't get to ask me that Lexa, not now." She paused, clearly trying to think of the right wording. "It's been over a year, you left, remember? You didn't fight for her then; you don't get to be concerned about her now."

"I know, I apologize for putting you in this position." Her stoic mask slowly slipping as memories flooded her mind. "I just hope one day you can... She can... Understand I only wanted the best for her, she deserves to be happy."

"You're right, she does. She deserves the world. The part you don't seem to comprehend is that you were her world." Raven was clearly getting more frazzled as the conversation drew on. "Listen, you didn't just walk away from her, you walked away from all of us when you left. We were your family Lexa. You left without so much as a goodbye and then weeks later I find out from Indra you changed who I report to. Because what? You couldn't talk to me?! You couldn't look at me?! What was it?! You were one of my best friends Lexa. Now... Now... Your just a memory we all wish we could forget. You hurt all of us, you broke... All of us. Not just Clarke." Raven finished with tears pooling in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I hurt you Raven... I never meant for any of this to happen. I wish more than anything that I could take back or at least explain... But it's... Complicated. I know you think that's a cop out, and it is, but there's more to it. So, so much more" Lexa's tears were falling now. "Leaving was the hardest thing I've ever done in my life, I miss all of you more than you could ever fathom... But I couldn't let anything happen to her. To any of you. I just needed you to know that. I need you to know I'm sorry, and I want to make sure he treats her right." With that Lexa got up from the table to leave.

"She's happy Lexa, happier than I've seen her in months." She paused. "One day... You'll tell me what happened, and I'll forgive you. Because I love you, but... Don't come around. Not now. The next time she falls... I don't think anything or anyone will be able to pick her back up."

Lexa nodded and made her way out of the restaurant. She called Indra to move her presentation to the following day and told Miller his services weren't needed for tonight. She'd walk home. Lexa walked for what seemed like hours. Regret and anger filling her mind. Thoughts of the girl she left behind only to keep safe.


	2. Chapter 2

TO OCTAVIA: Meet me at my place tonight. Don't bring Clarke, we need to talk.

TO RAVEN: Np, be there around 7, what's going on?

TO OCTAVIA: Lexa just made me meet her for lunch.

TO RAVEN: Fuck her.

TO RAVEN: Fine, I'll be there.

Raven made her way back to her office. Upon arriving she checked her email, noticing an urgent message from Indra she opened it.

TO OCTAVIA: You won't fucking believe it... Lexa has me reporting to her again...

TO RAVEN: I'll bring the vodka.

As her day was coming to a close, Raven deleted the email she had written, deleted and re-written multiple times, finally deciding to sleep on it before sending. Raven was making her way home as her cell phone rang. Realizing it was Clarke she quickly answered as to not cause suspicion.

"Hey babe!"

"Hi Rae, What's the plan for tonight? Matt has to work late and since its Friday I know you'll want a drink."

"Ahh, sorry, can't tonight. I already made plans, but tomorrow for sure. Brunch as usual?"

"Sure, no problem. Hope she's hot enough to ditch your best friend!" Clarke said jokingly.

"Well we all know I draw in the finest ladies! Hey, I gotta go babes. Love you! I'll text you tonight."

"Ugh, okay. Bye Rae, love you too."

Raven made her way into her apartment, picking up as she went to ensure she wouldn't have a housekeeping conversation with Octavia as well. She poured a drink and made herself comfy on the couch, trying to relax from the emotional day. Sometime later a fuming brunette stormed through her door. Clearly a little intoxicated.

"Tell me what that bitch wanted."

"She asked how Clarke was. I'm assuming she saw the magazine which prompted her questions..."

"And... You didn't actually talk to her did you?" "She's been back for 4 months and she just now tried to talk to you, let alone any of us."

"She apologized O... She cried in front of me. I don't know what happened, or why it happened, and trust me, I'm just as mad as you are at her... It's just, she's not the same person anymore, O... You can tell she has some demons she hiding."

"Demons or not, she left, she broke Clarke's heart, and now, after being back in the states for four months she wants to apologize? For what? She wasn't here Rae, she didn't have to take Clarke to the hospital for alcohol poisoning, she didn't have to sit up with her during her hysterical crying for months all of which was due to Lexa's selfishness. She left. As far as I'm concerned... She's dead to me." "Wait… She cried…? Really..?"

"Okay... I understand. I just... Part of me wants her back O. I miss her. And I know as much as you hate her, you miss her too. She was family O..." "And yes, really.. Like sobs… It was hard to watch, but she left as soon as she started."

"Well, family can still break your heart."

Lexa got back to the apartment earlier than planned. She picked up sushi on the way home in hopes of stuffing Anya with enough food to avoid having any conversations with her. Much to her luck she arrived back before Anya returned from her job so she could finish up some work and rid her eyes of puffy redness from crying. Anya came through shortly after, clearly surprised at seeing Lexa home so early. Generally, Lexa left before Anya woke up and arrived home after she went to sleep.

"Hey, you're home early? What happened with your presentation?"

"I pushed it to tomorrow, figured you'd enjoy some sushi and had some work I could finish from home." Lexa said, clearly avoiding any mention of her conversation with Raven.

"Oh cool! You do know the way to my heart." Anya didn't question her further; instead she put away her things and joined Lexa at the table.

That sat in comfortable silence for a while until the interrogation began.

"So… talk, I know you saw the magazine. The one with Clarke and the gallery guy."

"I did. And?"

"And... You're clearly avoiding talking about it... Why have you never told her Alex? She deserves to know."

"That would put her in danger. Plus, I already lost her, there's no going back from what I had to do."

"Lexa, we both know you've never stopped loving Clarke. You two were it, you are it. She's your one... Maybe-"

"Loving her is what nearly got her killed Anya! Enough of this! You know exactly why I left! Why I HAD to leave!" Lexa would not let her mask drop again. Not with Anya. "I'm done with this conversation. And get that fucking magazine out of here. Now!" And with that Lexa retired to her room to let the anger and sadness subside in a stream of tears.

Anya picked up the magazine who's cover headline read _'Artist Clarke Griffin seen sporting new bling from fiancé Matthew Roberts just 1 year after break up with billionaire Lexa Woods'_ Anya took the magazine to the trash and silently left the apartment knowing Lexa would want her space tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

After what seemed like hours Lexa picked herself up from her bedroom floor. She called Indra to confirm some information and headed out the door to the parking garage of her apartment. Sitting in one of her two parking spaces was her blue 1966 Shelby 427 Cobra. Lexa did not indulge much into the loads of cash she had with the exception of the car she had rarely used. Actually, she couldn't remember the last time she drove it without Clarke in the passenger seat. Lexa fired up the engine, which she was surprised to hear start right away. She pulled out and made her way towards her destination on the Upper East Side.

She sat in the car for a solid 20 minutes until she had the courage to make her way to the building. It had been nearly 13 months now since she stepped foot inside the pent house she shared with Clarke. It was a 2 year anniversary present to her beloved girlfriend, in hopes that Clarke would decorate it to her liking. Lexa was informed that Clarke moved out just two months after she left the country. She had left her security team to watch over Clarke as well as Octavia and Raven to ensure their safety, though if any of the girls had found out about it, it would just be another thing for them to hate Lexa for.

As she made her way up to the top floor the first thing she noticed was the barren door. Usually Clarke had decorated the outside of their door for whatever Holiday was coming up.

The hidden key was still in the same place as always. Lexa had tossed her keys into a lake one night in her fit of rage during the first month away from Clarke. Part of her hoped that the key being there meant Clarke had not completely given up on Lexa.

She made her way in and was immediately caught off guard, the walls that were once covered in pictures and Clarke's paintings now were empty. The entry way where they hung coats was empty, with only a pair of Lexa's old jogging shoes in a box that held the remaining coats Lexa had left. She walked through the foyer eyes scanning the entirety of the great room and kitchen. What struck her first was a large cardboard box that had glass shards sticking out of it. When she approached she could hold back the tears no more. Inside was every picture and frame that held an images of Clarke and Lexa, thrown away and broken.

The kitchen was empty; all of Clarke's cooking contraptions were gone. She made her way through to the bedrooms, all the furniture remained, but everything of Clarke's was long gone. Lexa's guitar was smashed on the ground near a large hole in the wall, surly from where the guitar made its first impact.

She made her way to the bed she had shared with Clarke. The pillows still smelled of her cucumber and ginger shampoo, the smell alone brought on more tears. After a few minutes of just holding their pillows to her face, Lexa moved to the desk near the wall.

In organized fashion it held two cell phones, car keys, house keys, a diamond ring and a letter addressed to Lexa in Clarke's handwriting. Further down the desk was a second letter, clearly from Raven due to the handwriting and the fact it was thrown at the end of the desk haphazardly.

The cell phones were explainable, Lexa had left hers at the pent house when she departed so Clarke was unable to contact her to come back home. Clarke must have left hers as well when she moved out, probably in an attempt to rid herself of anything related to Lexa. The car keys were to the Mercedes G-Wagon Lexa had given to Clarke as a graduation gift from college. The house keys, clearly were the ones to the pent house, she wanted Lexa to know she wouldn't be coming back. The diamond ring however was foreign to Lexa, she had never seen it, but suddenly guilt wracked her body, praying that it was not an engagement ring meant for Lexa.

She took Raven's letter out first, knowing that it would be far easier than anything Clarke had to say.

 _Lexa,_

 _By now you're probably realizing Clarke left. Being here was too much for her, I know you'll understand that._

 _I don't know where you are, or why you left, or even if you'll ever see this… But just know that I still love you, I always will. You're my best friend Lexa, and I might hate you, like a lot right now. But you know as well as I do, we've always been able to be okay no matter what happens. I just wish you would come home… Please Lexa._

 _When you're able, just please let me know you're okay… I know Indra said you're fine and just taking a leave of absence, but I need to hear it from you. I need to hear your voice._

 _Love you Lex,_

 _Rae_

Lexa had prepared for the worst, only to find that Raven clearly hadn't reached the level of anger she was at by the point she wrote this letter. She tucked the letter away back inside its envelope and returned it to the desk. The next letter would be harder, so she made her way to the bed to get comfortable. When opening Clarke's letter a photo fell out. It was a picture from the New York Mets game the two had attended just days before Lexa left. Clarke was kissing Lexa's cheek and Lexa had a huge smile across her face. The photo alone made the tears start to fall.

 _Lex,_

 _I have moved out. I figure you wouldn't mind since I haven't heard from you in two months. The house keys are on the desk, as well as the keys to the G-Wagon. I don't want any of it anymore. I've gotten a new phone too, so I'll leave the old one. By the time you read this, whether it's tomorrow or next week or next year I'll be gone. The ring was for tonight, ironically. It's your birthday today. I had a big surprise planned out; I was going to ask you to marry me…_

 _I guess some dreams can never come true. All I've wanted for the last 4 years was to be yours. And I was, you had… have all of me. Even still. I know you left for a reason; I just wish I could know why. Why did you have to hide from me Lexa? We're supposed to trust one another, no matter what._

 _Anyway, I'll make this short. If I forgot anything please just forward it to Raven's address in the meantime._

 _I love you Lexa, I always will. You are my one true love._

 _Yours Always,_

 _Clarke_

Lexa forced herself up and out of the bed. She went to the closet to retrieve some clothes she had left, where she found the two other things Clarke had clearly left for her.

Sitting propped up against the door was a large framed photograph of her and Clarke from their 1 year anniversary. Lexa had taken Clarke to the Broadway showing of Wicked, something Clarke had always wanted to see. Next to the photograph was the first painting Clarke ever gave Lexa. It was an abstract piece where Clarke described their souls intertwining with the uses of dark greens and blues.

Lexa couldn't take anymore, so instead of packing up her things, she sent an email to Indra to have movers come up to the pent house and move everything into storage. She didn't need the constant reminders of everything she did wrong looming over her.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Lexa was headed home it was nearly 6am on Saturday morning. She wasn't needed at the firm today so instead of rushing home she stopped at the corner café to get a coffee and run through emails from the previous night. Lexa and Clarke used to be regulars here since it was only a block or so away from their home. The café had amazing lattes and scones so Lexa ordered one of each and sat down in the back of the Café facing the door, this had always been her table since the first time she came in. She pulled out her laptop, which she always carried in her purse, and began replying to messages.

After what seemed like an hour or so the Café was quieting down, and Sasha, one of the baristas made her way over to Lexa's table.

"Hey, Lex, long time no see? How've you been?"

"Hi Sasha, I've been well, thank you."

"Need a refill? You look like you'll be staying a while longer.."

"Yes, that would be great, thank you." With that Lexa had her head buried back into her laptop.

Sasha took a few tentative steps away and then turned back almost nervously.

"You know Lex… She still comes here. I think part of her thinks maybe one day she'll see you back at your table just like this..."

Lexa's eyes met hers and a sad smile appeared on her face. Sasha knew there wouldn't be a response from the girl, so instead turned and began to make Lexa another drink.

Lexa stayed at the Café for some time longer, still engrossed in her emails and budget reports, barely paying attention to her surroundings. Once she was ready to pack up she went back to her email to quickly check it again and opened an urgent email from Logan one of her procurement officers. She read it and re-read it multiple times before replying.

Miss Woods;

It has come to my attention that Walter Smith of the Smith contract has become the main investor for Roberts & Roberts next gallery, due to open Tuesday next week. We suggested against such a decision but Smith was adamant on this choice. The gallery opening is being held at 7pm Tuesday and Mr. Smith requested your attendance as well as Fisher and I, we all have +1s for the event.

Thank you,

L

Logan,

Please inform Mr. Smith of my congratulations and thanks for the invitation. I will need to check my schedule. Indra will be in contact with you.

LW

Just then, a call from Indra came through as Lexa was walking out of the Café.

"Indra"

"Lexa, I heard about Smith." "You don't have to go, you can decline the request."

"No, Indra. I need to be in attendance, I cannot leave small talk up to Fisher."

Just then Lexa caught the sight of blonde hair across the street.

"I have to go Indra, I'll call you later" With that Lexa hung up the phone; her eyes not leaving the sight of Clarke standing across the street eyes wide and mouth gaping open.

Lexa couldn't move, she tried with all she had to take steps towards her but she was frozen. Just then a tall dark haired man came up behind Clarke wrapping her in a large hug. It was Matthew Roberts of Roberts & Roberts galleries; Clarke's finance. And just like that she was gone, hand in hand down the street.

Clarke thought she had seen a ghost. She was headed to meet her fiancé on her way home from the gym and decided to pick up coffee for the pair. As she approached the busy café she heard a familiar voice and searched for the face. Lexa. She stood across the street in shock as anger and sadness crept into her. Seconds later she was engulfed in a crushing hug from her handsome fiancé and just like that, it was over, she was on her way to meet her friends for brunch.

"Raven, I saw her…" Clarke whispered as her best friend took a seat next to her.

"Saw who?" Raven was oblivious to anything Clarke was saying. Trying to avoid eye contact, knowing that Clarke would be able to see through the façade.

"Alexandria" Clarke said the girl's full name, in hopes to not raise alarm from her fiancé sitting on the opposite side of her.

"What? Where?"

"At Brocka, I was going to get us some coffee this morning and she was there. She looked like she was just coming out." Clarke choked out, trying to keep her voice below a whisper.

"Well did you talk to her?"

"I couldn't, it was literally like 10 seconds before Matt walked up. We were on opposite sides of the street."

"I need to tell you something… And you have to promise to not get all gloomy depressed Clarke on me." Raven confessed.

"I'm not gloomy or depressed… Ass."

"Lexa made me meet her for lunch yesterday."

"Oh…" Clarke was a bit taken aback at the confession, but Raven worked for Lexa, it was always a possibility for her to see her. "How did that go?" She tried playing it off as though she wasn't intrigued.

"Fine, I mean, it was mostly work stuff… But she has me reporting to her again… And she apologized, for everything…"

"Good. I'm glad to hear that Rae. At least someone got an apology for what she put us through."

"Yeah.. Well enough of this, we need to celebrate!" Typical Raven, always the one to walk away from an awkward conversation.

"Hell yeah we do! Clarkey is getting hitched!" They turned to see Octavia strolling in, late as usual.

The morning went on as usual; Matt and Belamy discussing sports and latest games scores. Raven, Octavia and Clarke making small talk with Monty, Jasper and Harper, Monty's girlfriend. Soon brunch was over and Clarke and Matt were leaving to go back to their apartment.

Clarke was an artist and Matt a Gallery owner, which is how they met. During the first two months of Lexa's hiatus Clarke had created her best work. It was full of passion, and rage and heartache. In some sense, Lexa's leaving had made Clarke better, had made her put more emotion into her art, made her feel more. In reality, the pieces she made had amplified her portfolio. Matt had given her a chance to show at one of his new gallery openings, he was amazed by her art, and of course Clarke's personality. The opening went amazing for Clarke; she sold every piece within a week. Some would say the rest was history. Matt and Clarke teamed up at all 4 of his galleries throughout the city, they spent so much time together feelings couldn't help but arise. Matt fell in love with Clarke the moment he saw her passion displayed for the hundreds of people in and out of his gallery. Clarke on the other hand needed an out, from her feelings of Lexa, from her sadness and anger, and Matt gave her that. Things had progressed quickly the more time Clarke spent with Matt, the more she tried to let go of Lexa. Soon she stopped calling Lexa's old cell phone just to hear her voice in the voice mail message. She stopped crying herself to sleep. She stopped drinking throughout the day, and she had finally gotten to the point where she only thought about Lexa every couple of days. That is, until she saw her standing outside of their old hang out coffee joint. That's the day that every emotion roared up again for the newly engaged artist.

Clarke knew she couldn't voice anything she was feeling to Raven, Octavia, or especially Matt. Even if she could, she had no idea what she'd say; she didn't know what she was feeling. She didn't know what to think, all she knew was that she needed to push all the emotions she was feeling behind her, for Matt's sake, and really, for her own.

Instead of thinking anymore, she did what she did best. She went to her studio, locked the door and painted. She had a showing coming up Tuesday that she had not finalized her last pieces on and needed to get her emotions out; even if no one would be able to understand them.


	5. Chapter 5

Lexa made her way back home, full of loss and sadness and confusion. She didn't know how to feel. She didn't know what to feel, or how to fix what she had done, even if it was the only choice she was left with. On a spur of the moment, she did the last thing she wanted to do, but in reality, it was her only option for at least a chance to talk to the blonde woman who consumed her every thought.

TO : Raven, I'd like to explain a few things if you'd allow me. I apologize for how I left yesterday. I'm ready to tell you everything.

TO LEXA (WORK): So you saw her this morning too… Didn't you?

TO LEXA (WORK): Time and Place, and this better not take long. I have things to do today.

TO : Half hour from now. Meet me at the East entrance of Central Park. We'll go to my place from there.

TO LEXA (WORK): Make it 20 minutes. I'll be there.

Raven was waiting at the East entrance for Lexa, soon enough Lexa's blue Shelby pulled up right in front of the shorter brunette.

"Change of plans, Anya is home, we're going to the bar. Get in." Lexa prompted.

"Fine with me, I'm sure I'll need a drink anyways…" Raven flashed her trademark smile. "I really miss being in this car, Lex. You could have at least left the keys behind when you disappeared for a year."

"So I could come back to scrap metal after you crashed it?" Lexa missed the back and forth banter she used to have with Raven. It was a nice reprieve from her current nervousness and gave her a sense of calm that she needed.

"Hey! I'm a better driver than Clarke, and you still let her drive it!" Raven realized her mistake. "I'm sorry I brought her up, I didn't mean to…"

"Don't apologize; she's all I think about when I'm in this car…" "It's nothing I wasn't already thinking about."

They pulled up to Trikru the bar Lexa owned but never frequented. Anya was her manager and handled all the day to day operations so she was never needed unless there was a special event going on. The pair parked the car in the back and walked through the loading dock to the main room. The bar was closed until 1pm and it was only 11:30am, so Lexa knew she had at least an hour until Anya's employees would show up to start setting up. She made her way around the bar and started mixing herself a whiskey neat and Raven a scotch and soda.

"You still remember…" Raven muttered at the fact Lexa remembered what she drank.

"I remember everything Raven, I play through memories of all the times we shared daily… Please don't assume that any of what's happened in the last year was easy for me. It's not."

"Okay, you said you were ready to talk, so talk…"

"First, I need to know I can trust you will not bring any of this up to Clarke until I decide to, which may not be ever… Can you do that Raven?"

"Just say what you have to say Lex, enough of this cryptic bull shit. You're the last thing I'd bring up to Clarke…" Raven was getting irritable. Lexa topped off her drink and continued.

"As I'm sure you remember, when my mother died my father remarried. Nia."

"Yeah, I remember. What… Did she lock you in a dungeon like in Rapunzel? Otherwise, I don't know why this is where you're beginning?"

"It was a tower actually… But Just listen. This is a long story, but it's the truth, the truth I couldn't tell any of you. Your safety depended on it at the time…" Lexa sounded desperate to get the information out and Raven allowed her the time to speak.

"Do you remember Octavia's car accident about 2 years ago? The police said it was a drunk driver. Well.. It wasn't. It was a scare tactic, a hit if you will. I didn't know at the time, I really didn't find out until about 6 months later. That's when everything started spiraling-"

"Wait… You knew someone did that intentionally and you told no one? You knew for 8 months before you left then Lexa? What the fuck was so important you couldn't say something. That man went on with his life with a slap on the wrist; O was in a coma for a month! She almost died!"

"Raven, please.. Just listen" "Nia was using you three as pawns in her game to get me to sign over Woods Consolidated to her. If the contract went through Nia would have been set for life, with or without my father, and we all could tell she didn't care about him. She was in it for the money. 6 months after O's accident I started having more and more contracts fall through at the firm, which didn't make sense; contracts that we were a shoe in for, where the client just stopped communication. I found out through my security team that all the clients that fell through had had meetings with Finn within 3 months of the contract date. And yes, Finn Clarke's ex boyfriend. I had them looking into the issues about a month before you hurt your leg. The day of your accident was the day we found the connection to Nia. I can't prove it, but I believe that your accident was planned as well. Remember you said how you felt someone watching you before you fell off the roof that day? I think it was Finn, if not him, then someone who works for Nia. Once you were out of the hospital is when I had my team start following you and Octavia, to keep you safe. You can be upset later, just listen." Lexa downed the rest of her drink and started pouring another for both girls.

"Nia requested to meet with me again to ask for rights to Woods Consolidated, of course I said 'no'. Not understanding that all of these 'accidents' fit together, I told her there was no way in hell I would ever allow her to be part of my company, let alone sell it to her. She threatened me then saying that 'I'll get what's coming to me eventually, after she 'took care of' the rest of the peasants' that's when it clicked. I needed to figure out Nia's game plan before I could act on anything. So, I put double security on you three for the next couple of months. Nothing happened so I assumed Nia was done with her games, and finally rolled over in defeat. That's when the messages started coming. The messages were about hurting Clarke, about Octavia's accident, about how you wouldn't be able to run away now that you had a bum leg. Lincoln confirmed it was Finn that was sending the messages."

"Hold up… Hold up…" Raven spoke. "So everything was for your company? My leg, Octavia…. Oh my god… the scaffolding at the lake house?! Was.. was.. that her too? Lexa, how could you not tell anyone?"

"Yes. Clarke's accident was because of Nia. That was when I made my decision to leave. So I could take care of Nia and Finn without putting you three in jeopardy."

"But how, leaving didn't help you. She still had to know that we were important to you."

"She did, but I was being followed. Every time I left the house I was being watched by her people. It was someone different everyday so there was no way for my team to track and locate them." Lexa reached out for Raven's hand across the bar top. "Raven, you three are my family. You have been since the moment you came into my life, I would give my life for any of you. I know how everything looks from the outside, but you know the truth now. Nia is no longer a threat, and Finn is gone. For now. We tracked him to South Africa until we lost contact, but without Nia, he has no support."

"How do you know she's not a threat? What happened last year Lexa?" Raven was eager for information now.

"That's the only thing I can't discuss with you. It will cause more harm than good, please just trust me on this. She will never get to any of you again."

"Lexa… You have to tell Clarke. She has to know. What if-"

"I can't do that Raven. It's not fair to her, she's happy, like you said. I can't undo the pain that I caused her." Lexa sighed, keeping her face stoic. "I gave up my happiness to save you three anymore harm, which is something I could never regret. You all are safe, and Clarke is finally moving on. It's what needed to happen to fix this."

"She's still in love with you Lexa! She hates you right now, but if she knew the truth… She has never stopped loving you."

"Raven, promise me… You will keep Clarke out of this. I can't be the cause of anymore pain for her. The last year has killed me. Even if this Matt guy didn't exist… I'm not the person she fell in love with 4 years ago. I… I've done things that are unforgivable; I can't be the Lexa she knew."

"Can I talk to Octavia..? Or can you talk to Octavia? Please Lexa…" Raven was begging at this point. "And don't think I've forgotten about the fact you had security on me for those months without my knowledge…"

"…Well actually, I just lifted the security on you last week…" Lexa retorted waiting for the shriek that was sure to come from her friend.

"Are you fucking kidding me Woods?! So this last year… You knew everything that was going on..?" Raven was pissed.

"No, I didn't. I asked to only be informed of you three in the case that something happened. I got 2 updates on any of you within the last 13 months. One time was when Clarke was followed going into the pent house, and the other was, I'm assuming when you two broke every picture frame in the house including my guitar…"

"Oh… You heard about that did you…? Well hey, in retrospect… You were a bitch, and kinda deserved that…"

"I know Raven. I accept full responsibility to all the pain I've caused."

They were interrupted by a throat being cleared near the entrance to the bar. It was Anya, she must have overheard at least a portion of the conversation, enough to know that Raven knew about everything that occurred in the last year.

"Raven, nice to see you." Anya piped up walking towards the two girls.

"Hey Anya, so… I'm assuming you knew?" Raven questioned. Her and Anya had begun forming a somewhat romantic relationship a few weeks prior to Lexa's disappearing act. Anya ended things, saying it was too hard with Lexa gone and Raven hating her cousin. Things ended amicably, though Raven still thought back to the times they shared together.

"I knew enough… Not everything."

"Look, I am meeting Clarke and Matt in… Oh shit, 20 minutes! Ah, fuck. I'm going to be late, it's half way across town…" She looked around trying to figure out the fastest public transportation to get back to the East side of New York City from the inside of the bar. "Fuck, fuck, fuck"

"Raven, chill. I'll drop you off." Lexa said. "I'm headed towards the firm anyways."

"Shit, we can't do that. Clarke can't see you." Raven was clearly flustered, not one to ever be late to anything.

"I'll drop you off down the street. Don't worry. She won't know. Come on, let's go!" Lexa was already making her way out to where the car was parked.

Lexa dropped Raven off around the block from the place she was meeting Clarke at. They never saw Clarke or Matt which Lexa was thankful for. She could not have another sighting of the girl she loved after this morning, at least not until she could compose herself better. Raven made sure to tell Lexa that they'd be finishing their conversation later and that she loved her. Finally, after hours of conversation and spilled emotions Lexa let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She felt free again. She wasn't whole by any means, but she had Raven, the girl that could make her light up and laugh like no one else.


	6. Chapter 6

Sunday was a blur for Lexa, she slept most of the day due to her 48 hour sleeping hiatus the days before. She hadn't even had time to accept what was bound to happen Tuesday night.

She made her way into work Monday with Miller, letting Indra know she'd be attending the gallery opening the following night and would be taking Anya as her plus one. She requested that Indra look up who would be showing that night, though she had a funny feeling she already knew the artist. Raven and her met for Monday's board meeting and had lunch together. They talked as old friends would. Lexa told Raven about the gallery event, where Raven confirmed exactly what she already knew, that Clarke would be the featured artist and would definitely be there, as well as Octavia, Raven and Belamy. At least Lexa had Raven and Anya on her side. That was the only thing that calmed her nerves.

The next day flew by and by the time Lexa realized it, she was getting ready for the event that night. She wore a tight black dress that cut at mid thigh that would showed off her amazing legs, her hair was flowing down her back in waves with gold accent jewelry adorning her neck and wrists. Anya wore a blue dress similar to Lexa's but floor length with a very high slit up to her hips and had her hair in more of an up-do style. The two were gorgeous.

The gallery opened at 7pm, Lexa was always one to walk in late to any public event and decided to show up closer to 8pm. The two made their way to the bar first, Lexa purposefully avoiding eye contact with anyone before at least receiving a drink.

Clarke was talking with a prospective buyer when she saw Lexa out of the corner of her eye; still just as beautiful as she remembered. Clarke was aware Lexa may make an appearance since Woods Consolidated was partially responsible for the gallery even being open. She sucked in her emotions that were getting the best of her and turned away from the direction Lexa went. Clarke was hoping to avoid any conversation with Lexa at least until she could put on a fake smile.

Raven and Octavia were hanging by the bar waiting for Belamy to arrive. He worked until 9 so probably wouldn't get there until 10 or so. They had already seen all of Clarkes pieces including the two late additions in the previous hours when they were helping set-up the gallery, so they didn't have much to do besides talk with one another and drink. Clarke would be busy for most of the night, which they already knew.

"So… Are you planning on talking to her tonight?" Anya questioned her cousin who was sipping on a whiskey sour.

"If the situation presents itself, I won't push for anything. Let's go take a look around, at least seem busy." Lexa spoke back.

Raven had seen Lexa and Anya arrive at the bar a few minutes before Octavia did. Instead of letting the brunette know who had arrived, she turned herself so Lexa was out of Octavia's immediate view. She knew Octavia may make a scene and tonight was not the night, especially when Raven knew the truth behind everything Lexa had done.

"Oh shit… Rae, Rae she came. Lexa's here!" Octavia had finally gotten a view as Lexa and Anya made their way to the exhibit.

"Yeah, Clarke knew they would probably come, I think it's more of an obligation to Wood Consolidated than anything. Let's just leave them be." Raven tried talking her way around the clearly fuming girl in front of her. "Tonight is for Clarke and Matt, please O, let's just stay here."

Raven was too late, Octavia was already on her way over to the room Lexa and Anya had entered. Lexa had purposefully avoided going directly to Clarke's artwork, knowing that the blonde would be nearby any of her pieces. Shortly after entering she saw a shadow out of the corner of her eye, when she turned her face she was met with Octavia's hand directly across her face.

Raven was thankful the room was empty other than the three women, she had her hands wrapped around Octavia now, pulling her back while Lexa held Anya back from ripping the other's throat out. Raven knew Octavia was mad, but she had no idea she would immediately resort to violence.

"What the fuck Octavia?!" Raven spoke first.

"It's okay Rae, I deserved it." Lexa spoke up before Anya could say anything to make the situation worse.

"You're damn right you did. Why are you here Lexa? Just to fuck with her head some more?" Octavia had calmed a bit and shook off Raven's arms wrapped around her waist.

"I have an obligation to my company, Octavia. You already knew this, so did Clarke. Please, just let us go on with the night. I will stay away from Clarke."

"What about Clarke?" A tall dark haired man said while entering the room. Lexa immediately knew it was Matt, Clarke's fiancé. "Oh.. Hello, Miss Woods. I didn't see you come in. Thank you for coming." Matt spoke like he had no idea Lexa and Clarke had history together, which would have been impossible since they had been the 'it' couple of NYC just two years ago.

"Mr. Hubbard" Lexa returned the gesture. "This is my cousin Anya, as I'm sure you know, I'm a huge fan of Clarke Griffin's work, you are a lucky man." Everyone but Matt was aware of the intention of those words.

"Oh, thank you. We're both very excited about the upcoming wedding." Matt responded. "I'm sorry ladies but I'm needed out front. Please, drinks are on me tonight." With that Matt left the room.

Lexa was clenching her fists at the mention of Clarke's wedding, though she really could not be upset by his words. Octavia was still not done with whatever needed to be said, but instead of causing a larger scene she pushed both Anya and Lexa towards the back door the the alley way behind the building.

"You're going to tell me what I want to know before you go back in there and ruin her life again Lexa." Octavia spoke in a threatening voice.

"I don't have any intention of ruining Clarke's life, I just want her to be happy Octavia, she deserves that." Lexa's answer was honest, though with such close proximity to Clarke she was second guessing all her intentions to leave the girl alone.

"Where were you?" Octavia was short, clearly not wanting to hear any excuses from Lexa.

"Many places, mostly Europe and Latin America."

"Why?"

"That's not something I can disclose to you."

"Are you like in the CIA now? Some fucking assassin? Tell me why you left."

"To keep you all safe."

"Look Octavia, this isn't 20 fucking questions, you stay away from us, we'll stay away from you." Anya chimed in, hoping to get back inside.

Lexa lit up a cigarette, she was not a smoker but when she was fighting her nerves, she would have one once in a while.

"Give me one of those." Raven asked. "I need a break."

"If you wanted to keep us 'safe' from whatever it was, why didn't you tell us about it?"

"I couldn't risk it." Lexa was contemplating just spilling the whole thing to Octavia to get the conversation over with.

"Lexa… Please…" Raven spoke quietly.

"Wait… Do you fucking know something Reyes?!" Octavia had gone from irritated to pissed in seconds.

"Don't be angry with her, it's not her story to tell." Anya defended the girl she still had feelings for.

"Lexa, tell her… Please… She needs to know." Raven was pleading, she knew there was no way she could have Lexa back in her life if Octavia didn't know the truth about what happened.

"Yeah Lexa, tell us." All four girls whipped their heads around to see Clarke standing in the back door to the gallery. Her face was cold. There were no feelings inside the blonde, at least that's what she led on.

"Clarke" Was all Lexa could say.

"What is it that we need to know Lexa? Raven? Anya?"

No one responded. Instead they watched the blonde walk directly towards Lexa, blue eyes and green eyes focused only on one another. Clarke's were cold, revealing nothing. She stood toe to toe with the girl who stole her heart so many years ago. "Tell me." Was all she said.

Lexa didn't respond, instead she was met with another slap to the face this time from Clarke. Clarke eyes broke at that moment, seeing no anger or rage from the brunette she loved, and instead sadness. At a loss for what to do, Anya grabbed Lexa's hand to drag her back into the gallery. She knew the other girl would not be able to move on her own. Clarke reached out her hand to grab Lexa's but immediately had it swatted away by the protective cousin. Before they reached the door Lexa turned around eyes locking on Raven's.

"Tell them." Lexa spoke clear as day, eyes locking briefly with the girl she love before her resolve finally broke. She wanted to make sure Clarke knew how she had just hurt her. She made her way through the gallery with Anya in tow back to Miller and the SUV that was waiting. She knew then that she needed to get out of the city. It was a coward's play, but she couldn't deal with the aftermath of what finally would come to light after months of hiding a secret bigger than herself.


	7. Chapter 7

A week had passed since Raven sat Octavia and Clarke down the day after the gallery opening. Clarke was shocked, and hurt, and mad at herself, but also mad at Lexa. Mad that she left, again after letting Raven drop a huge bomb on everything she thought to be true. Octavia on the other hand was sad. Sad that she hadn't given Lexa a chance; sad she had spent so much time hating someone who was only trying to protect her.

Raven had found out through Indra that Lexa would be gone for an undisclosed amount of time, and in her absence Indra would handle the day to day operations at the firm. Raven saw it in Lexa's eyes that night that she had broken. Her stoic, calm demeanor was shattered. She knew Lexa needed time, time to heal, time to accept Clarke had moved on, time to let all the information digest before she returned. She didn't try to reach out, instead focusing on getting Octavia and Clarke back to normal.

Clarke had been second guessing the marriage to Matt for days before the gallery opening, but even more so now. She needed to talk to Lexa before she could move on for good. She needed to know everything. Part of her still hated the girl, but an even larger part was still deeply in love with her, and always would be.

Clarke had gone to Woods Consolidated and tried to talk to Indra to find out where Lexa was, only to be met with a firm 'She doesn't want to see you right now Miss Griffin.' A few days later she tried talking to Anya at Trikru but found out she must have gone with Lexa on her trip.

Lexa continued handling things at Woods Consolidated from the comfort of her lake house in northern Ney York state. She had multiple interview requests from Time Magazine, People, and a slew of others for the exclusive on her 6 month hiatus the year prior and her upsetting break up with Clarke. She had yet to accept until today, and agreed to meet only with Time Magazine. She was ready to move on, to tell the world how she felt about Clarke; even though she couldn't voice those feelings to the girl she so desperately loved. The interview was print only, Lexa refused a video interview solely on the fact that she didn't know if her mask would slip when addressed with questions about Clarke.

Time: Miss Woods, we are honored to be here today with you. It's been quite some time since we last heard from you. Just about a year correct?

LW: 14 months or so, yes.

Time: So, what's the deal, why the long unannounced hiatus?

LW: Well, I needed some time to take a step back and see what was really important to me in life. Woods Consolidated has always been my priority, and it still is, but I needed to tend to issues closer to home for a while.

Time: Are you referring to your break up with artist Clarke Griffin?

LW: Not only that, but I had taken a back seat to many relationships in my life that needed my full attention. When you're in the world that I'm in, you tend to lose focus on the people you think will always be there, friends, family, and I realized those were the people that needed me the most.

Time: So, back to Clarke, what happened? You went from being NYC's it couple for years to nothing overnight.

LW: I don't like to re-hash the past, Clarke and I did end things last year, it was hard for both of us. Any break-up is. She is an amazing woman, anyone would be lucky to have her.

Time: So you've heard then about her engagement to Matt Roberts?

LW: I have.

Times: And your opinion on that?

LW: I wish nothing but happiness and prosperity to Clarke in her life now and in the future. If she believes that Matt can give her that, then I trust her decision. Clarke is an amazing woman, she's beautiful and kind, and she's everything you could ever ask for in a partner. Matt is a very lucky man.

Times: For our final question Miss Woods, can you confirm or deny any of the rumors suggesting that you are considering selling Woods Consolidated to bidders such as Azgeda Inc.?

LW: Much of that information is under wraps, however, what I can tell you, is that Woods Consolidated will be under new ownership by the third quarter of next year. I have spoken to all of our shareholders, and we have agreed this is the best course of action. Thank you for your time today.

Times: And thank you Miss Woods.

Clarke had read and re-read the interview of Lexa in Time Magazine nearly 10 times before Octavia finally snatched it away to read for herself. Raven, Octavia and Clarke were sitting on the floor of Raven's apartment in shock after what Lexa had disclosed.

"She did it for us…" Was all Clarke kept saying to herself. She repeated the mantra over and over and over in her head and aloud.

"Raven, we need to talk to Lexa. We can't let her do this. That company is her life." Octavia was in disbelief. "Call Anya, please Rae"

"Fine.." Raven finally gave in. Assuming this was what Lexa couldn't tell her weeks earlier during their conversation.

Anya picked up on the third ring. She was driving home from the lake house to give Lexa a day to herself before she returned. The Time magazine article had come out today and Lexa needed to address her staff at Woods Consolidated by the end of the week.

"This is Anya" She answered, not aware who was calling.

"Anya, its Raven. Are you with Lexa?"

"No, I just left her. She'll be coming back tomorrow though; I can let her know you called."

"No, that's fine. Tell me you didn't know she was planning on doing this, she can't.. We can't let her do this."

"Raven, it's done. The deal was made when Lexa came back to NY months ago. It's only the firm though, she'll still own Trikru. Even if I tried, which I did, there's nothing that can be done now." Anya was frustrated with Lexa's decision, knowing it was eventually going to be the end of the cousin she knew.

"So… She traded the company for us. That's what this is right?" Clarke spoke, snatching the phone from Raven.

"Clarke?" Anya's voice was cold.

"Just answer the fucking question Anya. You can hate me later."

"Yes. Nia will be the owner of Woods and exchange for your safety and divorcing her father. Lexa's father is in the know of everything that happened and is waiting for the divorce papers to come down shortly after the signing of the contract."

"Where is she?" Clarke asked determined to get an answer from the blonde on the other end of the phone.

"The lake house, but she'll be leaving at 2pm tomorrow." Anya wasn't going to put up a fight.

Clarke didn't respond; instead she made her way to Raven's closet, grabbed a pair of jeans, and a few pairs of clean underwear as well as a shirt or two, shoved them into her purse and headed towards the door. Before she left she yelled behind her; "I'll be back tomorrow night, just… cover for me please?!" And she was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Clarke broke every speed limit on the way up to the lake house. It was a 3 hour drive and based on when she left, it would be nearly 11pm by the time she arrived. Lexa was due to depart back to NYC at 2pm the following day. It didn't give her much time, but she was hoping she'd be able to at least get Lexa's side of the story before shit hit the fan back at Lexa's headquarters in New York.

Clarke found the hidden key easily, she had been to the lake house nearly 50 times so everything still felt familiar. She was fairly confident Anya would have told Lexa by now that she was on her way there; but in reality, Clarke didn't know whether Lexa would run from the idea of seeing Clarke again or not.

She hadn't been to the house since a few months before Lexa left. She had fallen off of scaffolding that she was using to complete a project on the house. One of many projects. When Lexa bought the old wore down colonial house they had made a plan to fix it up and eventually move out of the city and raise a family there. Clarke now knew the scaffolding was faulty due to Nia, and part of her was upset she never came out while Lexa was gone to finish any of the projects they had going.

She entered the house cautiously, not sure what to expect when she arrived. What she saw when she entered blew her away. Lexa must have worked for months on the old house. The stairs that were barely usable had been turned into a magnificent work of art. Mahogany wood lined the hand rail with intricate dark metal rails. The studs that had been makeshift walls now covered in plaster and paint. But the thing that took Clarkes breath away was what hung on the walls. A collage of pictures, from their first date, to Clarke's graduation from college, to Lexa's birthday. It was a timeline of their whole relationship. Clarke softly traced the frames of each photos, every image bringing more and more memories to the fore front of her mind. The deeper she got into the hallways the more tears brimmed her eyes.

Slowly, she made her way to the open kitchen and great room. Where once stood empty pipes and stacks of plywood now held the kitchen Clarke had planned out with Lexa so many years ago. The cherry cabinets that Clarke had spent hours debating about, the granite countertop that took equal amount of deliberation. It was everything Clarke had chosen. Even the handles to the cabinet drawers. Her eyes wandered around the space for what seemed like hours until she made her way across to the fireplace of the great room. What stood before her was the photograph Clarke had left for Lexa at their penthouse of their 1 year anniversary hanging over the magnificent marble fireplace.

As her tears fell she thought back to how much time and love and commitment Lexa put into the whole house. Every decision they had made together put into account. Even the oak wood floor Lexa was adamantly against but Clarke fell in love with sitting there before her. She tried to wrap her mind around the hundreds of hours Lexa must have spent making each detail as perfect as Clarke had imagined it to be. How much pain Lexa must have gone through remembering every detail they had talked about over the years.

Clarke made her way back to the large couch of the great room, eyes never leaving the photograph she had left nearly 15 months before. The only picture she couldn't bear to break in her fit of rage. She had been in the house nearly 15 minutes, though it felt like a day with all the emotions rolling through her mind. Suddenly, she was surprised by a familiar voice.

"I'm really glad you decided to save that one" Lexa spoke. "It really is one of my favorites"

"How...?" Clarke muttered, her eyes still shedding tears. "H-how did you manage to do all of this?"

"I had a lot of time of my hands." Lexa was cold, but not bitter in her response. She stilled loved Clarke, she could never stop, but the Clarke sitting in front of her was lost, scared even. Attributes Lexa had never seen on the girl she so deeply loved.

Clarke made her way from the couch, composing herself as she went. Her goal was to make it to the kitchen for a glass of water but again Lexa's voice caught her mid step.

"What are you doing here Clarke?" Lexa was quick enough to grab the others hand and spin her around to face her, nearly catching her as she fell into Lexa's arms. Clarkes head landing on Lexa's shoulder where she had always felt right, tears falling from the younger girl again.

They just stood there, Lexa's arms wrapped around Clarke, holding her shaking body. Lexa allowed Clarke to get everything out of her system before she moved the girl to the kitchen island barstools to sit her down. Making her way to the sink to fetch Clarke a glass of water, and then slowly sliding it across the island.

"Thank you... I'm.. I'm sorry about this." Clarke said pointing to her face with smeared makeup and red puffy eyelids.

"You don't have to apologize Clarke... Just tell me why you came?" Lexa was not expecting a chuckle from the, clearly still, immature girl in front of her. "Clearly you haven't grown out of the dirty mind jokes..." Lexa's voice edged with laughter of her own.

"I'm sorry... Living with Raven for a couple months just made my mind dirtier really..." "I am here because I can't let you go through with this... With the deal.. The buy out or whatever the hell you're calling it.

"Anya has been calling it The Reaping, but honestly Clarke it's already done. Backing out now isn't an option."

"Everything can be fixed..." Clarke's voice was stern now, full of composure. "This company is your life Lex, you can't give that up for me or anyone else." Clarke paused, trying to figure out the wording for what came next. "I have always admired your heart, it's something no one else gets to see... But... you walked away from us, your family. You lost us, don't give up the rest of what makes you, you. You're trying to protect us, Raven, Octavia and I; and I could never be more grateful, but we're capable of taking care of ourselves. You don't have to always be the protector, let us protect you..."

"Clarke" Lexa's voice was just as stern. "It is done. What will be, will be and I have accepted that." What came from her mouth next would be much harder. "I gave up my happiness to protect you, I hurt the people I love the most to stop the 'accidents', to stop the pain. Can you really tell me that it hasn't been refreshing to not get a phone call with one of our friends in the hospital? Can you really tell me that you'd risk Octavia's life, or Raven's life, or m- Matt's life for your art? If you had the choice to make, we both know what you'd choose."

"They'd never ask that of me... Just like we aren't asking it of you." Clarke was turning colder by the moment, clearly upset by Lexa's last statement and the mention of Matt. "And secondly, don't presume you still know me or the choices I'd make, Lexa. I'm not the little girl you left all those months ago. I've grown up. I am fully capable of taking care of myself, I don't need you anymore..." Clarke was just as surprised as Lexa with what she had just said. "I mean, I-I don't need you to take care of me..."

Lexa's defense mechanisms were kicking in. Though Clarke tried to cover her statement, she knew what she had said was true. Clarke didn't need Lexa anymore, and that hurt much more than the slap in the face she had gotten at the gallery.

"Okay." That's all Lexa said before she made her way outside to the patio. Stoking the fire she had made earlier, and lighting up a cigarette she sat back into the chair she had earlier occupied. She would remain composed, she wouldn't let Clarke see her pain or vulnerability, not now.

Clarke sat for a while at the kitchen island, trying to compose herself. She knew Lexa would be bottled up. Lexa was good at that, hiding her emotions from the world. What Clarke also knew was that she was the only one who could see right through the façade that Lexa put up. She made her way outside right as Lexa was lighting up a second cigarette.

"So… you're a smoker now..?" Clarke asked somewhat disgustedly.

"I guess so, if that's what you want to assume." Lexa didn't look up from the fire.

"Lex, you know I didn't say that stuff to hurt you... I just, I just need you to know that I'm okay, on my own. I don't need you to take care of me anymore."

"You made that perfectly clear, Clarke."

"Stop that. Stop all of this. Look what you're doing to yourself, to the people who still care about you. It's killing all of us knowing what you're giving up. If you don't want to do it for me, do it for Raven, you know, your employee. Or for the thousands of other people who will be effected by this. You have to know that Nia won't keep Raven onboard, or those who are faithful to you and your leadership."

"I've already addressed those items. Raven will have a job, you do not need to worry."

"Of course, you're attention detail is never off, is it?" Clarke was now just as cold as Lexa, although she didn't want to be. "You know, I'm not just one of your cronies that you can talk down to and it is okay because you're the boss."

"You want to talk business Clarke; this is business, it's not personal, it's not emotional." Lexa stated impersonally. "And for the record, if any of my employees spoke out to me the way you have tonight, they'd no longer be employees."

"Jesus Christ, Lexa! Stop doing this! Stop closing me out! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say I didn't need you. I do need you..." Clarkes voice was shaking now, close to slipping. "I.. I.. Don't just need you Lexa..." Tears were forming in the blonde girls eyes. "I... I want you... And I don't know how to stop wanting you, or loving you, or hating you, or feeling all these feelings I feel for you. Even after a year, even after you left, you're all I want, you're everything I want!" Clarke was in full blown sobs now. "Why don't you just fucking understand that?! Why did you leave me?! Why did you give me up?! You always said you'd be there for me, protect me, take care of me... Love me..." Clarke tried to regain herself to no avail. "But..but all I feel from you is hate, and anger and resentment."

Lexa was just as caught off guard as she had ever been. Words wouldn't come to her, minutes passed and she didn't say anything just watched the girl next to her cry into her hands.

"God, why am I so stupid... I shouldn't have said any of that... Fuck... Why would you even fucking care?" Clarke's words were almost unintelligible but Lexa got the gist right as Clarke got up to leave.

Lexa hopped up much faster and brought the girl into her arms. Holding her with one arm on her back the other right below her ear, prompting Clarke to look her in the eyes. Eyes that now held tears of their own, threatening to fall.

"I'm sorry Clarke, I am so, so sorry for everything I put you through." Lexa's voice was cracking as she looked deeply into blue orbs in front of her. "I have always loved you, I never stopped. You are... You're my whole heart Clarke." Lexa knew somewhere inside that this was everything she needed to say but at the same time she was also not allowed to. Not anymore. Clarke was committed to someone else, what she wanted to do wasn't right, wasn't respectable. "Clarke, I-I want you, I want us, but we-we can't, I can't." With that Lexa let go of her grasp, instead moving her hands to Clarke's hands, eyeing the large engagement ring still set on her left hand.

Clarke felt loneliness at the loss of Lexa's touch. She wanted more, needed more, and the heat growing in her belly was turning to a raging fire.

"Lexa, please... We aren't okay, we won't be for a while, but I-I need you, just at least... Hold me? Please?"

Lexa took her cue with more enthusiasm than she'd normally show. Arms grasping Clarke in the same manner she had just recently let go of. Lexa's resolution slipping as she stared deeply into Clarke's longing eyes. Eyes she would never forget, eyes that she saw in her darkest nightmares filled with sadness and longing. Clarke looking at Lexa like she held the world in just her touch. They stayed there... Holding one another, Clarke's hands drawing circles on Lexa's lower back, Lexa softly rubbing her thumb up and down Clarke's jawline. If there was true peace, it was in this moment they shared after so many days and months apart. Their foreheads leaned on one another, eyes closed now, just feeling each other's presence. Lexa knew what she wanted, she knew Clarke wanted it as well, but neither could move. Clarke knew her desires would hurt Matt, Lexa knew Clarke would hate herself for hurting Matt as well. What Lexa never told Clarke, was how she knew Matt Hubbard, which was something she knew would be soon to catch up to her, but now was not the time.

"Lexa..." Clarke moved to kiss the girl in front of her. Her heart talking strongly over her head. Lexa withdrew just slightly, seeing the hurt on Clarke's face made her reconsider but she knew this wasn't right.

"Clarke... Trust me, there is nothing in the world I want more... Than this... Right here. But I can't... I can't be that person to let you give up on everything you believe in. You're not a cheater, you love Matt, and I will respect that. I-I have to respect that..." Lexa's voice was pained. She had missed Clarke's touch for so long, being in this moment was far harder than going months without the girl she loved. Having to walk away from the touch she had so desperately yearned for, but this was the right decision. This was the honorable decision. "If-if I ever get this again, I want it to be true. To be honest, not an act of desperation or some night we just walk away from and return to our separate lives. Doing this now would hurt both of us, not to mention Matt, and cause more confusion to already high emotions."

"I know... I know you're right..." Clarke sounded like a scared child. Her eyes forming tears again to know that Lexa was still Lexa, honorable, honest and true. She was still protecting Clarke, she always would.

"Come on... It's late. You should get to bed." Lexa prompted. Taking Clarke's hand in hers and leading her through the house and up the grand staircase. They made their way down the hallway, Clarke taking in the new paint, and plaster which had once been patchy holes.

"I still can't believe you did all of this Lex. It's amazing."

"It's what you always wanted..." Lexa responded matter-of-factly.

"You remembered everything..."

"How could I forget? It was important to you, so that made it important to me."

Lexa showed Clarke into the master bedroom, she set Clarke's bag on the bed, then made her way into the bathroom. Lexa turned on the water in the shower to warm up for Clarke, getting a fresh towel and wash cloth out of the linen closet as she went. While Lexa was doing that, Clarke soon realized this was the room Lexa had been staying in. Her glasses were on the bedside table, along with her cell phone and laptop. Clarke was happy Lexa had decided she could stay with her tonight. Even if it was just as friends, she liked Lexa close, she felt the loneliness fade. Lexa made her way out of the bathroom and left Clarke to her shower.


	9. Chapter 9

**Heads up team! This is a chapter completely full of debauchery. I will do a re-cap at the end of the chapter if you want to skip all the nasty bits. -T**

Lexa picked up her items that remained in the room, her glasses, laptop and cell phone in hand and made her way to the spare room. She didn't want to intrude on Clarke. Plus, sleeping next to the woman she loved may cause more damage than she had already endured tonight. It was the respectable thing to do. Before she retired to the spare room she laid out sleeping clothes for Clarke in case she didn't bring any. An oversized shirt and some shorts Clarke used to wear.

Once she returned to her new bed for the night she turned on the shower and started cleaning the day off of her although she had already taken a shower just hours ago. She'd never admit it but she cried that night, in the shower where no one could see or hear her. She cried for having to deny Clarke, she cried for how much she's missed her, she cried for having to sell her company, and she cried because nothing would ever be the same since she left. Lexa spent nearly 30 minutes in the shower.

As Lexa exited the bathroom to change into her sleeping clothes she wore only a towel around her hair. She was abruptly startled by the body she ran into, causing both to fall on the floor, Lexa on top of the person she now realized was Clarke.

"Fuck!" Clarke exclaimed hitting her butt on the floor, quickly realizing she had a naked Lexa on top of her. "Oh... God... I'm sorry, I should have knocked. Shit. Are you okay?"

"Umm... Clarke?" Lexa questioned, Clarke had her hand clamped, unknowingly, directly on Lexa's bare ass.

"Yes?" Clarke questioned, eyes roaming over the naked body on top of her in a trance. "Oh, shit, I'm so sorry. Fuck, I'll go." Clarke had realized exactly where her hand was and removed it promptly, getting up from underneath Lexa in the process.

"It's not like we haven't been here before..." Lexa retorted with a sly grin on her face. Her subconscious wanted nothing more than to take Clarke to her bed and ravage her, and slowly it was taking over her reserve from earlier in the night. Her eyes undressing Clarke slowing when she saw taut nipples under her oversized Harvard shirt causing a heat to stir directly in her core.

"Lexa..." Clarke breathed out in a sultry voice, now grasping Lexa by the waist as she moved closer. Her mouth made its way to Lexa's neck with no noticeable signs of needing to stop from the other girl. Clarke's lips ghosting on Lexa's pulse point, clearly too turned on to stop, but too nervous to move forward. Within a second though, Clarke's mouth was on Lexa's neck, sucking sweetly on the tanned skin.

"Clarke..." Lexa moaned into the air. One hand gripping Clarke's scalp, the other pulling the girl in closer by her waist. Their bodies now formed into one another, Clarke's hands were roaming from Lexa's ass to her mid back in feverish tempo. Lexa knew she needed to stop this, needed to be strong, but her resolve had fallen and she was spiraling from the touch she had longed for.

Clarke broke away from Lexa's neck and moved up her jawline, sucking and biting ever so slightly as she made her way to Lexa's cheek and finally her plump lips. Lexa reciprocated willingly, the kiss full of passion and desperation. Clarke turned the pair quickly so Lexa's back was facing the bed which seemed much too far away. Slowly she walked Lexa back, lips and teeth biting the others as they made their way. Soon, Lexa's knees hit the bed, forcing her into a sitting position instantly. Clarke didn't falter, instead placed herself on top of the beautiful girl in front of her, knees on either side of Lexa's waist. Lexa holding Clarke up by her waist now. Lexa broke the kiss first, moving her lips to Clarke's jawline, kissing sweetly as she made her way down to the other's pulse point. Once there she lingered for a few moments, sucking slightly causing a moan from the girl in her lap. Lexa's hands readjusted to pull Clarke closer, one arm wrapped around her lower back, the other grasping her scalp giving her more access to Clarke's neck. Clarke slid forward, her center now directly on Lexa's toned bare stomach. Lexa's breathing hitched as she realized Clarke had foregone the shorts and was instead just in underwear and her shirt.

Clarke was searching for friction on Lexa's stomach, her breathing getting heavier with each thrust of her hips. She now had her hands clawing down Lexa's back, surly leaving marks. Lexa's hands roamed up Clarke's back beneath the shirt, the feel of her smooth skin bringing more and more heat to Lexa's core. She was thoroughly coming undone as every touch. Lexa moved her mouth from Clarke's neck and in that same instant Clarke removed the obtrusive shirt that had been getting in the way. She leaned Lexa back so she laid flat on the bed, fingers and mouth roaming over her bare stomach. Clarke had decided how this was going to go from the moment she walked in the room, she was sure, she was ready and needy and the only thing to fix her was Lexa's touch. She moved one hand up slowly, waiting for Lexa to ask her to stop but it never came. Shortly her hand was grasping Lexa's breast causing a deep moan from the other.

"God, I love how you sound." Clarke moaned out. Hands still kneading Lexa's breast, fingers slowly rolling the taut nipple, causing an even needier moan from Lexa.

"Fuck, Clarke." Lexa moaned over the sound Clarke's now loud and labored breathing.

Clarke moved her mouth to Lexa's opposite breast rolling her tongue over Lexa's nipple in simultaneous motion with her hand causing Lexa's head to throw back into a deep guttural moan. Lexa moved her hands to Clarke's back, repeating in similar fashion the same scratches Clarke had caused earlier. Clarke was dripping now from her center and Lexa felt it against her stomach causing her to remove Clarke's panties as far as she could until Clarke kicked them off herself. Lexa stopped right in that moment, realizing what they were doing, realizing how wrong it was, how much hurt they would cause.

"Clarke. We can't." Was all Lexa managed to say while moving the now naked girl off of her lap. It took everything in her to deny Clarke for the second time that night. Lexa started to stand up before Clarke quickly took her hand pulling her now on top of Clarke.

"Lexa... Don't. I want you. I want this, right now. I'll deal with the consequences, but I need this, I need you. Please Lex."

That was all it took for Lexa to say 'screw what happens' in her mind and firmly kiss the woman now underneath her. Lexa wanted this just as bad, she needed this, needed Clarke right now, and whatever was to happen, well hell, that could wait till tomorrow. Lexa's body was firmly pressed against Clarke as she readjusted the both of them higher onto the bed. Lexa's thigh was now in between Clarke's legs causing both girls breathing to become heavier as their wet centers found the much needed friction. Lexa moved her mouth from Clarke's lips directly to her stiffened nipples causing Clarke's back to arch and the girl to moan deeply. Lexa's free hand massaging the other breast as she moved her tongue in circles around Clarke's very perky nipple. Clarke's hands were now gripping the bed sheets her hips searching for added friction at her core.

"Please Lexa, touch me, please." Clarke begged.

Lexa almost came at the request. She slipped her hand down between Clarke's legs, knowing that she didn't need to tease, Clarke was ready and waiting. Lexa's hand moved flat against Clarke's center feeling the wetness that had seeped through her folds.

"God, you're so wet." Lexa said while tasting Clarke's juices on her fingers. Clarke immediately took Lexa's hand in her own, separating her two middles fingers by gently grasping her forefinger and pinky.

"Fuck Lex" Clarke said right before bringing Lexa's fingers to her own mouth, sucking off her own juices. This action caused another deep moan from Lexa who was now dripping down her own thighs.

Lexa allowed Clarke to continue sucking on her fingers as she kissed slowly from Clarke's belly button down to her hips, then her inner thighs and finally to exactly where Clarke needed her. Lexa's tongue separating Clarke's folds, licking up all the wetness that had seeped out from earlier. Lexa withdrew her hand from Clarke's mouth to gain a better angle deep in the blonde's core. Her tongue circling the other's entrance eliciting loud sensual moans from Clarke. Lexa's tongue plunged into Clarke repeatedly causing Clarke to grip Lexa's head tighter begging for more. Lexa knew Clarke needed more, she entered Clarke with the same fingers the girl had just sucked clean, Lexa's mouth now moving to lick and suck on Clarke's throbbing clit. This action drew screams of pleasure from Clarke. Lexa kept her pace, curling her fingers every other thrust hitting Clarke's G-spot.

"Oh fuck, Lex" Clarke's screams grew louder, her hands gripping harder around Lexa's scalp. "Oh god" Her left hand now moving to grab Lexa's free hand, not realizing her engagement ring was still on. Lexa on the other hand felt it immediately, but couldn't bring herself to stop. Her lips now wrapped completely around Clarke's aching nub, sucking and caressing it with her tongue. "Fuck Lexa, I'm going to cum." Clarke screamed out to Lexa causing deep guttural moans from Lexa herself. Lexa kept up her pace, waiting for Clarke's moment of ecstasy.

Clarke came quickly after that, not stopping for a moment before bringing Lexa's mouth to her own, tasting her wetness on Lexa's lips. After a few moments Clarke flipped Lexa over, so she was now on top. Lexa had long since let go of Clarke's hand which held her engagement ring. Clarke sucked on Lexa's lower lip, her hand slipping slowly between the two bodies, moving its way south towards Lexa's aching center. Clarke slipped two finger between Lexa's folds, feeling immediately how wet Lexa was for her. She removed her hand, and moved her fingers towards Lexa's mouth.

"Taste yourself, baby." Clarke prompted. Lexa opened her mouth to accept her eyes slightly questioning Clarke, but not enough to be noticed. Clarke's actions were quickly turning Lexa's need to complete desperation. "What do you want Lex? Tell me?"

"I want you."

"Tell me exactly what you want…"

"I want you to taste me and fuck me, God, just touch me Clarke, I want all of it, all of you." Lexa was desperate, which was rare for her. Normally, she was always in control, especially when it came to sex.

"Good, I plan of giving it to you."

Clarke moved her hand back into Lexa's folds eliciting a slurry of moans. Clarke moved slowly but purposefully, her fingers tracing circles at Lexa's entrance slowly. Her mouth now wrapped around Lexa's nipple, caressing and sucking in motion with her fingers. She moved her mouth slowly down Lexa's stomach, her tongue moved over the ripples of Lexa's abs. Her tongue made its way between Lexa's lower lips, tasting Lexa's wetness. Clarke's finger thrusting in and out of Lexa in hurried fashion. Lexa was close and Clarke could tell.

"Fuck, oh my God, Clarke." Lexa's voice was breathy. "Oh, God, I'm coming, don't stop." Lexa was screaming now as she came undone. Clarke let Lexa ride it out until she landed unceremoniously on top of the now sweaty and panting Lexa.

"Lexa, I-"

"No, not yet." Lexa interrupted. She knew what Clarke was planning on saying, and she knew she couldn't hear it yet. Not until it was real.

"Okay, okay" Clarke knew what Lexa meant by that. Instead she laid in silence on top of the girl she loved.

Nothing needed to be said, both girls were fighting their own personal demons inside now. Lexa, fighting with what she had let Clarke do, and Clarke fighting with cheating on her amazing fiancé. It was nearly 3 in the morning and both girls far past tired quickly fell asleep.

Clarke's sleep was filled with nightmares. Most likely caused from the guilt she was feeling for her future husband. Lexa on the other hand finally had a peaceful night's sleep. The first in many months.

Clarke woke early, only a few hours after the two had fallen asleep. It was only 6am, and she was sure Lexa would probably sleep until 7 or 8 since they had stayed up so late. Thinking back on it, Clarke's stomach flip. 'Oh my God, what did I do?' Clarke thought to herself as she realized everything that had gone on last night.

Lexa woke to an empty bed. This immediately concerned her, mainly because Clarke was known to sleep until noon most days, and trying to get her out of bed was like trying to move a building. She quickly dressed and made her way to the master bedroom to find that Clarke's bag and clothes were gone, and Lexa's shirt that had been provided was neatly folded on the bed. She knew then that Clarke was gone, that last night was a mistake to Clarke.

 **Alright kids, basically, Clarke and Lexa have sex after Lexa runs over Clarke coming out of the shower. Lexa questions Clarke, making sure it's okay, Clarke says "yeah man, lets do this" and it happens. Lexa wakes up to Clarke having left early in the morning.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Did she make it home okay? I think she was pretty upset when she left."

"She's fucked up Lexa, went straight to her studio and hasn't left, what the hell happened up there?"

"Not my story to tell, Rae. Just give her time, we both did things we knew we shouldn't have."

"Ah fuck, you slept with her, didn't you? The one thing I tell you not to do and you completely disregard it. Damn it, Lex."

"Just look after her. Please?"

"Isn't that what I always do?"

"Yes, and thank you... For not hating me."

"How could I hate you? You gave up your company, lost me my cushy and, well paying if I might add, job, and caused Clarke to go into full blown psychotic art break. All good, right?"

"Excuse me, but your new job is just as cushy and much better paying, plus I saved you from a monster of a boss; have you heard about her? I mean, some people say she'd kill for the bottom line." There was a long pause. "Too soon?" Lexa laughed.

"Yes, too soon, you ass. But thank you Lexa, for real. Thank you for always taking care of us. When will you be home? Indra said you had to fly to the London office?"

"Ugh, yeah, have to go explain why I arbitrarily sell my multi-billion dollar company and disappeared for 6 months. You know, logistics and shit."

"Sounds like a blast. Good luck, oh and this time don't lead with the fact that you've known you were going to do this before you went on 'sabbatical'. Everyone was pretty pissed."

"Ah, yeah... I didn't have much time to plan that speech, ya know, getting over mind-blowing sex with the girl I'm in love with, only for her to disappear into the abyss hours after."

"Hell Lex, you didn't have to admit to it. She left you, though? That's balls. Clarke's clearly taking after the master of one night stands."

"You're an ass. I gotta go, make sure you read over that contract I sent, I want to make sure you're happy with everything. If you could too, shoot me a list of the tech team you want, you'll see it in the contract. Oh, and I'll be crazy busy once I land so if you have questions give Indra a call until I get back."

"Ahh, alright, already barking orders I see... When are you coming back? Ya know, on the off chance Clarke comes out for air and asks for you?"

"It'll be about a week and a half, hopefully earlier."

"Alright, see ya later boss!"

"Bye Rae"

It had been 2 days since Lexa had returned back to New York to address her staff. As you could assume, shit hit the fan and Lexa received a slew of feedback ranging from 'wherever you go, I'm coming with' to 'everyone was right about you being a cold hearted bitch.' Lexa didn't take most into account. She knew where she was headed, and she knew, mostly, the team that she would be taking with her. Everything, however needed to remain very 'hush hush' until after the signing of the contract.

On the other hand, she had been so busy that she barely had time to register what happened between her and Clarke. Clarke had left, right after almost proclaiming that she loved Lexa again. Lexa gave her space, she didn't reach out, she didn't know how or what to say; let alone the fact that she hadn't had 5 minutes to herself. She knew she'd have to fight for Clarke, but now wasn't the time. Clarke needed to figure out what she was feeling, and Lexa needed to handle her feelings as well.

Lexa boarded her plane and began the journey across the pond, easily falling asleep due to multiple nights without it.

"Hey, have you heard from Clarke?"

"I wish everyone would quit asking me on all things Clarke. Yes, she's painting, she said don't bother her until she's done. You know how she gets Matt."

"Yeah, I know, I just haven't seen her much lately. She's been staying at the studio most nights, and when she is home I have a gallery event and ya know, we just haven't seen much of each other."

"Well in your world, no news is good news right? She's probably just on some new kick and wants to perfect her crap before she shows it to the world."

"Alright, thanks Raven. Hopefully we'll see you for brunch tomorrow? I mean, if Clarke leaves her dungeon."

"Yeah yeah, Saturday morning brunch as usual. See ya Matt."

Raven was seriously getting tired of being Clarke's mediator. Truth is, she hadn't heard from Clarke in three days since she returned from the lake house. Lexa had given Raven an open invitation earlier in the week to stay there whenever she wanted now that it was finished. Since she wouldn't be working for a couple more weeks and Octavia had some vacation time coming up she figured she'd get a group of them together for a Sunday through Tuesday mini vacation. Really though, Raven was more interested in what was 'so amazing' about the old house she once remembered.

TO OCTAVIA, BELAMY, ANYA, CLARKE: Make yourselves available Sun-Tues we're going on a trip.

FROM CLARKE: No Lexa? No Matt?

TO CLARKE: Nope just me, you, Anya, Bell and O.

FROM CLARKE: Anya...?

TO CLARKE: You'll be fine. Man up Griffin.

FROM CLARKE: Fine. We'll talk tomorrow.

FROM OCTAVIA: I'm down. Where we going?

TO OCTAVIA: Not telling.

FROM OCTAVIA: Ugh, whatever, I'm down. No Matt?

TO OCTAVIA: Yup.

FROM OCTAVIA: Fuck yeah, now I'm really down. I'm totes team Lexa right now..

FROM BELL: Gonna have to bail babe, I have a date Sunday night.

TO BELL: Who the fuck goes on a date on a Sunday? Whatever man, your loss.

FROM ANYA: Me and Clarke in the same room? Please tell me I don't have to deal with that dick head of a fiancé too...

TO ANYA: You guys really need to get over this, and no, no Matt and no Lexa. Besides you're going to need to get along with Clarke if we're going to keep having nights like last night.

FROM ANYA: I will be nice. I promise ;)

TO CLARKE, ANYA, OCTAVIA: alright bitches, it's just the 4 of us. Pack your bathing suits!

FROM OCTAVIA: I swear to god if you and Anya have loud ass sex like last night I'm leaving with Clarkey.

FROM CLARKE: So that's like a thing... Anya and Raven? #Ranya?

FROM RAVEN: Fuck yeah #Ranya

FROM ANYA: ...why do I even like any of you?

FROM OCTAVIA: Because we're the coolest friends you'll ever have.

FROM CLARKE: I second that.

FROM RAVEN: Same babe, you're stuck with them and me.

Brunch the following day was uneventful, Clarke and Matt held hands like everything was fine. Raven and Octavia talked about work and the new job Lexa couldn't tell her about. It all seemed to go back to normal, at least for the most part.

"Hey babe, Raven is making us go on a girl's weekend this weekend so I won't be home."

"Cool, sounds fun, where you off to?" Matt responded, seemingly not fazed by the sudden departure.

"I don't know. It's Rae we could be hiking Mt. Vesuvius for all I know."

"Well let's hope not for your sake, they'd have to leave you behind at 200ft." Matt quipped referring to an earlier adventure they had together.

"Omg, it was one time, and for the record, I unknowingly had pneumonia if you recall!"

"I know babe, I'm only joking. How's the painting going? Raven said you had some sudden inspiration?"

"Uh.. Yeah you could call it that. I just needed to get out of my head." Clarke responded trying to hide the blush that was forming on her face. 'God, why does just thinking about her do this to me?' Clarke thought to herself.

"Great, hopefully you'll let me see them soon?"

"Yeah, for sure."

"What's up babe? You've been kinda weird lately? Pre-wedding jitters getting you worked up?"

"Uh... Yeah, I guess. It's fine. I'll figure it out. I promise." With that Clarke left to meet Raven outside with the rest of their foursome headed to their unknown location for the next 3 days.

Raven was driving her signature lime green jeep with the top off. Octavia was in the back the look of relief she gave Clarke was humorous to say the least. Clearly, she had been exposed to too much #Ranya already and it was only 20 minutes into their adventure. Anya helped Clarke load her things into the trunk space that was made up mainly of vodka and beer. The only person who knew where they'd be headed was Anya due to Raven needing to know if they'd need to bring tents like they always had before. As soon as Clarke hopped into the back Raven sped off, and out of the city.

"So... Does anyone know where we're going other than the PDA queen?" Octavia asked the group.

"PDA queen? If I remember it was only last week you basically we're having sex on my dance floor with Lincoln..." Anya chimed in for her girlfriend's aid.

"Oh my God, we were dancing, we're not in third grade anymore."

"O, babe, please just say you'll be exclusive with him. It's been 6 months now..." Clarke said overly exasperated.

"We are, I mean, we have been for a few weeks. He's just been gone a lot with Lexa being all over the place."

"Raven... Where are we going...?" Clarke questioned. The area looking far too familiar now.

"The lake house, Lexa said I could use it whenever and now seemed like a good time."

"Great..." Clarke was excited but also nervous. She didn't know what to think really. The house held many memories for her, but her most recent memory was what was plaguing her the most.

"Yeah! Lexa said the only rule is no sleeping in her bed unless you're Clarke cause she doesn't want dirty 'sex mongers' in her bed."

"Well then why the fuck is Clarke okay? If anyone of us is a sex addict it's Clarke!" Octavia retorted, clearly upset she wouldn't be sleeping in the master bedroom.

"Oh my god. I'm not a sex addict!"

"Really Clarke, it took you all of 3 hours to jump into bed with L-" Raven was interrupted.

"She fucking told you?! What the fuck Raven? Why would you bring me here if you knew what happened?"

"Holy shit, you slept with Lexa?!" Octavia and Anya said in unison.

"She didn't tell me, I guessed... And by the way, you're not as fucking subtle as you think. Returning home at 8:30am when normally you don't get out of bed until noon? Then locking yourself in your studio for days?"

"Wait... Hold up. Like legit, you and Lex? Am I hearing this all right?"

"Shut up O!" Clarke playfully swatted her best friend.

"Holy shit..." Anya was the last one to speak, she knew exactly what that decision would do to Lexa, but also to Clarke.

Clarke had always been adamantly against cheating of any kind, regardless of circumstances. In fact, when Clarke and Lexa had met at the bar for the first time Clarke had called her then boyfriend to break up with him before approaching Lexa. She didn't even know if anything would turn out from the beautiful brunette that had sent her a drink earlier in the night, but she broke up with Finn just minutes before she even attempted anything.

The girls made their way into the driveway of the lake house nearly 30 minutes after the silence had begun. Seeing the house in the daylight was a completely different view for Clarke. Yes, she had seen the amazing transformation of the inside of the house, but she came and went before she ever saw it in the sun. Originally, a dirty stained white color Lexa had it painted bright white, she added black shutters, and new railings and posts for the front porch. It really was like a house out of a magazine. The front porch had black wood flooring, and even a porch swing Clarke had always said she wanted some day. The yard was beautifully landscaped with tiger lilies and some other flowers Clarke didn't know the name of. Lexa had added what appeared to be a boat house or garage to the left of the house closer to the water. It too donned the black and white theme. It was two stories, and the second floor had a large balcony that looked out over the lake. Clarke was really intrigued at what would be up there, the view from the balcony would be amazing to paint.

The girls grabbed there things after they finally settled down from the sheer amazement of what had been done to the old house. They had come out here many summer days working on it together with Lexa and Clarke but what sat before them was something out of a movie. Both Octavia and Raven were in awe of the sheer dedication Lexa had put into every detail. Once inside the amazement didn't wear off, instead Octavia and Raven went through the lower level just as Clarke did her first night here, not saying a word, but just taking everything in. Anya had a look of bemusement on her face the whole time, she knew exactly how much time and effort went into this house. Hell, she was the one who helped paint most of it. After finally getting their bearings the girls all settled on the couch in the great room to talk about everything they had seen.

"It's pretty amazing isn't it?" Anya said to no one in particular.

"No wonder you slept with her Clarkey, she rebuilt this whole house for you... My God, it's... It's just crazy" Octavia said, eyes still scanning the area around her.

"I don't even have words, how did she do all this? I mean, I know a year is a long time, but this, is... Unbelievable." Raven had the same awestruck face that Octavia did, eyes focused on the large glass bi-fold doors to the patio. "Holy shit, she put in a new dock? And a new patio? Oh my God, this is seriously going to be the best weekend ever."

"Did she really do all this by herself?" Clarke questioned Anya.

"Well, a couple things she needed to contract out like the boat house getting built and doing plumbing and electrical stuff, but yeah, she painted and put the floor down, decorated the place herself, all of it. We'd be out here for weeks at a time, she worked straight through. It was cathartic for her, ya know?" Anya paused for a second, not sure whether to say what she had to next. "You know, she did do all this for you Clarke; I think part of her thought it would help you come back to her if there was ever a chance, the other part I think was... She needed to have pieces of you close to her, like a reminder that what you had was real."

"She did everything for you C, for all of us..." Raven said somberly. The room remained quiet for a while until Octavia as usual broke that silence.

"Hell, enough with the sappy shit, Lexa's amazing we already know that. Let's go pick rooms, and then get your asses down here for some lakeside fun, bitches." Octavia yelled behind her running up the stairs with her large bag.

"I really forgot how energetic she was..." Anya said, slinging her bag over her shoulder and picking up Raven's in the same motion.

"You gotta love O though, she's always down for a party." Raven said, still sitting on the couch waiting for Clarke to get up. Anya went upstairs on her own, giving the two some time to talk.

"Rae, do you think what I did was wrong? With Lexa? Ya know, sleeping with her?"

"I don't know babe, I mean, what is your heart telling you?"

"That... That it felt right, but also that I hurt a man who's done nothing but try and fix me from what she's done. I mean... Matt fixed everything that Lexa broke.. You know? And yeah, she did it to protect us, to protect me, but, it still hurts Rae, she still broke my heart."

"I have something for you... Lexa gave it to me before she left. She said not to give it to you until she was back from London, but I think right now, you just need to see what she has to say... You don't have to read it, I mean, you can throw it away if you want and I'm sure she'd understand. She knows C... she knows how much you love Matt, and how much this is tearing you up. I think she's accepted everything, for what it is.. Regardless of what you choose to do from here."

"Thanks Rae... Um, I'll be down in a little bit okay?"

Clarke and Raven made their way upstairs, Clarke to the master bedroom and Raven to the spare room with Anya.

Anya and Raven sat their things down quickly, changed into their bathing suits and met a waiting Octavia downstairs. Octavia already had 4 shot glasses full of some sort of clear alcohol, most likely vodka knowing her.

"CLA-"

"Don't O, she needs some time, she'll be down later, I promise." Raven interrupted before Octavia's boisterous voice could get Clarke's name out.

"Ugh, fine, whatever. More for me!"

"I really hope you've learned to hold your liquor better than you used to Octavia.." Anya joked.

"I'll have you know I can drink you under the table Anya, bar keep of Trikru!" Octavia challenged.

"Oh God, this is going to get messy, remember guys no drinking and swimming, we all remember the first year here." Raven warned.

"Listen that was all Lexa trying to show off for Clarke, no one told that idiot to try and swim across the lake completely obliterated after hours of drinking." Octavia chuckled.

"Jesus, do you remember trying to get her sloppy ass in the boat?!" Anya was in full blown hysteria at this point.

"Uh yeah, you assholes, I do; because you laughed from the shore when she flipped me in 3 times in a row!" Raven yelled at the pair that were now crying from laugher.

The next hour or so wore on like this with the girls retelling old stories of their time together. It had been a while since they had eaten and all three were getting hungry. Raven volunteered to be the person to go ask Clarke what kind of pizza she'd have, even though everyone knew. 'Double cheese extra pepperoni' classic Clarke.

"Hey C, we're gonna order pizza-" Raven stopped seeing Clarke on the bed clearly re-reading the letter Lexa had left her, she wasn't crying, in fact, she looked happy, lighter maybe. "You okay babe? You've been up here a while..."

"Yeah, yeah I'm good Rae, thanks. Uh double cheese extra pepperoni" Clarke responded, folding away the letter and returning it to its envelope.

"Shoulda known. Typical Clarke." Raven chuckled. "So... You ready to join us? O is getting seriously stir crazy, she needs some Clarkey."

"Yeah, coming right now." Clarke laughed while putting on her bathing suit behind the bathroom door. "Hey Rae?"

"Yeah babe?"

"You were right..."

"About?"

"Everything..."

"Not sure what you're talking about, but you know this Reyes is never wrong. Meet you downstairs, I gotta go check on the children."

Raven and Clarke had made their way downstairs to order the pizza. The group just sat and chatted mostly about everything that had been going on in their own lives. Each of them claimed a lawn chair and were laying out under the quickly setting sun. Anya and Octavia had held off their drinking challenge until later in the night so as not to waste precious sun bathing time. The pizza arrived and was devoured quickly after. The conversations were growing deeper with each drink they had started having.

"Let's play truth!" Octavia shouted.

"Don't you mean truth or dare?" Anya asked.

"No, we don't allow O to play dare when she's drunk, way too many hospital visits put a kibosh on that." Clarke explained.

"Yeah, yeah, you jump off a roof one time and everyone holds it against you for years!" Octavia chuckled, sipping down the rest of her vodka tonic. "So, truth it is!"

"I'm down" Anya and Raven said in unison.

"Ugh, fine..." Clarke said hesitantly. Games of truth with Raven and Octavia usually ended up with someone crying or a huge fight between the 3 of them. Hopefully with Anya here it would be less emotional.

"Okay, Reyes, then me, then Anya and then Clarke." Octavia sputtered out. "If you're caught in a lie or half-truth you down your drink? And no targeting, that's just not nice."

They all agreed to the terms.

"Alright, who to choose, who to choose... Okay, O, who was the last person you hooked up with before Lincoln" Raven questioned.

"Ugh... You guys already know this you alwayssss bring it up! Fucking Jasper okay... Not my greatest moment."

"That's hilarious!" Anya said nearly spitting her drink out.

"Oh just wait dear...my turn now; Anya, have you ever had sex with a guy?"

"Nope, gold star right here." Anya answered confidently.

"That was a boring one O." Clarke chastised.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, I'm just trying to wean her into it. Your turn Anya."

"Hmmm... Okay, Clarke, why did you slap Lexa at the gallery?"

"Damn, she jumps right to it doesn't she...?" Raven said taking a long drink from her glass.

Clarke chuckled before answering. "I really don't know... I think it was just my gut reaction. I didn't even realize I was doing it until it happened."

"Fair enough Griffin, it was pretty balls. I've heard you've grown some lately." Anya laughed.

"Yeah yeah... My turn, Raven, what did Lexa tell you about the night I came up here?"

"She said you both made choices you shouldn't have, I guessed that you had sex, she didn't deny it, then she said later she was distracted at her speech because of 'mind blowing sex with the girl she's in love with' and the fact that you disappeared into an abyss or something."

"Mind blowing sex?" Anya asked with a quizzical eyebrow.

"Not your turn yet Anya!" Octavia chimed in. "And you, Griffin, you ran away? Like a legit one night stand? Pretty impressive, never knew you had the balls."

"That's all she said?" Clarke asked again, seemingly confused at how casually Raven said it. "Was she like making a joke about the mind-blowing sex part or something?"

"Nope. No joke."

"Interesting" Clarke said while rubbing her forehead. "Ok Rae, your turn."

"Alright, since you made me betray a conversation with a friend, read us the letter Lexa wrote you..."

"Babe, that's not fair, that's personal." Anya tried to defend her cousin's honor.

"No, no it's fine, it's really not that personal. And I'll cut out any of the really emotional parts, is that fair Rae? It is kind of an invasion of privacy..." Clarke suggested.

"Fine, but don't cut out the gushy stuff, I love when Lexa gets gushy." Raven finally responded after a few moments.

Clarke was back from retrieving the letter before she read it to the group. She opened the envelope, and read over the letter again, a smile forming on her lips, trying to pick out which pieces she could read and which she shouldn't.

 _Clarke,_

 _I don't have much time so I'll keep this short. I know you feel like you made a mistake last night, and maybe in the scheme of things you did, well, we did. Just know that it didn't mean nothing to me, every moment with you means something, even when you're slapping me in the face. I know that leaving you like I did you hurt you, maybe even broke you. What I did wasn't right, or fair, or honorable; and frankly, what I did last night wasn't either. You have a choice to make Clarke, this isn't an ultimatum or even a request. This is just me finally being honest with you. Matt is an amazing man, he will treat you right, and he loves you so deeply, you can see it in his eyes. You can be honest with him Clarke, you can tell him the mistake you made last night, and he will forgive you, because he loves you and because he's a good man. Please don't take this as me saying I don't want you with everything I have, that is the furthest thing from the truth. What I want is your happiness Clarke, no matter if it's with Matt, or me, or someone you meet next month. You deserve love, you deserve everything in this world. The real point of what I'm trying to say is; whatever happens from here, I will support you, I will respect whatever choice you make, and most importantly, I will always be there for you in whatever capacity you'll take me as._

 _Always,_

 _Lexa_

In the end, Clarke ended up reading the whole thing to the group. They all fell silent; Octavia with tears in her eyes, Raven with her mouth gaped open and Anya with a strong, somber look on her face. All three of them lost in their own thoughts. Raven knew the Lexa she had learned to love years ago was still there, still being strong despite the fact that Clarke was the only person she'd truly love, no matter what she said. Octavia was thinking back to times she'd stayed up late just talking about life and the world with Lexa, remembering how she was wise beyond her years. That still held true today, Lexa was putting Clarke above herself, she always had, and Octavia knew she always would. Anya on the other hand only felt sadness, she knew how much it must have hurt Lexa to write those words. Lexa still believed Clarke would choose her and part of Anya felt that Lexa would break completely if she didn't. Yes, Clarke's happiness was most important to Lexa, but Anya knew if Matt was Clarke's happiness that would end up hurting Lexa much more than she already was.

"Guys... Say something... It's all going to be okay, you see?" Clarke said finally.

"Are you fucking blind? She is clearly still completely in love with you. Jesus, Clarke, read between the lines, she's literally the only person on the planet that would say 'I'm still in love with you, but we'll still be okay if you choose him'" Octavia spat out.

"She's not forcing me to choose her, that's what she's saying. She said she'd respect my choice."

"C, she loves you, so much so that she's willing to lose you. Lexa, she.. she doesn't want to lose you completely by making you choose between her or Matt. Yes, she said she'll support your choice, but don't you think maybe she's hoping that choice will be her?" Raven tried to explain further, the game of truth long since forgotten.

"Anya? What do you think?" Clarke questioned, now finally filling in the blanks.

"It's not a simple answer Clarke..."

"Can you at least try...? Please?" Clarke pleaded.

"Look, Lexa has done a lot of shitty things the last year, and they hurt you, all of you, but don't forget how much it hurt her too... She gave up everything for you guys... It doesn't change the pain you felt and still feel. It doesn't change the fact you have moved on with Matt, the fact that you're engaged to him too… Clarke; you left an engagement ring for Lexa to find at the pent house, and a letter telling her how you were going to propose; on the birthday that she had spent crying herself to sleep in my arms because of how much she hated herself and Nia for what she had to do. That same week was the week the magazine cover came out, it's when she found out you were engaged. She's been hurting just as much, if not more than you for the last 15 months. But still, she took care of you, she watched over you, she fought for your safety. Hell Clarke, she built a fucking house for you… Listen, I'm not saying that you have to choose Lexa, I'm not telling you that you have to choose, but what I am saying is that you need to take a serious step back and realize exactly who you're walking away from. Lexa will respect your decision, she has no choice, but if it's Matt.. That will break her, even though she'll never tell you that." Anya didn't realize how angry she got recounting the events unknown to the group. "Look, I'm not trying to make you feel like shit, but Clarke… Don't make this decision tonight, don't make it tomorrow… Give her time, give yourself time. Your wounds are so fresh, your hearts are still hurting." With that Anya got up and started to light a fire in the fire pit. Once she had it completed she lit a cigarette and sent a quick text.

TO LEXA: Don't you dare give up. Fight for her Lexa.

FROM LEXA: Trust me, I haven't given up.


	11. Chapter 11

Once Anya had calmed down a bit she returned to the group. The three girls were deep in a conversation about Lexa, the house and everything that had happened the last year. Clarke was sitting somberly listening to her friends recount every bad decision Lexa made and why she did it, slowly the three different parts of the story were fitting together. What they didn't know was that the story wouldn't end there. Anya overheard Clarke comment on the fact that Lexa, the girl who got her to finally chase her dreams of being an artist never even got to see her first show.

"Clarke, you need to see something. Alone." Anya said while grabbing her hand. She went to the light switches, flipping two switches, one turned on the back patio lights, and the other turned on the lights that lined the path to the boat house. "I'll be right back babe." Anya threw back to Raven.

Anya with Clarke still in tow was nearly dragging the girl to the boat house. In reality, Anya was just really excited for Clarke to see what was ahead of them.

"What did Lexa get me a boat or something? That's something she'd do, grand gestures were always her thing?" Clarke tried to laugh it off, a little uncomfortable with being alone with Anya based on their history.

"You haven't seen grand gesture yet Clarke, just wait." Anya said, hoping she didn't reveal anything. "I mean, minus this whole house."

Once in the boat house Anya flipped a switch turning on the lights. There was in fact a boat, but that isn't what Anya pulled Clarke in here for.

"I knew it, of course... A boat." Clarke said emphatically.

"You really think I'd walk all the way over here for a fucking boat? Come on, we need to go upstairs."

"Listen Anya, I don't think Rae would be very happy about you brining me to another bedroom, I mean, they do call me the sex ad-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence."

"Do I need to close my eyes or something? Is it a puppy? Oh my god, is it a secret lair?"

Clarke's guesses were making Anya chuckle the both of them still slightly tipsy even after the recent sobering conversation.

"Shut up, don't close your eyes, just get up the damn stairs."

Anya let Clarke lead the way, not wanting to hinder her view once at the top of the stairs. Clarke was mumbling obscenities at Anya under her breath for having to climb the spiral stairs in such a state. Once at the top Clarke's mumbling abruptly stopped. She was silent for what seemed like 5 minutes before she finally moved from the top step to the landing of the second story. The room was completely white with a dark black wooden floor. Clarke eyed the space in awe. The room was basically a huge personal gallery. On the left were photographs hanging on the wall, to the right were paintings, probably 10-15 from what Clarke could tell. The part of the room that drew her the most was near the balcony doors. There was a long half wall that separated the space from the viewing area. Clarke moved quickly past the framed photographs and painting surly from some super expensive, high class artist. The floor in the space near the balcony changed from wooden floors to white tile. There was a long table in the middle with paints, canvases, brushes, anything you could think of, there were also pastels and charcoal pencils. Near the doors were 3 large easels with blank canvases on them. To the left of the table was a large stack of various picture frames. Clarke hadn't said a word yet, instead just roamed around the sectioned off room trying to take everything in. To the right she saw a door to what looked to be an added room in the corner of the large space. Clarke moved towards the door opening it to find a dark room full of cameras, lenses, and different chemicals surly for developing photographs. Something finally clicked for Clarke, Lexa had always loved taking pictures in college, but when she opened Woods she never had the time.

"Is she taking pictures again?" Clarke asked.

"Take a look at those pictures you walked past." Was all Anya provided.

Clarke made her way to the beginning of the images all the way at the start of the room near the stairs. She had a thing about seeing exhibits from the entrance point first. The first picture was a simple sunset, but something was familiar about the picture Clarke couldn't put her finger on it.

"Where is this?" Clarke asked Anya hoping she'd know the answer.

"Think Clarke."

"I don't-" suddenly Clarke had a quick flashback to her and Lexa, this is where Lexa asked Clarke to be her girlfriend, that's why is was so familiar, the picture taken from where they sat afterwards. It was clearly taken at the same time of day from her memory. "Where she asked me to be her girlfriend.."

"Keep going Clarke, I'll give you some time. We'll be on the patio."

"Thank you Anya... For everything, for showing me this..." Clarke said softly. Anya gave a simple 'mhmm' and made her way back to the two waiting girls.

Clarke continued down the photographs, searching her memory for each image. The second photograph was a close up of Clarke's smile, this must have been taken without Clarke's knowledge and Lexa had saved it all these years. The next a perspective view of the brick archway to their first apartment, it was taken from the view Clarke and Lexa had when sat together signing over the new lease. The pictures went on that way, all taken from a view of where Clarke and Lexa had been. The pictures were eternalizing their simple moments together. Clarke realized all these pictures had been taken recently due to subtle changes or aging in the area. The only older picture was that of Clarke's smile. Clarke was overwhelmed. Lexa had taken so much time, had thought of every moment to take these picture and they were beautiful. Their love was beautiful, their relationship was beautiful. Clarke took a second to catch her breath before making her way to the paintings. Once she saw the first one she took a step back to look at the rest, they were all Clarke's. The first three from her first exhibit, the rest from other exhibits she had headlined at. Lexa had at least one from every exhibit Clarke had done in the last 15 months.

"Holy shit..." Clarke said to herself.

Clarke didn't realize anyone come in until Octavia put her arm around her.

"Are these all yours? I remember that one from your first exhibit." Octavia asked

"Yeah, how did she get all of these? How did she even know I was showing? They all sold before the exhibits were over." Clarke responded. She thought back trying to remember if Matt had told her about any of the buyers, most of whom she had met at her showings. "Wait, shit, O... Remember how there was that anonymous buyer at the first show? Matt did a private showing for them, I thought it was just some uppity guy who didn't want to be bothered by the crowd. Oh my god, I have to talk to Anya. Fuck, I have to talk to Matt. O... She was there... She still came, every exhibit, she was there."

"Clarke... You remember the last exhibit? Matt acted like he knew Lexa, it was weird, I was so pissed I didn't even see the connection."

Clarke looked at her with her mouth gaping open. She didn't know what to think, or say, all she knew was she needed to talk to Anya. Clarke made her way at a quick pace down the stairs to the patio where Anya and Raven we're currently making out.

"She was there, wasn't she? She knows Matt." Clarke asked pointedly.

"Damn Clarke, what a fucking cock block." Raven said before Anya could respond.

"Tell me Anya, was it her? The 'anonymous' buyer?" Clarke asked throwing up fake quotation marks.

"Clarke, chill, what are you talking about?" Raven asked, Anya hadn't said a word.

"Rae, go look. Octavia is still in there, Anya and I need to talk." Clarke didn't give Raven the option before moving to sit next to the older blonde. Raven was nervous leaving an unpredictable Clarke with her girlfriend.

"Just give us a minute baby, it's okay." Anya comforted her.

Raven sighed as she got up from Anya's lap, making her way down the path to the boat house. Once out of ear shot Anya began her explanation, she didn't realize Clarke would figure out everything that quickly.

"Yes, Lexa knows Matt. But that part of the story you need to talk to her or your fiancé about. Clearly, both of them were keeping it from you not just Lexa. And to your other questions, yes, Matt did private showings for Lexa for every exhibit you had. Lexa would fly back from where ever she was for the day, meet Matt at the gallery and see your work. And yes, she always bought at least one piece."

"How did she..? Why would Matt not tell me?"

"Clarke, I didn't realize you'd figure it all out this quick, and frankly, I don't know the details between Matt and Lexa, you need to talk to them about that."

"Why did you show me? I mean, she could have kept this secret forever.." Clarke asked.

"Because when you sounded so mad that Lexa never went to your first exhibit.. You needed to know Clarke. She was always there, no matter what was going on with Nia or Finn, she made her way back to you, even though she couldn't tell you about it."

"She's still in love with me? Isn't she? I mean, I know she is, but it's just... why now? Why is she showing me all of this now? Now that I'm engaged?"

"Clarke, you need to talk to Lexa, about everything. I can't tell her story for her, but one thing I can tell you is that she didn't have a choice. All of this, it's happening now because it couldn't have happened earlier." Anya said before getting up and uncharacteristically bringing Clarke in for a hug. "She has never stopped loving you Clarke, her love for you is what kept her going after everything, it's what still keeps her going. She'll never stop loving you."

Clarke and Anya stayed that way for a few moments, Clarke silently crying into Anya's shoulder. The group retired early that night, hoping to make the rest of the weekend less emotional, maybe this time away was exactly what Clarke needed.

Lexa was in the middle of a meeting when she got the text from Anya. It was cryptic but meaningful knowing her cousin. She wasn't sure what to think but waited for a reply that never came. She went on about the rest of her day. The speech she gave was much better received the second time around. Her employees were sad, but still respected Lexa to act accordingly.

That night Lexa made a call to Raven to check over how she felt about the contract and if she had picked her tech team.

"Hey, you were the talk of the town last night." Raven answered.

"How so? Good morning by the way."

"Clarke saw your sanctum. She also figured out you know Matt."

"Anya..." Lexa sighed. "She showed her the gallery didn't she?"

"Yeah she did. Clarke lost it, like 300 different emotions, oh and get this, Anya and her hugged!" Raven said louder than a whisper, causing Anya to wake up next to her.

"Babe, is that Lexa?" Anya asked sleepily. "Don't tell her about Clarke seeing the gallery."

"Too late honey." Raven smiled at her girlfriend.

"Tell Anya we'll be having a nice sit down when I return." Lexa said loud enough for Anya to hear through the speaker.

"Ooh you're in trouble!" Raven called to Anya.

"Shit.." Anya replied he face falling in the pillow.

"Okay, she's sleeping or dead or something. What's up Lex?"

"Just calling to see how you feel about the contract and to see if you've chosen your team."

"Oh fuck, I'm sorry I haven't even looked at it yet. Can I text you later this morning, I promise I'll go through it right after we're off the phone."

"Ugh, that's unlike you Rae, but fine, just let me know. How's Clarke?"

"I know, I'm sorry, and the reason I haven't been able to read it is Clarke, she's been all over the place, one second I think she's ready to leave Matt and the next she's looking at wedding magazines."

"Oh.. Well just-um.. Watch out for her Rae."

"Lex... She read the letter. She um, she thought you were trying to tell her it's okay to be with Matt. Is that what you really wanted to say?"

Raven heard a choke from Lexa across the line. "Um, I mean, yes. If he makes her happy that's what I want, I want her to be happy Rae."

"I know you do, but she can't see that you're what makes her happy. Ugh you know how damn stubborn she is."

"I can't show her something she doesn't want to see... You know that Raven. I left, you said it yourself. I broke her, I broke us, I can't just come back expecting she'll leave her fiancé to be with me. I've accepted that. I just truly want her to be happy."

"Okay babe, but just so you know, I'm totally team Lexa."

"Don't say that... Matt did nothing wrong. Plus, you need to support Clarke regardless of what she chooses, or who she chooses."

"Ugh, I know, Matt really is great, but damn I just miss the old days. I miss you guys together, we always had so much fun. And don't get me wrong Matt is fun and adventurous and stuff, but it's just so.. So vanilla I guess. He's such a good guy that he won't call out Clarke when she's being a psycho or like when she's clearly fucking wrong, like I swear, they've never had a fight in their whole relationship. It's just, I don't know."

"Whatever is meant to be will be. I gotta get some sleep now, and read the damn contract. Please?" Lexa didn't want to hear any more about how amazing Matt was.

"Oh right, it's like 2am there or something right? Night Lex. Love you!"

"Love you too. Bye Raven."

Raven made her way to the kitchen to start breakfast with her contract in hand. Clarke was up already, she had started pancakes, an image Raven thought she'd never see.

"Couldn't sleep? I don't think I've ever seen you up this early, let alone cooking." Raven asked, grabbing the cup of coffee Clarke held out for her. "Thanks."

"Yeah, I don't know. Just been thinking a lot. I feel like I go between hating Lexa and loving her like every hour."

"You can feel both, you know...? I mean that's why you fell for her originally wasn't it? Because she could hold her own with you? Tell you when you were wrong, make you crazy?"

"Yeah, I mean one of the first things she said to me was that I was wrong for going to med school when my passion was art. Of course being Lexa, she said it so it seemed like everything I had planned out for myself was some big lie. God, she used to drive me nuts."

"She does do that doesn't she?" Raven said laughing.

"Whatcha got there?" Clarke asked eyeing the packet of paper Raven had brought down with her.

"Oh, it's my new contract. Lexa told me to read it over days ago but I totally forgot then she yelled at me on the phone just now because I hadn't read it." Raven laughed out. "Typical Lexa."

"New contract?"

"Yeah, I won't be staying at Woods, we both know Nia would have me gutted first thing when she takes over."

"So what's the contract for then?"

"New job Lexa is giving me, I really don't even know what it, she just told me to read the contract."

"Well you better get to it then, you can't keep Miss Woods waiting." Clarke laughed as she returned to flipping her pancakes.

Raven went to the barstool at the island to begin reading over the contract in front of her. She only got 3 lines in before she looked up to Clarke is shock.

"Oh my god..." Raven exclaimed.

"What? What's wrong?" Clarke said looking around the kitchen.

"She's making me part owner of this new company. Actually she making me the proprietary owner at 51% ownership."

"Wait, what?" Clarke was seriously confused by the admission. "You're a tech person, you're not a financial guru like her..."

"It's not a financial firm, it's a tech company. Mecha Technology. Clarke, she's giving me a company!"

"Wait, giving it to you? Don't you have to like pay some sort of something for ownership like I'm pretty sure that's a law somewhere?"

"Look, it's paid for. I owe $10.00." Raven pointed out the remaining balance owed for ownership of Mecha Technology showing remaining balance of $10.00 the above line showing a deposit of $49,990.00 to the $50,000.00 buy in amount.

"Holy shit... Keep reading. Tell me more. What the hell is going on?"

Raven continued reading through the contract stopping after a few pages to address the eagerly awaiting Clarke.

"Well come on, what does it say?!" Clarke asked impatiently.

"Clarke... She's been planning this for at least two years. This was always her plan. There no doubt." Raven was in complete shock of what she had read this far.

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember a couple years ago when I came home pissed because Lexa turned down a proposal for that app I created for the firm? You know the one that tracked each account and gave suggestions based on market fluctuation and stuff?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well when I showed her how I could make the app and everything she told me to scrap everything I had done at work, she actually was kind of a bitch about it. Told me not to ever use company funds again for anything related to it." Raven was trying to fill in the blanks as she spoke. "She, she had to know that she'd eventually end up selling Woods… That's why she told me not to use company property to make it. She was protecting it, and me."

"I don't get it...?"

"Clarke, if I made the app with Woods Consolidated funds or property whoever was in control of the company would have full ownership of it. It's the law."

"Okay... And? You scrapped the app 2 years ago, why's it matter now?"

"That's it, about a month before she left Lexa asked me if I had any progress on it, if I figured out how to fix the bugs that I originally encountered. By that time I had, I didn't work on it a ton, but it was a fun project to clear my mind after work. She tried it out and told me a couple issues with the formulas and stuff and told me to keep working on it. She even made sure to say 'but not at Woods'. Well, when Lexa left I was so pissed and just needed to get my stress out and I just kept going and creating different programs revolving around the same app, I did the original one, then modified it for student loans and payback rates then did a third for IRA loans and 401k tracking. I never thought about it again until like 6 months after Lexa left, she held a conference call with Indra and I and asked how the app was coming. I told her how I finalized it, then made two others, she told me to send the apps to her personal email account and that was the last I heard about it."

"And...?"

"And... That's what Mecha Technology is, it's my apps Clarke. All three of them."

"So Lexa created a company, to sell your apps? Wouldn't it be easier to just buy them from you? Pay you like royalties or something?"

"Yes, it's going to sell my apps if I agree but that's the other thing, I'll be able to create anything else I want technology wise. I can make whatever apps I want, and look here, the budget for creation is set at 750,000.00 per year. I mean it says contingent on me, since I'm the owner. But Clarke, this is my dream..."

"Wow..." Clarke was in shock, just as Raven was. "I'm so happy for you Raven. This is amazing."

"I own my own fucking company if I agree Clarke! Oh my god, I love Lexa."

"You love who?!" Anya said as she made her way into the kitchen.

"Lexa, I love her. Did you know about this?" Raven asked Anya.

"Uh kinda, just that she was going to get you a job once she sold the company to Nia."

"I own a fucking company Anya.. A fucking tech company that Lexa created."

"Oh yeah, I remember her saying something like that. It's great isn't it?" Anya was still sleepy so grabbed Ravens untouched coffee and started taking a sip.

"Hey, how do I get ahold of her? We need to talk.. Please Raven?" Clarke asked pleadingly.

Raven looked to Anya for advice. "It's fine Rae." Anya answered.

Raven gave Lexa's phone number to Clarke to which Clarke went up to the room she was staying in and proceeded to make the call. It had been about a week since she had spoken to Lexa. She knew it had to be very late in London so she wasn't sure Lexa would answer or not. It rang three times before she heard a sleepy Lexa on the other end.

"Woods." Lexa's standard answer for unknown numbers.

"Lexa? Sorry, I woke you, I'll let you go back to sleep, I'm sorry."

"Clarke? What? No, no I'm good I'm awake." Lexa jumped up at the sound of Clarke's voice.

"Are you sure, I mean it's really okay, I can just call later." Clarke felt bad for waking Lexa during a business trip, she was probably exhausted.

"No, no. I want to talk to you. What's up?"

"Um.. How are you Lexa?"

"Great, now that I can hear your voice."

"Still a cheese ball from thousands of miles away."

"I do have my charm."

"So, you bought Raven a company?" Clarke chuckled as she said it. "I mean, I know you're into grand gestures, but damn Lex.."

"Raven is a very brilliant engineer. The company will pay for itself in a matter of years, maybe even months."

"But you gave her ownership. Why?"

"Because it's her designs and apps and brain that are needed. Plus, if it's her's, no one can get to her.."

"Like Nia?"

"Exactly like that."

"Lex... How do you know Matt? You didn't like make him date me did you?"

"Hah, no Clarke, I didn't make him date you. Matt was one of my first clients at Woods back when I was just starting out. We've known each other for a long time, since his first gallery actually."

"Why didn't anyone tell me? You or him?"

"Well, for starters.. I haven't talked to you for nearly 14 months. As for Matt, you'll need to ask him, I never requested that he hide our relationship, I did however, ask him to not disclose that I was the anonymous buyer. I felt it was better you didn't know."

"Because I would have held on to you.. Right?" Clarke understood why Lexa had done it secretly. She didn't agree with it, but she understood.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry I hid it from you Clarke. You're art is amazing. I'm so proud of all that you've accomplished."

"I just wish you would have been there Lexa. Opening night with me.. I think that's what hurts the most, knowing you were probably standing in the same place as me only a couple hours later. I don't know."

"I know, I'm so sorry Clarke. It doesn't make up for it, but, I am."

"When did you take those photographs? The ones hanging up?"

"Oh, um.. Over the last year. Mostly when I came back to the city for Anya."

"Oh." Clarke responded, not knowing that Lexa had been around for more than just her secret gallery showings. "They're beautiful Lex."

"Thank you... Clarke..?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you really call? We both know you could have found this out from Anya or Matt."

"I just.. I just wanted to hear your voice, I wanted to hear it from you."

"Okay ba-" Lexa tried to correct herself. "Clarke."

"Old habits right?" Clarke chuckled. "Can I ask you something you probably don't want to answer..?"

"Hah, you can ask me anything Clarke, I told you in my letter, I'm going to be honest with you from now on."

"What-what is it that you really want? I mean, I read your letter and it was supportive and understanding but no holds right now, what do you want? Why did you do all of this? The house? My paintings? Your photos?"

"It's um.. It's not that simple Clarke."

"Of course it is, you're just making it harder than it has to be."

"Clarke.. I want you, I love you and I've never stopped, I never could stop. You are the person I've always imagined my life with. The house for me was cathartic, I mean, I guess somehow I thought it'd bring us back together. Everything else, it's just because I was sad and lonely and I wanted pieces of you with me. And your art, because I promised I'd be by your side for your first gallery event and I couldn't do that. But you just got so much better by losing me, I mean, before you were amazing but now, now you're incredible." Lexa was near tears on the other end of the phone, thinking she's never be able to have this conversation with Clarke. "I don't want to tell you to be with him, I want to tell you to give me another chance, to fight for us, but I can't Clarke. You know that. It's not fair for me to ask that. But what I want is you. It will always be you."

"Lexa... I don't know what to say... I begged to hear those words for so long, but.. I-I needed to hear them a year ago. I needed you so much, I just don't know if I can forget all of this. I've forgiven you, I'll give you that. But.. You're right; Matt fixed what you broke. He put me back together after you shattered every piece of me. And I know your reasoning, that's why I've forgiven you, and I know you hurt too, but I just I don't know Lexa."

"I know Clarke. Just know that I'll always be here. Whenever you need me. I.. I um should go to sleep." Lexa knew Clarke was right, but actually hearing her say it was killing her. She needed to get off the phone before Clarke could hear her sobs.

"I'm sorry Lexa... Goodnight"

With that Lexa ended the call, put her face in the pillow and cried herself to sleep.

"How'd it go?" Raven asked when Clarke walked back into the kitchen.

"It was okay, I think we said everything we needed to. We got everything out. Can we just have fun the rest of the weekend? No Lexa, no Matt, just us four tanning and drinking and forgetting about everything else?"

"No problem babe!" Raven said handing her a mimosa she had just made.

The four girls spend the next two days boating and jet skiing, drinking and just really having fun again with one another.


	12. Chapter 12

One week later.

"Hey babe! I brought lunch home, hope you're up for sushi!" Matt called to Clarke as he walked in the door.

"Yes! You're amazing baby! Thank you so much!" Clarke returned heading out of their bedroom where she had been cleaning.

"I was thinking maybe today we can go down to your studio and look over some of your new work? Is that cool?" Matt asked while opening up the take out bags.

"Yeah sure, um, can we please talk first? I know I've been flaky lately and this is the first real time we've been alone for a while."

"Yeah sure babe, let me just get your food out. Can you grab some plates for us please?"

"Coming right up." Clarke said while heading into the kitchen.

"So what's up babe? You still nervous about the wedding?" Matt asked while plating their meals.

"Um, no, actually it's about something else."

Clarke was trying to figure out how approach the subject. "How do you know Lexa? And why did you hide it from me?"

Matt choked on the piece of sushi he was eating, not expecting that question at all. "W-What?"

"Answer me please, Matt."

"Okay, well Lexa helped me open the first gallery, we've known each other for years. And I guess I didn't tell you because I didn't want to bring her up, I mean, I know what she used to mean to you. I guess I kind of felt threatened bringing her up."

"Then why did you help her? Get my paintings?"

Matt was completely shocked now, there were only two people that knew about their dealings, Lexa and him.

"You've talked to her, that's the only way you'd know about that?" Matt wasn't upset, just concerned and maybe a little confused.

"Why did you do that for her Matt?"

"Because I owed her, I mean she basically was the only person keeping the gallery afloat when I first opened. And I guess, knowing that she was using me specifically so she didn't have to see you made it easier."

"So you did it as a favor for her help financially with the galleries?"

"Well for the help in the beginning, and selling your art too."

"And you didn't tell me because she asked you not to, right?" Clarke wanted to see if she could learn more information on Matt's motives.

"Yeah, and if I'm being honest, I wouldn't have told you anyway, like I said, I'm threatened by your relationship with her." Matt had answered his questions now he had some of his own. "So, now... When did you talk to her?"

"Well that's the thing, can we move to the couch please?" Clarke did not want to do this across the table.

"Just tell me Clarke, what is it? Is this why you've been so weird lately?" Matt seemed genuinely concerned for Clarke's well being.

"I've seen her a few time, and I found out about your relationship with her when I was gone last weekend." Clarke didn't know how to explain what was going on with her.

"Spit it out Clarke, you're freaking me out." Matt said honestly.

"She was at the opening, you know that, you saw her. Well so did I. Actually, I slapped her in the face. Then when I found out she was selling her company I drove up to our old lake house where she was to try and talk her out of it. That was the night that Raven told you I was staying at her place a few weeks ago because I didn't want to upset you." Clarke paused, saying what happened next would be the hardest thing she's had to do in a while.

"So that's where she told you about buying your art and about how she knew me?" Matt asked.

"No, actually I had no idea about any of that when I was there."

"So what happened? I mean, I am a customer of hers I know she's still selling the company so you clearly didn't talk her out of it. I mean, I'm just trying to figure out why you care? She disappeared on you over a year ago with no explanation."

"That's the thing, there was an explanation, she confided in Raven before the gallery opening and after I slapped her that night Raven told me everything. I can't really explain any of this to you and what happened or why it happened but she did what she had to do, and all the decisions she's made for the last two years have been for Raven, Octavia and I. She um.. She protected us I guess you could say, and leaving me hurt her probably just as much as it hurt me."

"Clarke... Are you leaving me for her?" Matt was stoic, he didn't know what to think, he had so many questions but the only one he wanted answered right now was all that came to mind.

"No, no, but I do need to tell you what happened at the lake house that night. I-I made a really big mistake Matt, I don't know if you'll ever be able to forgive-"

"You slept with her..." It wasn't a question so much as a statement.

Clarke sat with tears brimming her eyes, she nodded yes and let her head fall into her hands.

"I'm so sorry Matt... I never meant for it to happen... I love you so much and I'm so so sorry that I've... hurt you... and betrayed... your trust..." Clarke was getting out everything she could between sobs.

Matt hadn't said a word, instead he got up from his seat, ran his hands through his hair and made his way to the liquor cabinet they had in the apartment. He pour himself and Clarke both a glass of scotch and made his way back to the couch. Handed Clarke her glass and they sat in silence for a while more.

"Do you love her Clarke?" Matts voice wasn't angry, just simple and compassionate.

Clarke looked him in the eyes not knowing how to say what she felt without hurting the man she loved. Matt sat there waiting for a response he knew he wouldn't get. Truth is he already knew the answer.

"Okay, easier question... What are you feeling Clarke?" Matt gave in to the waiting game.

"Like I have no idea how I'm supposed to feel.." Clarke was honest, she had nothing to hide now. Matt knew she loved Lexa, Matt knew she slept with Lexa it was all out there.

"Let me ask you this... Did it feel right?"

"Yes, at the time, but now I feel like a horrible person."

"You're not a horrible person, stop that. This isn't self pity time." Matt said sternly. "You remember the first time we met? In the coffee shop? You were drawing and I was looking over portfolios. You were so broken Clarke, so angry. What was that, about two months after Lexa left?" Clarke nodded in agreement. "You remember how I came up and talked to you for a while, but do you remember what I said before I left?" Clarke didn't recall. "I told you that a love that's meant to be will always find a way of coming back around." Matt paused to take a sip of his drink. "The love you have for her will never go away, Clarke."

Clarke sat there for a while in silence, tears still falling down her face. She didn't know what to say still. Matt hadn't yelled, hadn't gotten upset but instead sat there and talked to her about her love for Lexa.

"What are you trying to say..?" Clarke asked finally.

"That you may not know how you feel about Lexa right now, but you need to take the time to figure it out." Matt said before finishing off his drink. "I am in love with you Clarke, every part of you, but I love you enough to let you know you're making the right decision, whatever that may be."

"Wait. Are you trying to break up with me? What is going on?"

"Clarke. I'm not breaking up with you, I'm setting you free. This isn't forever unless you want it to be." Matt was getting out of his seat and heading to the front door. "Come on, let's go see your paintings before we finish this."

"What the fuck is happening?" Clarke was full blown crying again. Matt quickly made his way back to her, and gently grabbed her face with his hands.

"Shhh shhh shhh... Clam down Clarke. Please, come with me. Show me the new pieces you have."

Clarke just nodded and got up trying to compose herself. She grabbed her things and the keys to the studio and walked out the door with Matt. They had to walk by the coffee shop on their way so Matt stopped in and bought the pair their favorite drinks. The walk to the studio wasn't long, but the awkward silence between the two made it feel like a marathon. Clarke opened the door to the studio forgetting what a complete mess she had made it. She made her way to the five finished pieces she had from her 3 day shit-in. Matt looked them over for a while before finally speaking.

"You see this one here? This was the first one you did right?" Clarke nodded. Matt had become so in tune with Clarke's painting he could tell her emotion without explanation. "You felt guilty, right? Because of what you had done?" Clarke nodded again. "This is the angriest piece here, you were mad at yourself for going through with it." Clarke agreed. "Which was the last piece? This one or this one?" Matt gestured between two much brighter themed paintings.

"The left." Clarke responded somberly.

The picture on the left had the outline of a woman's body, not unusual to Clarke's genera, with what looked like planets orbiting in the background. There were blue and green hues streaked across the body almost looking like sheets wrapped around a woman. There was an image of symbols in the background, it was barely visible unless you looked deeply and paid attention to the hues and color changes. It was an infinity symbol wrapping around what looked like an anchor. Matt didn't need to know to ask if the anchor like object represented Clarke, she had an anchor tattooed on the back in her neck.

"Lexa has an infinity symbol tattooed on her I'm assuming?" Clarke looked slightly shocked but nodded again. Matt was still staring at the painting. He wanted to tell Clarke how she felt during it, but also wanted her to come to the realization on her own. "Tell me what you were feeling during this one.. Be honest Clarke."

"Um.. I don't know, I guess envy, maybe lust.."

"That's not true. Lust? Yeah.. Maybe? But what I see here is passion. It's not happy that's for sure, but it's hopeful. It's Lexa and you, right? Back here, the infinity symbol, that's her, the green here also her, her eyes, what I can't figure is this here.." Matt pointed to the planets. "What's this represent?"

"A galaxy view from space, land and sky in one image." Clarke explained.

"Green and blue, land and sky, I understand now." Matt admitted. "Clarke, do you see what I'm trying to show you here? Do you understand why I said I'm setting you free as opposed to breaking up with you?" Clarke shook her head no, tears starting to fall from her eyes again. "You may hate how she left you, you may even hate parts of her, but you owe it to yourself to figure that out on your own. No obligations to me or anyone else. Clarke, I will always love you. You are so important to me, but this, right here." Matt said gesturing to the painting. "You've never put in this much emotion with me. You love her Clarke, even if you won't admit it right now."

"But I love you too..." Clarke responded weakly.

"I know you do, I know Clarke." He's grabbed her hands looking her in the eyes now. "But you will never love me like you love Lexa, and it's okay, because you deserve happiness you deserve the chance to fight for the love of your life and I think that is Lexa for you." Matt said finally showing some emotion. "Look, I'll book a hotel for the next few days. You don't have to move out of you don't want to, but I think you should move back in with Raven. Don't make any obligations to anyone, just go where your heart leads you. If it's back to me, I'll still be here, but if it's Lexa, don't feel guilty Clarke. I love you enough to let you go. Just give me tonight at the apartment alone, that's all I ask."

"Okay." That was all Clarke could say before Matt turned and walked out. Tears in his eyes falling more frequently as he got further away from the woman he loved.


	13. Chapter 13

It had been nearly two weeks since Clarke had moved out the apartment she shared with Matt. She moved out a week after Matt had broken up with her, even though he had a different name for it. Matt had opted out of their routine brunch dates, although everyone said he was more than welcome to come. He and Clarke still worked together and things hadn't changed much in their professional relationship. Clarke moved in with Raven, well back in with Raven, though the shorter brunette was rarely there. She had been staying at Anya's most nights after her epic fight with Clarke a few days ago.

 _Flashback:_

 _"Hey C! I picked up some Chinese, figured you'd be hungry." Raven called to her friend from the couch._

 _"Oh, thanks! You sure do know how to put me in a good mood." Clarke responded while setting her things down at the front landing of the apartment._

 _"Why the bad mood?"_

 _"I had my weekly meeting with Matt today, things haven't changed it just sucks to know he doesn't want me anymore. Being in the same room with him is so awkward, like I get it, but I just wish I knew he was okay."_

 _"Matt is a big boy Clarke, he told you not to feel guilty, so don't. But what we do need to talk about is the fact that you've been dodging Anya and Lexa whenever the opportunity presents itself." Raven seemed a little irritated. Clarke had been formally invited to Lexa and Raven's pre-opening party for Mecha Technology that would occur tonight. She had already adamantly said she wouldn't be there._

 _"I'm not dodging them..."_

 _"I've asked you two times in two weeks to go to Trikru with me.. Both nights you sat on the couch watching Netflix, and I mean, whatever you didn't want to drink, but I think the thing that sucks the most is that you won't be there with me tonight.."_

 _"Rae, I told you, I can't yet..." Clarke seem unfazed by Raven's upset._

 _"You know what Clarke.. This isn't even about them, at all. It's a big night for me, do you know how much I hate art galleries? But who is there by your side for every single exhibit? I've never missed one of your exhibits or even your opening nights. Why can't you do this one thing for me?" Raven wanted Clarke to be there, to celebrate with her, to support her just like the rest of their friends would be._

 _"I never asked you to come! If-" Clarke was interrupted by a now fuming Raven._

 _"You didn't have to fucking ask Clarke! You're supposed to be my best friend, my sister. You know what, fuck this, I'm not even wasting my time anymore. Let me know when you get your head out of your ass. And you know what else, you're shitting all over Matt and what he did for you by being such a fucking twat towards Lexa. All she ever fucking did was love you and protect you from her crazy fucking step mom. I don't even know you anymore Clarke..."_

 _"Raven wait.."_

 _"No, I'm done Clarke, I've spent so many months supporting you regardless of the stupid ass decisions you've made and you can't even suck it up for one night." With that Raven left the apartment._

"You still haven't heard from her?" Anya question Raven as she drew small circles on her lower back. They were lying in bed just talking and cuddling. Raven had been a mess since her fight with Clarke. Clarke still hadn't shown up to the opening, instead sending flowers with a congratulations card.

"No, and I guess she either hasn't left the apartment or never came back according to Harper." Harper lived in the same apartment complex as Raven and Clarke and had kept Raven up to date on Clarke.

"She's not your responsibility babe, Clarke can take care of herself." Anya spoke softly, not knowing if what she said would prompt an outburst from Raven. "She needs time, I get that, but it's been 4 days, and she missed one of the biggest nights of your life because she was being selfish."

"I know you're right, I just don't know how to function without Clarke. We've always grounded one another, supported one another. I just don't know what to do."

"She'll come around babe.. She's going through a lot, and that's not an excuse, but, she's your best friend, she's just in a bad place right now."

"New topic, I'm so tired of wasting my emotions on her lately… You think Lexa will make her famous pancakes if I ask really nicely?" Raven chuckled at her 5 year old mentality.

"Hah, I'll ask, go get in the shower babe. You have a big day ahead of you."

Raven sweetly kissed Anya's lips and made her way into the bathroom. Anya threw on a robe and made her way down the hallways to Lexa's bedroom knocking softly on the door.

"Come in." Lexa was clearly awake only taking a short moment to respond.

"Hey Lex, Raven wanted me to ask you extra sweetly if you would make your famous pancakes for her big day?" Anya laughed softly as she saw Lexa's confused look turn into a smirk.

"I don't think Raven has ever come across my mind as 'sweet' hah, but sure. How's she doing? I kind of overheard your conversation the other day about Clarke bailing on the party."

"She's losing it, no one has seen or heard from Clarke so that doesn't help matters. I mean, I just really don't understand what the deal is with her..." Anya plopped herself on the bed exasperated.

"I'll find her, try and talk to her if she lets me. Let me get Raven's pancakes." Lexa said while getting up out of her bed.

Lexa made Raven her pancakes and made some for both her and Anya as well. When Raven emerged from taking her shower Lexa had given her a few pointers for her meeting today.

"Just remember to stay calm, and assertive. They're your new team now, you need to show you can lead them through all of this." Lexa said as she went back to cutting her pancakes.

"I just don't understand why you won't be there." Raven said.

"You need to do this on your own Rae, this is your company now, not mine. They can't be viewing me as their boss like they always have. You are brilliant, you can do this without me."

"How are you so confident in that? I've never lead more than the 3 members of the IT team."

"Raven, listen to me very carefully. You will make mistakes, but you will learn from them. They are your team now and they need to respect you just as they respect me. I will guide you however I can, but you can do this."

"Lex, I'm going from being over 3 people to 40 people, most of whom I used to work with."

"Indra will be there to help you. She's your VP, right? She's led companies before, hell I let her lead my company. She is loyal to you and your vision, she will be your best ally, use her."

"Can you just explain this one thing to me again... You give me 51% ownership you give Indra 40% and you only kept 9% for yourself... Why?"

"Because I don't want to be a CEO anymore Rae, you know that. You and Indra work very well together, you're the brains and she's the muscle so to speak. She will handle operations for you, you just focus on making your vision happen."

"Okay, okay.. This will be fine. I'll be fine. I can do this."

Raven went off to her meeting, Anya left to the bar and Lexa was left alone at the apartment. She hadn't reached out to Clarke since their phone conversation. Based on the way Clarke left it, she didn't know if she should or not. So, when she found herself bringing up Clarke's contact information and pressing the call button she felt a swarm of nerves set in. The phone rang three times before Lexa heard the other end of the phone pick up.

"Hello?" The female voice wasn't Clarke's.

"Hello, can I speak to Clarke please?"

"She's actually showering right now, may I ask who's calling?" The voice asked.

Lexa was getting upset at being questioned when she herself had no idea who this woman was.

"Lexa Woods, and may I ask who you are? Since you're answering Clarke's phone?"

"My name is Nylah, I'm Clarke's body model. I'll let her know you called Lexa."

"Thank you." Lexa gritted the response through her teeth. Why would Clarke be showering when she was with her model? And why did the name Nylah sound so familiar?

Instead of throwing something like she wanted, Lexa called Lincoln her head of security. That was his title but Lincoln had always been more like a brother to Lexa.

"Hey Lex, what's up?" Lincoln answered the phone joyously.

"I need you to find Clarke. Ping her cellphone or whatever you need to do." Lexa's voice was stern and angry.

"Uh... Okay. I'll text you the location." With that Lincoln hung up the phone.

Ten minutes later Lexa had receive Clarke's location from Lincoln. She was in Manhattan. Lexa made her way to the car park and hopped in her car. She ran a few stop lights on the way, and was confident she was speeding but didn't even know what the speed limit was. She wasn't concerned. When she arrived at what she found to be an apartment complex she shot Lincoln a text to find out which apartment belong to someone named Nylah. Lexa was fuming at this point, Clarke was needlessly sleeping around, with her model no less. Lincoln responded with apartment '4B'. Once Lexa figured out where she was headed she walked at a fast pace to the door to the apartment. Knocking harshly she waited for a response.

A woman wearing only a sports bra and long basketball shorts answered the door. She was beautiful. Not as beautiful as Lexa, but she could give her a run for her money. She had a full 6 pack and strong toned arms. No wonder she was a model for artists her muscle definition was spectacular. She looked familiar to Lexa but she had no idea where she knew her from.

"Can I help you?" Nylah looked confused at the fuming Lexa across the threshold. Lexa was very well known, there was no way Nylah didn't know the girl in front of her was Lexa Woods, multi-billionaire.

"Where is Clarke?" Lexa spoke harshly.

"I'm sorry Miss Woods, but she doesn't want to talk to you right now, otherwise she would have called you back." Nylah responded stoically, she may know who Lexa was but that didn't mean she was going to back down.

"I would like to hear that from Clarke herself. Now, let me see her." Lexa responded with just as much tact.

"You can try that intimidation thing with someone else. All you rich bi-" Nylah was interrupted by Clarke who had overheard the whole conversation.

"Nylah, it's okay. I'll just be one minute." Clarke was making her way through the threshold grabbing Lexa's hand and pulling the now enraged woman towards the parking lot.

"What are you doing here, Lexa? How did you even find me?" Clarke asked clearly angered.

"Do you sleep with all your models Clarke? Is that your thing now?" Lexa was just as angered and partially disgusted.

"Fuck you. You don't get to judge what I do anymore Lexa. I'm not your fucking property." Clarke had never spoken to Lexa like that, in fact she rarely said 'fuck you' to anyone.

"... Who in the hell are you now...?" Lexa was taken aback by the clear changes in Clarke in only a few weeks. "I don't even know why I bothered... Get your fucking head out of your ass, Clarke. All of this.. Looks fucking ugly on you." Lexa exclaimed motioning her arms towards Clarke and back towards Nylahs apartment.

"What? No words of encouragement for the 'girl you love'? I don't get a Remember the Titans themed motivation speech about trying to do better? You're really off your game, Woods." Clarke said is so sarcastically that Lexa felt another thing of anger rush through her. The addition of the air quotes around 'girl you love' thoroughly pissed Lexa off.

"You know what Clarke, you're not even worth it at this point. Just go, go sleep around with whoever you can fucking find. Hopefully, your little model in there will be able to pick up the pieces since you've pushed everyone that ever gave a damn away..." Lexa knew what she was saying was low, but she knew the only way to get through to Clarke was to tell her the honest truth, holding nothing back. "And the fact that you act as though I don't love you is just fucking stupid. I do love you, but I can certainly still hate who you've become." Lexa took a breath, tears of anger willing themselves to show but Lexa held them back. "You know how to get ahold of me when you decide to start caring about someone other than yourself." She paused slightly. "You know, Raven really needed you and you just fucking bailed after everything she's-"

"And I fucking needed you Lexa! But you left! You walked away, not me!" Clarke was angry but tears were filling her eyes. "You act like you fucking care but you don't. You gave up on us the second you walked out that door! Don't fucking tell me how I've changed, if I've changed it's because I had to fix myself after what you fucking did." Clarke wiped back her tears. "You hate who I've become?! Well it's all do to your fucking handy work! Are you proud of what you created?!" Clarke's tears were streaming now, as much as fast as she wiped them away they were back again.

Lexa moved to wrap Clarke in a hug, she was met with fists to her chest and she just kept hold of her.

"Don't fucking touch me." Clarke cried. Lexa didn't let go, instead just took the beating Clarke was giving to her chest, each hit less strong than the other. Clarke was giving up. After her outburst she just stood in Lexa's arms, her head fell against Lexa's chest. She was crying uncontrollably now.

"I'm sorry." Lexa said softly. "I'm so sorry Clarke." She just kept repeating those words to Clarke until the girl calmed enough to start breathing normally. "Please come home with me Clarke." Clarke shook her head 'no'. "Clarke, please." Clarke again gave a silent 'no' but still let Lexa kept hold her. "I love you so much. Please, let me help you." Clarke was slowly relenting. "Please baby, I need to know you're okay." Clarke's breath hitches at the term used by Lexa. "Please Clarke?" Clarke finally relented and nodded yes. Looking up at Lexa finally, she leaned in to the brunette's lips softly kissing her.

Clarke didn't know what changed in that moment, but everything she had been holding in fell away. She saw Lexa as she had years before, as the caring, loving person she was. "I'm sorry I said 'Fuck You'" Clarke softly said her head leaning in the crook of Lexa's neck now.

"You don't need to apologize Clarke." Lexa said softly.

"Why do you put up with me..? Why did you come find me?"

"Because I love you. And because I promised to always be there for you, I'm not going to break anymore promises to you Clarke."

Clarke just nodded against Lexa's chest. Lexa walked them to where her car was parked sitting Clarke in the passenger's seat. She called Lincoln quickly and asked him to retrieve Clarke's things from Nylah's apartment and deliver them to the apartment Lexa shared with Anya. As they made their way back to the apartment Clarke reached out for Lexa's hand which she willingly took hold of. They stayed that way the remainder of the 45 minute drive back to Lexa's apartment.

Once they arrived Lexa took Clarke to her bedroom and laid her down, Clarke was exhausted and fell asleep on the ride home. Lexa let her nap for a while and checked in on Raven once Clarke was asleep.

"How'd the meeting go?" Lexa asked

"Great, we did a lot of brain storming for future project, the marketing team already had some proposals for new logos for the apps to make them look a little more user friendly. Lexa is was amazing, we worked so well together."

"Great, I'm glad to hear it."

"How'd your day go?"

"I'm glad you asked. Clarke is at the apartment. I found her at some girls place, we fought and I think we're finally making progress in finding the old Clarke. She's sleeping right now. I was going to ask if you and Anya could stay at your place tonight, she still needs some time and I don't think it will be pretty."

"Is she okay?"

"She will be. I will make sure of that Raven."

"Thank you Lexa..."

The call ended.

A few hours later Clarke had woken up to Lexa reading beside her. She stretched her arm out under the covers and put her hand on Lexa's thigh. Truth is, Clarke missed Lexa for the last month they had been apart.

"Good morning." Lexa said softly looking Clarke in the eyes. It really was late in the afternoon though.

"Good morning. How long was I out for?"

"About 4 hours. I figured you needed the sleep."

Clarke nodded and made her way across the large king sized bed to rest her head in Lexa's lap, wrapping her body around the long tanned legs.

"I'm sorry you had to take care of me today." Clarke spoke while drawing circles on Lexa's bare thigh.

"We did it together Clarke. We got everything out, we both needed it."

"Why are you so amazing?"

"Hah, I don't think cussing you out in a parking lot classifies as amazing." Lexa chuckled

"I deserved it though, I've been an idiot for the last two months. You do that to me you know, make me feel everything all at once, like I want to punch you and kiss you all at the same time."

"I would prefer the latter more, but you do that to me too Clarke. We've always been each other's kryptonite."

"That's saying it nicely, but really Lex, I'm sorry."

"I told you, you don't have to apologize."

"I'm apologizing for you finding me at another woman's apartment.." Clarke said it like she was telling Lexa a secret.

"Oh that, well, I could have done without seeing it, but she'll never know you like I do. That's the only thing that kept me from putting my foot up her ass." Lexa chuckled trying to clear the air.

"I love you Lexa."

"I know Clarke, I love you too." Lexa lowered herself to get face level with Clarke's face, still letting the girl wrap herself up in Lexa. "You know we still have a lot to talk through and work on right?"

"I know, but I'm ready now. I've hated you for so long, I just want to stop."

"We'll do it together."

"Promise?" Clarke asked.

"I promise, baby."

"You're getting used to that again." Clarke's teased.

"Do you want me to stop?" Lexa looked concerned, like maybe she had over stepped a line.

"No, I like it. I missed it."

They stayed that way for a while, just talking about life for the last year. What they did, who they met and adventures they went on. It was comfortable conversation and they both were finally opening up about their feelings. A while later Lexa decided to order pizza for the two of them and they ate quickly while still talking about anything that came to mind. Clarke and Lexa retired to Lexa's bed once they had showered, separately. They just slept that night, cuddled up to one another. There weren't kisses exchanged or even questionable hand placement. They just slept in each other's arms, comforted in the fact that they were back again, becoming whole together.

Lexa woke first as usual. She smiled seeing Clarke sleeping peacefully on her chest, her arms wrapped around Lexa's torso and her leg draped over Lexa's waist. This was how Clarke always used to sleep with her and it reminded Lexa of fond memories, waking up next to the love of her life. She softly kiss Clarke's forehead and pull herself out from under the sleeping blonde. Clarke grunted at the loss of contact but curled up on herself and remained asleep.

Lexa moved herself into the kitchen preparing breakfast for her and Clarke. She turned on the coffee maker knowing Clarke was a monster without her morning cup. She finished preparing breakfast by the time she heard Clarke stirring about in the bedroom. Clarke came out in just a t-shirt and underwear, the same way she fell asleep. Her hair was a mess but she had clearly brushed her teeth due to the toothpaste stain down the front of her shirt.

"Good morning." Clarke said as she walked up behind Lexa wrapping her arms around the older brunette's stomach. "You weren't there when I woke up."

"Good morning" Lexa said handing Clarke her own cup of coffee. "I made breakfast, I figured you'd be hungry."

"You are amazing." Clarke said with a smile, taking a long sip of the fresh coffee. "Do you do this for all the girls? You cuss you out them turn into a ball of tears in your arms?" Clarke teased.

"Only the pretty ones." Lexa responded sweetly.

"Hey, I had an idea, if you're up for it." Lexa hummed at the proposition. "Well you're not working a ton right now right? And I just finished my last exhibit, so I'm free for a few more weeks. Maybe we go up to the lake house? Just us for a few days?"

"I like the sound of that. But don't you think you need to do something before we disappear for a week or more?" Lexa prompted.

"Yeah, I was hoping I'd see Raven here this morning, but I guess they stayed at our apartment last night, right?" Lexa nodded with a mischievous smile. "What did you do babe?" Clarke always got nervous when Lexa gave her that smile.

"They'll be here in 20 minutes... With Indra."

"LEXA! Oh my God! I look ridiculous! Ugh, I have to go get ready... You'll pay for this Woods." Clarke smirked at Lexa, pecking her on the cheek before she made her way back to the bedroom.

By the time Clarke emerged from the bedroom Lexa was opening the door for Anya and Raven, Indra would be coming over later. Now that Lexa wasn't in charge of Indra their relationship had turned into more of a friendship. Raven eyes Clarke first, making a point of not saying anything to the timid looking blonde. Anya had already put her arm protectively around Raven in case anything were to happen. Clarke shyly made her way to stand in front of her best friend.

"Hi." Clarke spoke softly.

"Hi." Raven responded simply.

"Can we um- maybe- uh talk? I mean if that's okay?" Clarke sounded like a scared child by this point. Anya almost laughed at the weak girl in front of her.

"Yeah, um.. Just give me a sec. I'll meet you in the bedroom." Raven said. Turning to Anya assuring her it was okay.

Clarke walked alone to Lexa's bedroom. Raven opened the fridge and poured a bottle of vodka into two tumblers with ice.

"Babe, it's 10am." Anya said hesitantly.

"Trust me, this will need vodka. I'll add OJ if that makes you feel better?" Raven said seriously.

"Okay..." Anya said, still nervous about Raven adding liquor to an already tense situation.

"There will be yelling, don't worry about it though. Oh and safe word is: Pomegranate... Just in case." Raven was still as serious as ever.

"Jesus Rae... You'll be fine." Lexa added from the kitchen island.

"Says the girl that let Clarke beat her for 20 minutes."

"Yeah, hopefully she got it out on me right?" Lexa laughed.

Raven ignored her statement and made her way to Lexa's bedroom with the two glasses. She opened the door to see Clarke sitting rigidly on the bed like she was expecting a lashing.

"I'm not going to beat you, though I'm sure you deserve it." Raven said simply handing the glass of what looked like orange juice. "There's vodka in that."

"I'm sorry Raven." Clarke said pathetically.

"For what? Being a selfish bitch or for not coming to the party?"

"For everything. For hurting you, and being selfish and for not coming." Clarke said somberly.

"Sorry isn't exactly going to cut it Clarke. I really needed you and you were too busy screwing some art model?"

"I just couldn't be around her. It was selfish and stupid and I'm sorry. I don't know how to make it up to you..?"

"So, you and Lexa again..?" Raven asked changing the topic.

"I mean, we're just getting back to normal. There's nothing really going on yet." Clarke admitted.

"So, this model or whatever, what was that and who is she?"

"Her name is Nylah, I don't know, she was just a distrac-"

"Are you fucking kidding Clarke?!" Raven was screaming now. Anya and Lexa looked at each other from the couch in the living room waiting for the code word.

"What? Why are you yelling?"

"Fucking Nylah!? My ex?! Fucking seriously?!" Raven was beat red. "You don't even fucking remember?!"

Clarke was thinking back, trying to remember Nylah anywhere in her past. Then she remembered and her face turned to a look of horror.

"Oh my god... I didn't even put it together. Oh fuck.. Oh my god! Raven... I'm so sorry! Oh my god." Clarke was in full blown shock now.

"Yeah, you better fucking explain real quick!" Raven still yelling but a bit softer. Nylah and Raven had met through the Internet, they both lived in New York but their schedules never lined up so they never met by the time Raven had decided to start talking to Anya. Nylah had asked to meet Raven at a bar after she decided to end it. Once at the bar Nylah threw a drink directly in Ravens face before she could even get a word out. Raven had a salty feeling ever since. Nylah was also the niece of Nia.

"Nia's niece..." Clarke whispered soft enough so Lexa didn't hear but also so it was a yell. "Oh my fucking God. What did I do?" Clarke was slowly losing it. "Fuck, we were so close to being okay, oh my God." Clarke's breathing was still increasing. She tried to get up off the bed and instantly fainted from lack of oxygen.

"HOLYYYY SHIT! CODE RED, CODE RED, HELP, THUNDER CATS ARE GO, FUCKKK. LEXAAA GET THE FUCK IN HERE!" Raven was screaming every code word she had heard in movies but couldn't remember the one she actually agreed to.

Anya, Lexa and Indra came sprinting into the room just as Clarke was waking.

"What the fuck did you do to her?" Lexa ask Raven while rushing to Clarke's side. "You knocked her out? What the fuck Raven?!" Lexa was looking Clarke over before she waved her off.

"I fainted." Clarke said quietly.

"Fainted why? Are you okay?" Lexa questioned calming a bit "By the way, it was pomegranate, dumb ass." Lexa threw back at Raven.

"Well if Clarke hadn't slept with your cousin it would have never been needed!" Raven threw out.

"My cousin...?" Lexa looked questioningly at Anya. "We don't have any cousins Rae..."

"Maybe not by blood, but Nylah is Nia's niece." Raven said.

"Raven!" Clarke protested the brunette's admission.

"Oh my god.. I knew her name sounded familiar." Lexa said.

"I'm so sorry Lexa, do you hate me again? I swear to god I didn't make the connection. I never met her I only heard about her.." Clarke said emphatically. "And Rae, I promise you I had no idea. I didn't even correlate the name."

"It's okay Clarke. I over reacted." Raven said softly

"I could never hate you Clarke." Lexa said kindly.

Everyone ended up calming down after Clarke had fainted. They laughed and joked for hours. Clarke felt like everything was falling back into place. Raven had forgiven her, mainly due to the pure comedy of the story she could go tell her other friends about. Octavia and Lincoln had come over sometime in the afternoon and things just finally felt right. Lexa didn't voice it but she was nervous about the Nylah situation. Not because of Clarke's romance with her, but more due to Nia. The night wore on and everyone wished Clarke and Lexa goodbye since they'd be leaving for the lake house in the morning.


	14. Chapter 14

"Lexa! Help!" Clarke was screaming at the top of her lungs.

Lexa came sprinting up the steps of the boat house panting heavily by the time she got to Clarke.

"What is it what's wrong?!" Lexa didn't see any imminent threats in the studio.

"A bug a big, big bug!" Clarke was standing on a stool point in to the 'very big bug'

"Are you joking... Clarke, I thought you were being murdered!"

"Look it's huge!" Clarke was shrieking still.

"... It's a lightning bug, Clarke..." Lexa looked at her disapprovingly.

"Please babe! Kill it!" Clarke had finally gotten the courage to get off her stool.

"You'll go skin a deer with Bell but you can't handle a little bug...?" Lexa smirked at her. "I can't believe you.." Both girls were laughing. Lexa caught the lightening bug and released it out on the balcony.

"My hero!" Clarke said while falling into Lexa's arms, kissing her on the cheek.

"You're cute." Lexa turned and started peppering kisses on Clarke's cheeks and neck. Tickling under her arms as she went.

"Stop! Stop babe!" Clarke called out barely defending the onslaught. Lexa finally gave in to Clarke's request.

"How's the painting going?"

"Good, I'm almost done. I haven't done realism in a while but it's going well."

"Is it good enough for a quick lunch break? I made us some sandwiches. Salami and cheese your favorite."

"Ahh, yes! I can actually break for the day. I already have my pieces picked for my next show. This one is a commission piece not due for another month." Clarke smiled at the beautiful brunette.

"Meet me in the kitchen? I have to go grab something quick." Lexa said before running down the stairs not waiting for a response from Clarke.

Clarke put away her supplies and organized her area before finally walking back to the house. Lexa was standing at the outdoor eating area with a bouquet of flowers picked from the garden.

"You are such a cheese ball!" Clarke said as she walked up to smell the bouquet Lexa was holding. "But I love it, and I love you." Clarke looked at the table where Lexa had cut her sandwich into four squares, Lexa's on the other hand was cut into four triangles. "Aww, you remember how I like it cut! You're so cute." Clarke now had her arms wrapped around Lexa's softly kissing Lexa's neck on a seductive manner.

"I love you too, now let's eat." Lexa walked Clarke back to her chair.

Clarke and Lexa had been at the lake house for a week. They had not had sex but they slept in the same bed every night, cuddled up to one another and had the occasional make out. Lexa had told Clarke how she wanted to take it slow, not just jump into bed the first night they were alone like last time. Clarke agreed and for the last few days they had been coming up with cute surprises to show one another how they cared about them. Clarke had gotten up early and made them breakfast this morning, so Lexa made them lunch. They went on with lunch and Lexa offered to get the jet skis out and they both spent the afternoon sunbathing and racing each other on the jet skis.

"I need a shower Lex." Clarke said as she slowly removed her towel standing only in her black bikini. Lexa couldn't stop her eyes from roaming up and down the beautiful blonde in front of her.

"Uh-uh yeah, I'll get you a fresh towel." Lexa said turning quickly to make her way to the linen closet. Lexa grabbed a towel and returned to a waiting Clarke, now completely naked having removed her bikini. "Holy shit..." Lexa said under her breath. "Uh, here you go, I'll just go shower in the other room."

"Or you could join me." Clarke said walking into the bathroom with the towel over her shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Lexa asked tentatively.

"Mhmm" Clarke had walked back to Lexa her arms wrapped around Lexa's neck slowly untying her bikini top. Clarke released the ties revealing all of Lexa. "You are so beautiful." Clarke leaned in and peppered kisses along the brunette's collar bone as her hands slid to Lexa's waist. Her thumbs were slipping under the strings of Lexa's bottoms again slowly untying the strings and releasing leaving Lexa just as bare as Clarke. "Your body is amazing" Clarke continued her kisses up Lexa's neck and softly nipping on her ear lobe. "Now, get in the shower!" Clarke said quickly, walking away after a swift slap on Lexa's ass.

"Two can play at that game Griffin." Lexa responded clearly frustrated by the tease. Lexa made her way into the walk in shower behind Clarke. She wrapped her hands around the blonde, her hands going directly to Clarke's chest. She kissed and bit Clarke's shoulders softly while her fingers rolled over Clarke's stiffened nipples.

"Oh god Lex." Clarke arched her back at Lexa's touch.

Lexa moved the two bodies against the wall, Clarke's face against the wall Lexa's front to Clarke's back. Lexa was still massaging the soft mounds on Clarke's chest, kissing and licking up the blonde's spine causing goosebumps and moans from the thoroughly aroused girl in front of her. Lexa moved her right hand slowly down Clarke's stomach her other hand still rolling her nipple between her fingers. Clarke's moans were growing louder every second. Lexa's hand stilled right before it reached where Clarke needed it.

"Can you hand me the shampoo please?" Lexa said while removing her body from Clarke's.

"Are you serious..?" Clarke whined.

"Mhmm, it's the green bottle." Lexa said nonchalantly.

"Ugh. I hate you..." Clarke continued sulking.

The continued their shower innocently and made their way back to the bedroom. Immediately, Clarke had Lexa in her arms, she had removed both of their towels so they were bare against one another. Lexa turned and walked Clarke backwards towards the wall. She pinned her arms above her head and slowly kissed and nipped up Clarke's neck. Lexa knew Clarke was ready, she had had her so frustrated in the shower, she felt bad for teasing anymore. She kissed Clarke sweetly, then planted kisses down the blonde's stomach slowly moving into a kneeling position where she spread Clarke's legs wider. Clarke was panting in anticipation her hands now grasping Lexa's hair.

Lexa paused briefly before she was prompted by the girl in front of her. "Taste me, Lex." Lexa dipped her tongue into Clarke's folds, tasting the wetness that had seeped from the extremely aroused girl. "Oh God baby, yes" Clarke was moaning loud now and Lexa slipped two fingers into her. "Fuck, keep going Lexa, I'm going to-" Clarke's admission was cut short by her climax taking over. Lexa slowed her ministrations to let Clarke ride out her climax. Once she had calmed Lexa slowly moved herself back up Clarke's body, letting her taste herself on Lexa's lips. "Bed, now." Clarke demanded. Lexa quickly lifted the blonde who wrapped her legs around the other and carried her to the bed.

Lexa sat herself on the bed so Clarke was now straddling her, the blonde kissing and biting Lexa's neck. They continued that way until Lexa and Clarke were thoroughly spent after hours of loving one another.

The following day they woke up with the sun, Clarke painted while Lexa took photographs of the beautiful sunrise over the lake. Once they were finished Clarke made the pair breakfast while Lexa went over some final financial decisions with Mecha Tech's new owner.

"So... Enough with the work shit, tell me about you and Clarke, what's the deal?" Raven asked eagerly.

"Nothing, we're taking things slow, getting to know one another again. Figuring things out I guess."

"Well is it working?"

"Yes, Rae, it's working. She seems to be happy again, I just hope it stays like that."

"Well knowing you, I'm sure you'll figure out how to keep the status quo." There was a muted voice on Ravens end of the phone. "Ahh shit Lex, gotta go. Monty just started a fire in the lab. I talk to you later."

"Bye R-" she was cut off by Raven hanging up the other end of the phone.

Lexa made her way back to Clarke who had finished making eggs and bacon for the pair. They decided to eat lunch on the patio since it was a nice day so far. Lexa opened the bi-fold doors to get a breeze into the home. They say there for a few hours just talking. They had done so much talking over the last week they felt like things were finally falling into place. Lexa knew everything was going to be okay. Even if Clarke and she didn't work out, Clarke was happy and things were back to the way they were supposed to be.

Around noon the doorbell rang, and rang again, honestly it sounded like someone was intentionally trying to break the loud bell. Clarke could hear yelling from the other side of the door but she wasn't sure who or what was making the noise. Lexa was right on her heels hearing the same noises becoming increasingly worried about what they would find. Lexa jumped in front of Clarke to shield her from whatever they would find. What they saw shocked and scared them, a young girl maybe 3 or 4 and an older boy about 6 covered in what Lexa could only presume as blood and dirt. Before Lexa could say a word the young boy started.

"Please, help, come quick, my daddy! There's been an accident." The boy was yelling but still composed enough to get his words out.

Clarke swooped the small girl up in her arms and Lexa grabbed the first aid kit near the front door and raced to Lexa's jeep. Clarke got in the back with the children to buckle them in, as Lexa asked the boy to point where the accident was. Clarke dialed '911' on her telephone as Lexa all but flew down the dirt roads trying to calm the children as she went. Once they made it to the vehicle Clarke jumped out and started triaging what she could of the scene. Both girls knew that an ambulance would take at least 30 minutes from the closest city.

What Clarke saw when she approached the vehicle was dismal. The car had crashed head on into a large oak tree. The children must have been in the car seats in the back thankfully, as it was the only remaining part of the car that resemble a vehicle.

"Lex, sit the kids down, look them over for bruising and cuts." Clarke yelled, her eyes telling Lexa to keep the children away from the car. Clarke approached the front of the car where the driver was crushed between the steering wheel and the seat, she immediately smelt alcohol on the breath of the slowly breathing, unconscious man. On her first assessment Clarke surmised he most likely had multiple broken ribs, extreme internal bleeding and probably a broken femur but the likely hood of him making it out of this was small, he wasn't conscious so Clarke imagined there was also a head wound involved. Instead of guessing based off of her previous med school knowledge she called her mother who was a doctor.

"Clarke, hi h-" Clarke cut her mother off.

"Mom, I need help, I'm at an auto accident. Head on into a tree. I see an open head wound, probably massive internal bleeding, and I'm pretty sure a compound fracture to the femur." Clarke took a breath as she rattled off information. "I'm putting pressure on the head wound but his heart rate is slowing still, I can't feel it anymore. What do I do, mom?"

"When will the ambulance be there, Clarke? Don't move him." Her mother replied.

"Probably at least another 30 minutes." Clarke remembered the children who came to their door. "Mom, he has two kids, they're the ones who came and got us."

"Oh honey, put pressure on the head wound, if you can reach it you'll need to stop the bleeding from the leg fracture. He probably tore the femoral artery if you can see the break, but Clarke... He's probably not going to make it, honey." With that Clarke hung up the phone. She didn't need her mother putting doubt into her head right now.

Lexa sat with the children as Clarke ran to the vehicle with the med kit she remembered to grab from the house. She started talking to the two trying to make sure they were both okay.

"You both were very brave for coming to get us. What are your names?" Lexa asked.

"I'm Aden and this is Lily the older boy explained. Is my daddy going to be okay?" The boy asked sheepishly holding back tears.

"See that girl over there?" The boy nodded. "I promise she's going to do everything she can to help your daddy." Lexa explained trying not to put false hope into the boy. Lexa turned to Lily as she was still crying to see if she was hurt or not. "Hi Lily, my name is Lexa." The little girl reached her arms out for Lexa to pick her up and Lexa eagerly accepted and put the small girl in her lap. "Can you tell me what hurts, Lily?" The girl continued crying as she pointed to her heart. "Right here?" Lexa said prodding the girl's chest looking for bruising but finding none. "Can you tell me what kind of hurt?"

"It hurts cause I'm sad." The girl whispered.

"She's sad cause my daddy was yelling at us when he got hurt." Aden explained for the younger girl. "He yells about mommy a lot since she went away."

"Where did your mommy go, Aden?" She asked the boy, trying to get the two children to forget about the scene behind them.

"She went to heaven." Luna answered first.

Lexa was taken aback, her heart broke for the two children before her. "Do you hear that?" Lexa said pointing to where the ambulance was coming from. "Those people are here to help your daddy."

The ambulance and fire truck pulled up to the scene and Clarke finally was able to take a step back. She was covered in blood from trying to attend to the father of the two children Lexa was now holding. There was a police officer talking to Lexa as Clarke walked up.

"We will have CPS come and meet the children to the hospital. I can take them from here, Miss Woods." The officer spoke.

"Actually, would it be okay if we took them? They've been through a lot." Lexa interjected, she saw the look on Clarke's face and she knew it wasn't good news.

"Hey guys, how about you let Clarke buckle you in, I'm going to talk to the nice police man for a moment more, and I'll be right back." Lexa said handing over Lily to Clarke and passing off Aden's hand.

Clarke took the small girl and young boy to the back of the jeep, buckling them up quickly and making small talk. She learned the two children's name and started thumb wresting Aden. Clarke was amazed at how much Lily looked like Lexa, she had long brunette hair with green eyes and tanned skin, Aden on the other hand had blonde hair with blue eyes looking more like Clarke.

"Officer, these kids just lost their mother, most likely their father as well. I know this may be over stepping but if there isn't any next of kin, I'd like to foster them." Lexa didn't realize what she was saying until it was out of her mouth. Foster two children she met only an hour before? She hadn't even talked to Clarke yet, or anyone for that matter. "I know you have to contact CPS to take care of the logistics, but if you could please let us escort the children to the hospital and speak with the case manager I would greatly appreciate it."

"No problem Miss Woods, you can follow the ambulance, please thank your friend for all she did to help, and you as well. It's a noble person to be able to accept responsibility for two children she hardly knows." The Officer replied.

Lexa and her three passengers made it to the hospital where they were informed the father had not made it. He had bled out in the ambulance on the way to the hospital. Lexa had spoken with Clarke about possibly fostering Aden and Lily and Clarke was completely on board. Both girls had taken up such a quick bond with the young children, they couldn't imagine leaving them with a stranger. Once CPS arrived Lexa had informed them of their decision and also gave the case worker her lawyer's contact. Aden and Lily had no next of kin other than an elderly grandfather in Seattle who wanted nothing to do with the children or their late parents. Lexa had to pull a few strings with her contacts to be able to take home the children than night, it was completely against protocol, but sometimes there are some added bonuses of being Lexa Woods.


	15. Chapter 15

4 months later

Clarke and Lexa had officially moved out to the lake house after that night. Lexa had worked from home and Clarke had painted in the studio above the boat house. Lexa, Bellamy and Lincoln had worked for a week straight to set up two of the spare bedrooms for Aden and Lily to their liking. Lily wanted a jungle themed room and Aden a car room.

Clarke and Lexa weren't sure how long Aden and Lily would be with them but they wanted them to be comfortable no matter what. Both children formed an immediate bond with the two girls. Lexa and Aden worked on the Jeep and the Shelby together, and Lily and Clarke baked and painted almost everyday. Even though it was faster than either of them had imagined Clarke and Lexa enjoyed and loved their little family. Octavia, Raven and Anya came out often to spend time with the two children as well as Lincoln and Bellamy when they were able. Everything had fallen into place and 3 months after the death of the children's father Lexa and Clarke officially decided to foster them. Clarke's mom spent more time in New York after finding out she was not just a grandparent but a grandparent of two happy, healthy, amazing children.

About a month after the accident Raven proposed to Anya who of course said yes. Clarke and Raven had gotten out of their lease and Lexa ended up signing over the downtown penthouse to Anya for her and Raven to make home.

Raven had taken Mecha Tech to the next level by creating full desktop programming of the financial apps she created before. The addition of these programs more than doubled the annual revenue projected for Mecha for the first year. As the owner, Raven as well as Indra, decided that since it was the first year they'd put 90% of the additional money back into the company and the remaining 10% would be given as end of year bonuses to the employees.

Bellamy had found himself a new girlfriend, Echo, who the whole group loved and who got along great with Octavia which was a plus for the somewhat broken family.

Octavia and Lincoln had moved in together in New York. Since Lexa was staying out of the public eye most of the time she rarely needed her security team and instead had them take over the security of Mecha. Lincoln still escorted Lexa for large events that the billionaire attended but it wasn't so much work as being there for the girl he viewed as his sister.

Clarke was still showing at Matt's galleries, and things had gotten much less complicated when Matt started dating again. They weren't friends, but their professional relationship was healthy and on the right track.

"Lily, babe, we gotten get you cleaned up and dressed. How do you think Yaya would feel if you came to her party stinky?" Clarke joked with the young girl who she prodded into the bathroom.

"Can we put the good soap in? With the bubbles?" Lily shrieked with excitement. The soap she was referring to was Lexa's body wash that smelled of cucumbers and mint.

"Only a little, now hop in!" Clarke prompted. They were already running late with the set up of the party at the lake house.

Once Clarke got Lily out of the tub and changed into her new dress she went on the hunt for Aden. She didn't realize that she hadn't seen Lexa in over and hour, figuring that she was taking care of the last minute party arrangements. Clarke made her way to the garage where she could normally find Aden fiddling with some car part that Bellamy had shown him.

"Aden? Come on honey we have to get you cleaned up for the party." Clarke prompted from the door of the garage.

"We've been made!" Lexa whispers to the little boy who was underneath the jacked up Shelby.

"Shhh... If we're quiet she'll never know." Aden whispers.

"Oh she'll know, big guy!" Clarke said now standing next to the car.

Lexa and Aden slid out of from under the car. They looked like twins in their attire. Lexa in a white tank top smeared with grease and khaki cargo shorts, Aden in the same top riddled with grease but black cargo shorts.

"Hi babe..." Lexa addressed her girlfriend, knowing she'd be in trouble for being in the garage so long.

"Okay, okay enough with the puppy dog eyes. Upstairs mister, your clothes are on your bed." Clarke prompted the young boy. Once he was through the door to the house Clarke turned back to address Lexa. "And you... Look so very sexy right now baby." Clarke kissed her lips. "But you stink, go shower." Clarke removed all contact swatting Lexa's ass as a prod.

"Fine babe..." Lexa walked off to the house after organizing the tools she and Aden were using.

Clarke made her way back into the house to find Octavia and Lily playing a card game with Bellamy.

"Okay kid, here's the rule. Duces wild." Bellamy said as he laid the cards out. "You wanna get straights or pairs."

"Bellamy! Are you teaching her poker!?" Clarke said from the door. "She's three Bell!"

"She might be young but she's feisty. Isn't that right munchkin?" Octavia said tickling the girl on her lap. "She beat us in 'go fish' and 'war' already."

"Kicked butt!" Lily said excitedly.

"Lily..." Clarke reprimanded. "You've been hanging out with Octavia too much." Clarke laughed as she walked away to her room to finish getting ready.

"Momma, you play with us?" Lily asked sheepishly. It was the first time Clarke had ever been called mom by either of the children. "Please?"

"Of course, Lil." Clarke's smile was from ear to ear. She didn't ever imagine hearing those words from Lily would feel so good.

Octavia finished Clarke's hair as she played Go Fish with Bellamy and Lily. Somehow the 3 year old always won.

"Aden, you all dressed buddy?" Lexa asked knocking on the boys door.

"Um... Can you tell Uncle Bell I need him? Please?" She heard Aden say through the door.

"Sure... is everything okay?" Lexa asked again.

When there wasn't a response Lexa went downstairs to where the group was all playing cards.

"Hey, Uncle Bell, you're needed in Aden's room please." Lexa chided to the older man that was now on his way to his losing his fourth straight game to Lily.

"Uncle Bell? I like the sound of that." Bellamy called out as he made his way up the stairs.

Lexa made herself comfortable next to Clarke and Lily crawled up onto the Lexa's lap.

"Momma!" Lily called out while grabbing both sides of Lexa's face. While Clarke had never been called 'Momma' by Lily, Lexa had been referred to as 'Momma' since a month after they brought the two children home.

"Lily!" Lexa called out with the same enthusiasm. "How can I help you, babe?" Lexa questioned with her face still griped between Lily's hands.

"When is RaeRae here? And Yaya?" Lily had been asking daily when she'd see her two aunts. It had been nearly a month since the two had come to visit. Raven was supremely busy at Mecha and Anya was in the middle of an addition to Trikru so they didn't have many spare days to drive up to the lake house.

"They'll be here soon. Would you like to call Yaya and ask?" Lexa asked the girl pulling out her phone. Lily agreed and continued to let Lexa pull up FaceTime for the young girl.

"Hey Aden, what's up buddy?" Bellamy called from the door of the boy's room.

"Thank goodness you're here!" Aden yelled while pulling the man into the bedroom. Aden was dressed except for his tie, it was knotted in a big mess on his bed. "Can you, um, help with this? Please Uncle Bell?" Aden looked very upset.

"Sure buddy, but you know Lexa can help you tie your tie, too." Bellamy said while unknotting the piece of fabric.

"But I want to surprise her and Clarke..." Aden said solemnly. "I thought I could do it by myself."

"Well, I tell you what, how about I teach you how to do it right now, and we'll keep this between us?" Bellamy asked, wrapping the tie around the boy.

"Thanks!" Aden said. "You're the best Uncle ever!" The boy called merrily looking at himself in the mirror.

"Did I hear 'best uncle ever'?" Lincoln walked through the open door in his suit.

"Uh, I mean, one of the best Uncles ever. Uncle Linc." Aden tried to cover himself.

"That's what I thought buddy!" Lincoln joked with the boy. "Man, we look good don't we boys? How about we go show the girls what they're missing?" Lincoln said straightening Aden's hair and pulling out a pair of sunglasses for the boy and Bellamy. "You remember what to do when we get dressed up buddy?"

"Wait, you forgot the smell good stuff." Aden said.

"Do you think I'd forget the best part of the ensemble?" Lincoln said putting a small dap of cologne on Aden's neck.

"You ready for the debut kid?" Bellamy called opening up his phone to play their 'walk out' song. The last time the three boys got dressed up was for Raven's proposal to Anya and they had started a tradition with Aden that day. Walking out to show off their suits to Old Time Rock and Roll by Bob Seager.

"Yes!" Aden called. Getting in line in front of Bellamy but behind Lincoln so they could walk down the stairs.

The song started playing as loud as Bellamy's phone would go and the three strut their way down the stairs for their big reveal. Sliding across the floor at the bottom to begin their dance routine.

The girls all stared and cheered as the boys made their way downstairs tossing their sunglasses at their fans. Once the song was finished Aden made his way in front of Lexa and Clarke to show off his suit and tie.

"That was amazing Aden!" Clarke said enthusiastically. "You look so handsome, did you do that all by yourself?"

Aden looked to Bellamy who just nodded to the boy in approval. "Yeah, well Bell helped me with my tie, but he taught me how to tie it so I can do it now." Aden said proudly.

"Well you certainly look handsome!" Lexa told him. "Definitely the best dressed here." She joked laughing at Lincoln and Bellamy who were straightening themselves out after their dance.

"Are you excited to see Raven?" Octavia asked the boy. "She told me she's been helping you on a project."

"Yeah! But I'm not supposed to tell you what it is yet." Aden said with a grin.

"Uh oh.." Clarke looked to Lexa with fake worry.

"Don't worry, Rae said so explosives til I'm older." Aden said honestly.

"Boom!" Lily called from Lexa's lap.

"Hah yeah Lil, boom is bad." Octavia laughed at the girl picking her up from Lexa's lap. "How about I take you two to the kitchen get a snack before Rae and Yaya get here?"

"No cookies!" Clarke called from the couch.

"When will the girls be here?" Lincoln asked from the opposite couch.

"Should be about an hour, everyone else is set to be here in about half an hour." Clarke said.

"Sounds good, do we need to set anything else up?" Bellamy asked.

"No, we should be good. Thanks for all your help guys. Raven really wanted Anya's birthday to be special, hence the black tie." Lexa spoke. "The caterers are going to be here soon, but they can set themselves up."

"So you guys are coming back to the city tomorrow?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah, we're gonna let Anya and Raven use the house for the weekend and we're going to stay in the pent house for Clarke's exhibit."

"Sounds good, it'll be your first public event with the kids, you nervous?" Bellamy asked.

"I mean, kind of, I just don't want them to go through anything we've had to in the last few years.. But they have loads of Aunts and Uncles who will protect them, so they'll be fine." Clarke said.

"Hell yeah they do." Lincoln joked, clearing the tension in the air.

"We know it's not going to be easy with both of us so much in the public eye, but.. They're our children. We want to show the world how lucky we are." Lexa reiterated.

Just then the doorbell rang. A shrieking Lily and Aden ran out from the kitchen straight to the door.

"Look first!" Lexa called trying to get to the door before the kids.

"Grandma!" Lily yelled as she let her older brother open the door.

"Ahh my two beautiful babies." Abby, Clarke's mother called on her way through the door. She wrapped Lily up into her arm and gave a Aden a hug after she set down Anya's gift by the door. "You look so handsome Aden! And Lily, you are so beautiful." Kissing both on the cheek.

"Hi mom." Clarke said before grabbing a quick hug.

"Hello Abby, we're so happy you could make it." Lexa said arm wrapped around Clarke.

"How are you two? Are the girls here yet?"

"We're good. Tired but good, and no, they'll be here in about 45 minutes. There are drinks in the kitchen. Can I grab you something?" Lexa asked.

The three woman made their way into the kitchen, grabbing drinks for the rest of the group already at the home. The time wore on and more and more people were arriving, the music was playing and the caterers were making their way around with appetizers. Aden and Lily were playing in the living room when they heard the door open again.

"Marco!" A voice called from the front door.

"Polo!" Aden and Lily called out in unison.

"Marco!" The voice now slightly closer called out.

"Polo!" The two children called again until they saw Raven.

"RaeRae!" Lily shrieked running full force into the brunette.

"Ump- Hi babe!" Raven said wrapping her arms around the small girl. "Where's my love big man?!" Raven said looking to Aden with her arms open.

"Hi Aunt Rae. I really missed you." Aden said as he curled himself into his Aunt.

"I missed you too buddy, so so much." Raven said stroking the boys hair. Raven and Aden had an unbreakable bond. She was the first one that Aden had opened up to when they first came home, and since she had been the only one who he let hold her like the child he was. Sure, he'd hug everyone, but he only let himself show vulnerability to Raven. Once Aden's father died he felt like he needed to be the protector of Lily, of everyone, but Raven let him take his guard down when she was around.

"Are you going to be gone for that long again?" Aden asked. Lily had now run off to find Anya leaving the two alone to talk.

"I don't know budd. You know I don't like being away from you anymore than I have to.." Raven said honestly.

"I know..." He said sheepishly.

"What's going on little man? Why you so sad?" Raven prompted, sitting the boy beside her on the couch.

"Do you think I'll forget my mom and dad?" He asked.

"Of course not buddy, remember what we talked about? They're always with you, right here." Raven said pointing to the boys chest. "What brought this up?"

"I called Lexa 'mom' the yesterday and it scared me that I'd forget my real mom." He admitted.

"Oh honey, you'll never forget them. You can call Lexa and Clarke mom or you can call them Lexa and Clarke, that doesn't change what your real mom meant to you." Raven paused trying to word everything correctly. "You know Clarke and Lexa would never make you call them mom, but if you feel like their your moms you can say that too. They love you no matter what, just like me and all your aunts and uncles do."

"Thanks, RaeRae." He said again more confidently. "You think it would make them happy if I called them mom?" Aden asked.

"Only if it makes you happy buddy." Raven said trying not to push the boy into a decision. "Come on little man, let's go join the party. You've gotta say hi to Anya." She said putting her arm around the boys shoulder.

"Okay, where'd she go?" Aden asked thinking to himself. "Marco!" He called out knowing only Anya would respond to their secret greeting.

"Polo!" He heard from the other side of the house.

"Marco!" Raven and Aden called together.

"Polo!" Anya and Lily responded slightly closer.

"Marc-ump" Aden tried to call out before he was picked up by his aunt. "Anya!"

"Hey buddy! Where you been hiding?" Anya asked him while setting him down next to his sister.

"Talking to RaeRae. I missed you, can you do the thing? Pleaseeeee?" Aden begged.

Anya was dressed in a floor length gown, but would still do anything for the two children before her. "Okay, just one time each though, got it?"

Aden and Lily nodded in excitement. Raven took her place behind Anya to lift the boy onto her shoulders where he stood and did a front flip while holding onto Anya's hands that guided him down to the ground softly. Lily did the same maneuver before running off to find Octavia in the crowd. Aden ran off to find Lincoln as well.

"They really love you, you know? They've been asking for both of you everyday." Clarke said from behind the couple.

"C! I've missed you." Raven grabbed her best friend in a bear hug.

"Hey Clarke, thank you so much for all of this, it's amazing." Anya said as she hugged the girl. "We love those kids so much, I just wish we could be here more often."

"How about you guys take them for a few days after your vacation? Aden loves going to the lab with Raven and I'm sure Lily would love whatever you wanted to do." Lexa offered grabbing her sister and Raven in a hug.

"That would be great! Aden and I have been working on a project, we could definitely get it done then." Raven exclaimed.

"Yeah, I could take a couple days off at the bar and take Lil around the city." Anya said.

"Then it's settled. You want to go tell them the good news?" Clarke asked.

"Absolutely" Raven said, making her way through the crowd, greeting everyone as she went.

Aden and Lily made their way to the heated patio to find Octavia and Lincoln where they also found Bellamy and his girlfriend Echo, who the children had never met.

"Hey guys!" Octavia said lifting Lily into her arms and ruffling Aden's hair before he was swept up by Lincoln.

"My man!" Lincoln said as he lifted Aden onto his shoulders.

"Who that?" Lily said pointing her finger into Echo's cheek.

"Lil, what did I say about pointing?" Bellamy reprimanded.

"... Not nice." The young girl responded solemnly. "Sorry."

"It's okay, I'm Echo, Bellamy's girlfriend." Echo told the girl. "It's very nice to meet you Lily, and you as well Aden." Echo was very pretty, beautiful even.

"My man!" Aden held out a low five to Bellamy for his choice in girlfriend.

"He is definitely hanging out with you two too much!" Octavia laughed. "Aden what do you say to Echo?"

"Nice to meet you Miss Echo." Aden stated towards the girl with his hand held out for a shake.

"Just Echo kiddo." Echo responded.

Lily had a frown on her face, to which the group was confused.

"What's up babe?" Octavia asked the girl in her arms.

"I'm Bell's girl." She said shoving her face into Octavia's shoulder.

"Hey, come here munchkin." Bellamy said taking Lily out for Octavia's arms. "You know you'll always be my number one girl, my favorite niece, right?" Lily nodded. "Well Echo here is my girlfriend like Aunt O and Uncle Linc or Momma Lexa and Momma Clarke, right? That's okay isn't it?" Lily slowly nodded her head yes.

"Will you still take us for ice cream?" The girl asked.

"Of course I will! And we can bring Echo too sometimes, right?" Lily nodded happily to her uncle. "But I promise we'll still have Uncle Bell and Lil dates, sound fair babe?" Lily nodded happily again, wiggling out of Bellamy's arms to stand in front of Echo.

"I'm Lily, don't be mean to Uncle Bellamy or you gotta go through me." Lily said as ferociously as her three year old self could muster. The group let out in a loud fit of laughter.

"Who taught you that Lil?" Lincoln asked.

"Auntie Rae" she responded honestly.

"Seems right, well Lily, I tell you what, if I'm mean to your Uncle Bellamy I'll let you hold me down yourself." Echo replied to the little girl. Echo was now kneeling directly in front of Lily so they were face to face. Lily held out her hand for a high five and Echo gave her one back. Just as the laughter was dying down Anya and Raven had made their way out to the group with Lexa and Clarke shortly behind.

"Hey Echo, thanks for coming." Raven got out as she hugged the taller woman.

"Yeah, thanks for making it out here. I really appreciate it." Anya said.

"I wouldn't miss it, even though I got threatened by your niece." Echo laughed out.

"Threatened by who?" Clarke asked as she walked up.

"Lily told me I'd have to go through her if I hurt Bell." Echo laughed out again to which the rest of the group laughed out.

"I did good right RaeRae?" Lily asked holding her arms up to her Aunt.

"Raven?!" Clarke reprimanded. "Of course you'd be the one to teach her that!" Clarke laughed clearly impressed by her daughter.

"Come on babe, it's pretty funny." Lexa shot back defending Raven. "Hey Sweets, I think it's getting close to bedtime." Lexa said to Lily who was mid-yawn on Raven's shoulder.

"RaeRae tuck me in?" Lily asked nose to nose with her aunt. Raven looked to Lexa and Clarke for confirmation, then to Anya to make sure it was okay. "Yaya too." Lily said holding her hand out for Anya. "Night night momma" Lily said kissing Lexa on the cheek when Raven carried her near. "Night night mommy" Lily said kissing Clarke's cheek.

"Where's my sugar?" Octavia called to Lily. Lily wiggled down out of Raven's arms to run to her other aunt.

"Night night Tavi." Lily kisses Octavia's cheek. "Night Belly, night Linc-y" she waved to her uncles. She walked in front of Echo beckoning her to squat down. "Night Echo." Lily said giving the girl a hug.

"Goodnight Lily." The group said to her as she jumped into Anya's arms to be carried to her room.

"I don't have to go to bed yet do I, mom?" Aden asked Lexa from atop Lincoln's shoulders still. Lexa's heart swooned at the young boy calling her mom.

"1 hour bubs but no more sugar, got it?" Lexa said.

"Got it! Thanks!" Aden said turning his attention back to Lincoln. "Is it time yet?" Aden whispered into Lincoln's ear.

"Wait for Anya and Rae. Then it's time." Lincoln responded just as quietly.

Raven and Anya returned about 20 minutes later. Aden hopped off Lincoln's shoulders to the ground before he ran to the boat house.

"Where's he off to?" Clarke asked Lexa quietly.

"Just wait babe." Lexa responded in a whisper.

The DJ cut the music and somehow Lincoln had managed to make it to the stage by then.

"Hey everybody, hope we're all having a good time tonight. Some people are born into family and others are grown into one. I am lucky enough to say that I grew the best family and sisters a guy could ask for. Happy Birthday Anya!" Lincoln spoke through the mic. "May you find as much joy in the next year!"

Soon Aden was seen walking from behind the stage with a large bouquet of flowers to give to his Aunt Anya.

"And speaking of growing into families..." Lincoln said, leaving the stage and now standing in front of Octavia holding his empty hand to hers. "Octavia, we have been through so much together, distance, heartache, everything you could imagine. But every time I was away from you I knew in my heart we'd find each other again. You are my soul mate Octavia Blake, and I will spend every minute of every day showing you how much you mean to me and how much I love you." Lincoln knelt down on one knee, taking the box from Aden like they'd rehearsed. Aden ran back to the stage quickly. "Will you marry me?" Lincoln questioned as the crowd 'ooh'd and ahh'd'.

Octavia was taken aback tears now falling down her face. "Of course, yes, yes, a thousand times yes." Octavia said pulling Lincoln into a big hug and kiss. Aden came back from the stage with an even bigger bouquet of roses for his Aunt. "Thank you bubs." Octavia said to the boy.

"Congratulations to the happy couple!" Bellamy shouted to the crowd. "Here, here" he raised his glass in a toast to which the crowd responded similarly.

"You knew?" Clarke whispered to Lexa kissing her cheek.

"Sure did, who do you think hid the flowers for the ring bearer over there?" Lexa laughed back.

The night was filled with congratulations and happy birthdays for the remained of the night. Bellamy put Aden to bed shortly after the proposal, much to his dislike.

"Hey Uncle Bell?" Aden questioned in a sleepy voice.

"Sup, little man?"

"You think my moms will get married one day?"

Bellamy smiled at the thought. "I'm sure they will buddy. Your moms love each other a whole lot."

"Good." Aden responded as he closed his eyes to fall asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

The following morning Raven was up the earliest as usual. The original group had all slept at the house while the rest of the party goers either stayed in hotels or drove home for the night. Being up first had its perks, she could decide what was for breakfast, plus get the first cup of coffee. She turned on the coffee maker and decided she'd make omelets for breakfast knowing they were Octavia's favorite and wanting to celebrate the girl even more. She chopped up her ingredients and mixed the eggs. As soon as she was done she heard tiny feet behind her.

"Hey babe." Raven said looking at the sleepy girl. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good." The girl responded quietly with a sleepy voice.

"You want some scrambled eggs?" Raven asked her, knowing the girl didn't like omelets.

"And milk?" Lily questioned.

"Coming right up." Raven responded filling a sippy cup with milk for the girl.

"Thanks RaeRae." Lily responded between gulps.

A few moments later the rest of the group started waking up. Bellamy and Echo came down with Aden hanging from Bell's arm, all three wanting omelets. A bit later Clarke and Lexa made their way to the kitchen, kissing both of their children as they made their way to the coffee pot. Anya made her way down as well being stopped at the kitchen door by Aden who wanted to do 'the thing'. And finally Octavia and Lincoln rolled out to the kitchen nearing 11am.

"So what's the plan for the day?" Lexa asked between bites.

"Can we go swimming Uncle Bell?" Aden asked.

"We don't have to leave til about 4 so, yeah, that should be fine budd." Bellamy responded. "You gonna come, princess?" Bellamy asked Lily. Lily nodded excitedly. Both children were like fish in the water. They loved it.

"Yaya come too?" Lily asked. "And Tavi?"

"Yeah, we'll all come babe." Anya responded for them. "Maybe we'll even get RaeRae to take you on the jetskii." Anya spoke to which Lily nodded even more excitedly. "But what's the rule..?"

"Gotta eat my breakfast." Lily said trying to clean her plate.

"Hey Bubs, did Rae tell you the news last night?" Lexa asked her son.

"No?" He looked to Raven for clarification.

"Oh shoot, I forgot with all the proposals and stuff. Guess who's coming to spend the week with Anya and I next week?" Raven asked to the group.

"Us?" Aden asked his moms excitedly to which they nodded in approval. "Really?! Can we go to the lab? And can I help you walk Sinclair and Murphy?" Aden asked referring to the two girl's dogs.

"You sure can buddy. Lil can help too, right?" She questioned the young girl.

"Yes!" Lily responded with a mouth full of food.

"Chew with your mouth closed babe." Octavia was the first to reprimand her. Lily chewed her food then corrected herself.

"Yes. Sorry, Tavi." Lily smiled weakly.

They all finished their breakfast while Aden helped Raven dry the dishes. After completing his chore Aden ran upstairs to change into his bathing suit and Clarke took Lily to do the same. Lexa, Anya, Raven, Echo and Octavia were seated in the living room while the boys were looking at the Jetskiis.

"So...? When you gonna ask her?" Raven nudged Lexa.

"Yeah, really Lex, I mean you already have two kids basically.." Octavia chimed in.

"It's only been a few months guys.. I don't know if she's ready. Plus I mean we jumped right into having a family like literally a week after we started dating again." Lexa explained doubtfully.

"Please, that girl was ready to marry you a week after she met you!" Anya replied. "Plus, she's completely in love with you, and you are with her."

"Well... I was looking at rings the other day. I mean, not in depth or anything but, I took Lily to the store and we ended up at the jeweler in town." Lexa admitted.

"So, when you are planning on asking her?" Octavia questioned.

"I'm not planning on anything yet..."

"Fine, we'll let you off the hook... For now..." Raven joked. "By the way, Anya and I were planning on asking the kids to be part of the wedding when we have them next week. Is that cool?"

"Yeah, I'm sure they'll both be excited, especially Aden, you know how much he loves you guys." Lexa responded.

"Perfect, we're thinking of ideas to surprise them." Anya said.

"I'm sure they'll love whatever it is." Lexa responded simply. "Hey, O, did you guys talk about a date at all last night? I mean if you talked at all.."

"Hell no, there was definitely no talking going on in that room, Lincoln had me-"

"Children entering the room, O!" Clarke yelled from the stairs.

A bounding Lily came skipping into the room with her towel jumping on Octavia's lap. "Ha ha you got in trouble Tavi!" Lily joked.

"Me? In trouble? Never." Octavia chided. "But you know who is going to be in trouble?!" Octavia shrieked starting a tickle attack on the small girl.

"Momma help me!" Lily called to Lexa laughing.

"You got yourself into it babe..." Lexa said to the girl.

"Hey Rae, could you check on Aden? He was being kinda weird when I went to get him, I think he needs a RaeRae talk." Clarke asked the brunette.

"Will do boss. Hey baby can you dig my suit out of my bag while I'm gone please?" Raven asked Anya sweetly before giving her a kiss and heading upstairs.

"What did I miss?" Clarke asked plopping herself next to Lexa giving her a sweet kiss.

"Oh... Nothing. Just hearing of Octavia's escapades last night." Lexa responded.

"Yaya! Are you coming swimming with us?" Lily asked sweetly grabbing her aunt's hand. "You're the bessttt at swimming."

"Who taught this kid the puppy dog eyes?" Anya laughed. "I'll come swimming with you Lil. Let me go change."

"Yessss!"

"Hey babe, you want to go play for a bit? I have to talk to Lexa for a second." Clarke asked her daughter.

"Yes, momma..." Lily responded deflated.

"It's okay Sweets, just a few minutes. Go draw us a picture, we'll be right in to see it." Lexa told her. Lily ran off to the play room before Lexa questioned Clarke. "What's up baby?"

"Well, I was going to tell you last night, but I got a really strange email yesterday morning I want you to look at." Clarke said while she opened her phone. "The email address is just numbers and letters I can't make anything out of them, but look at the message."

'To bad your bastard kids will never get a real family' was all the email said.

"What the fuck...? Who would say something like that?" Octavia asked reading over Lexa's shoulder. "Who even knows about them really besides us?"

"I have no idea... Let me have Lincoln look into it. Maybe Rae can trace the email address back to something. I don't want to jump to conclusions, but I have a few suspects..." Lexa said concerned. "It doesn't seem like a threat, more so a statement about us being gay maybe? I'm not sure. Don't worry about it baby, I'll figure it out."

"You don't think it could be Nia do you?" Clarke asked concerned.

"Eh, probably not Nia, she's more straightforward, she'd want you to know it was her. This is more a Finn type thing..." Lexa said simply.

"Don't worry C, you know Lincoln is the best at his job, plus, he'd die for those kids, or any of us. This won't be a repeat of last time." Octavia said comforting the girl.

"Okay, let's just worry when we need to. I don't want to ruin all the big celebrations." Clarke said.

"Yeah, let's just have fun today." Lexa reinforced.

Clarke and Lexa made their way into the playroom to find their daughter. Lily loved drawing and doing crafts which obviously made both girls extremely happy. The young girl could draw for hours next to Clarke painting which was where a lot of the bonding between the two came from. Lexa and Lily however just bonded over the comfort Lexa gave off, if Lexa was anything, she was a caretaker.

"How's my girl?" Lexa asked Lily kissing the top of her head before sitting down next to her.

"Look momma. I drew us, me, you, mommy and Aden." Lily pointed to each person as she named them.

"And who is that babe?" Clarke asked pointing to the black squiggle on the page.

"Uh... That's rocky." Lily spoke simply.

"Who's Rocky?" Lexa asked.

"Our future doggy." Lily smiled wide.

"You want us to get a puppy someday, Lil?" Clarke asked the young girl.

"Yeah... They're cute and fluffy."

"They are, but their also a lot of work too." Lexa explained. "Are you ready for that babe?" Lily nodded. "We'll see okay babe?" Lily nodded happily. "I bet Yaya is changed, you wanna go find her?"

"Yes, please!" Lily nodded reaching her arms out for Lexa who picked up the girl putting her on her shoulders.

"Can I get some sugar before you go?" Clarke asked the girl who leaned over kissing Clarke on the lips.

"I love you mommy." Lily said sweetly.

"I love you too baby." Clarke responded.

"Can I get some sugar, too?" Lexa asked with fake jealousy.

"Of course honey." Clarke said kissing Lexa sweetly. Lily kissed Lexa's head at the same time.

"Love you too momma." Lily said resting her head on the top of Lexa's head.

"You're so sweet baby girl. I love you too. Let's go find Yaya, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Marcoooooo!" Lily yelled. They waited a while not hearing the response. Lexa walked out of the room with her daughter on her shoulders. "Marcoooo!" Lily tried again.

"Polo!" They heard from the top of the stairs.

"Marco!"

"Polo!" The voice was closer. Lily saw Anya before Lexa.

"Yaya! Swim please?" Lily said nearly jumping off Lexa's shoulders.

"Of course munchkin. Come on."

Anya and Lily made their way out to the lake ahead of everyone else. Clarke and Lexa hadn't seen or heard from Raven in almost an hour so they made their way up to Aden's room. Knocking on the door first, the girls entered the young boys room seeing Aden sitting next to Raven at his desk.

"I think it's done, what do you think kid?" Raven whispered loud enough for the girls to hear.

"Yeah, can I show them now?" Aden asked enthusiastically to which Raven nodded. "I have a surprise for you." Aden said now addressing Lexa and Clarke.

"What is it bubs?" Lexa asked her arm wrapped around Clarke now.

Aden pulled out an iPad most likely loaned from Raven and handed it to Clarke, Raven watched on from Aden's desk chair smiling big. "Press play." Aden said with a smile. Clarke pressed play as a slideshow started and the song 'You are my sunshine'. The slideshow had pictures of the four of them, Lexa, Clarke, Aden and Lily. Some were newer, some even from last night while others were from a few months ago. The song and slideshow came to a close and the last screen stayed steady reading 'Thank you!'.

"That was awesome buddy. Thank you so much!" Clarke responded hugging the boy tears starting to brim her eyes at the thoughtful moment.

"That's not all. I wanted to say something else..." Aden paused clearly nervous, he walked closer to Lexa and Clarke and they reached out for his little hands to hold. "Um.. Thank you for taking care of me and Lily.. And um.. for all of my new aunts and uncles.." Aden paused again. "My friend Jack from my old school told me how he had foster parents and then he got adopted and they turned into his real parents.. And I-um.. You are like Lily and my moms... So maybe you could adopt us? I um-if you wanted to?"

Raven was crying in the corner, Clarke crying now as well, and Lexa smiling widely with tears in her eyes.

"I mean if you don't want us you don't have to, please don't cry. I-I just uhm, I love you and Lily loves you... And I want to call you moms. I'm sorry you're crying. Did I do something wrong?"

"No baby, come here." Clarke said picking him up and sitting him between her and Lexa. "These are happy tears Bub. We love you too, and we would love to adopt you, even though we already see you as our children."

"Clarke is right Aden, we are a family no matter what. We love you and Lily so very much, that's why we're crying, because we are so happy and so full of love for you two." Lexa added.

"Can I call you mom?" Aden asked to the girls. "I mean, I know my real mom went to heaven and RaeRae told me how not to forget her, but I think she'd be happy too if I called you mom..." Clarke's tears falling faster now after the boys admission.

"You can call us whatever you're comfortable with Aden. I love you so much buddy." Lexa said hugging the boy.

"Okay, good." Aden said clearly done with the emotional talk. "Oh, and this was the project Rae helped me with, I wanted to get it done before Lily and I left, so she helped me."

"Thank you so much for this Aden, you are such an amazing young man." Clarke said. "And thank you Aunt Rae.." Clarke said not smirking at the girl with tears in her eyes.

"Can we go swimming now momma?" Aden asked Clarke.

"Hah of course we can son."

"You're coming too right mom?" Aden asked Lexa.

"I sure will, only if you promise me a jetskii ride."

"Heck yeah! Let's go" Aden said tugging the girl from the bed.

"You guys go on.. We'll be right down." Clarke said to the two. Lexa and Aden made their way downstairs and Clarke stopped Raven with a hug.

"Thank you Rae. You don't know how much that meant to me and Lex." Clarke confessed.

"He's been waiting almost a month for it. He really does love and appreciate you both Clarke. Are you guys really planning on officially adopting them?"

"Yeah, Lexa already got the paperwork filed. Technically, she'll be adopting them since the whole marriage/single parent adoption thing, but we'll still be a family. If Lex and I ever get married I'll be able to adopt them then officially." Clarke explained.

"Come on, enough of the sappy stuff. I owe the man of the house a jetskii race." Raven laughed heading downstairs.

Once they were back to the main floor, Raven went to change into her bathing suit as well as Clarke. They made their way to the back patio to find that everyone was already on the lake. Anya was playing with Lily, Lexa and Aden were getting on one of the Jetskiis and Lincoln and Bellamy were already on ones of their own. Octavia, Rave and Echo were sun bathing on the dock. Everything just felt so right, they had their family all together again. Clarke made her way to her daughter who was playing with Anya in the shallow water.

"Momma!" Lily said trying to swim her way in the 6 inch deep water. Clarke picked her up and gave her a big kiss, still full of emotions from Aden's recent admission.

"Lil here wanted to show you a trick." Anya said walking up to Clarke.

"Yeah! Watch Momma!" Lily said wiggling out of Clarke's arms and into the water. Anya went out to about knee deep water holdin hands with her niece who now was walking through water up to her shoulders. Anya allowed Lily to float on her back, one hand underneath helping her float. "Got it" Lily whispered to Anya who removed her hand allowing the girl to float on her own. "Look Look!" Lily said floating on her own now.

"Wow! Great job babe!" Clarke said wading out to where the girl was.

"Thank you." The girl said standing up now.

"You want to show her our other trick?" Anya asked. Lily nodded and got back in the floating positing and started kicking her legs moving across the shallow water.

"Holy cow Lil! You're swimming! Great job baby!" Clarke was extremely proud of the young girl who couldn't swim before. She walked over to where Lily had swam to and gave her a high five.

"RaeRae! Did you see?!" Lily yelled to her aunt.

"Yeah babe! That was awesome!" Raven yelled from the dock. "Wanna ride with me?" Raven said making her way to the last jetskii.

"Can I momma?" Lily asked nicely.

"Sure baby, make sure you walk though." Clarke said as the girl made her way from the shallow water to the dock. "Please be careful Rae!"

"All over it C man!" Raven yelled from the watercraft. Lily took her seat behind Raven after putting on her life jacket and wrapped her arms around her aunt. "Let's show these guys who's boss. Right babe?"

"Right!" Lily said enthusiastically.

They went on like that for an hour or so, all four Jetskiis racing and doing tricks. It was nearly 2 o'clock so they brought everyone in to get dressed and packed for their drives back to the city. Lexa packed Aden's bag and Clarke Lily's. Everyone was ready to go saying their goodbyes to each other. Lexa left all the keys to the lake house for Raven and Anya and said her goodbyes. Lexa, Clarke and the children loaded into the Jeep and made their way back to the city. They had to stop and pick up Raven's dogs from the dog sitter then they'd back back to Lexa's former home. The drive was long but the kids slept most of the way, being worn out from their time on the lake. Once they got to the penthouse Lexa parked in her usual parking space and unloaded the Jeep. Clarke carried a sleeping Lily inside while Lexa woke Aden not able to carry him along with the bags and the dogs leashes. It was only 7 o'clock but they hadn't had dinner yet. Lexa ordered pizza for the four of them before finding her place on the couch next to her girlfriend and son.

"What movie are we watching?" Lexa asked the two. Aden had Sinclair's head on his lap with Murphy laying on his opposite side. Raven had two Rottweilers that Aden adored, though most people made fun of the small girl who had dogs that weighed more than her.

"Incredibles" Aden said still entranced by the movie.

"He's focused.." Lexa joked to her girlfriend.

"Yeah, Lil is still sleeping in our bed. I think her and Aden can share Raven's bed while their here." Clarke commented.

"Should be fine. Just so you know, I talked to Linc about the email before we left. He said he'll look into it tomorrow when he gets back to the office."

"Okay, great." Clarke said sliding her hand onto Lexa's thigh. Lexa smirked at the girl, knowing full well it had been almost a week since they were intimate due to the planning of Anya's party and the children.

"Babe..." Lexa scolded as Clarke's hand moved further north. "Don't start something you don't plan on finishing..." Lexa smirked at her girlfriend.

"Oh I plan on it.." Clarke smiled sweetly.

"Plan on what?" A small voice came from the hallway.

"Plan on giving you a big, big hug." Clarke picked up the girl into a bear hug covering herself. She started tickling Lily til they were scolded by Aden for interrupting the movie.

Pizza finally came about 20 minutes later. The four of them cuddled on the couch with the two giant dogs near both children after dinner. Neither were tired mainly because of their naps during the day so Lexa and Clarke let them stay up a little later for one more movie. Lily of course chose Frozen which the family had watched nearly 200 times. Clarke and Lexa continued to tease each other hoping for an easy night with the bedtime routine to be able to be close again.

"That's a wrap kids, Aden please brush and floss your teeth, we'll be right in to say good night, okay?"

"Okay.." Aden said deflated as he made his way to what was Raven's bathroom.

"Come on babe, time to get your teeth brushed and jammied." Lexa said picking up the little girl.

"But I'm not... Tired" Lily said with a yawn.

"Of course you're not.." Clarke giggled at the girl. Clarke went to fetch jammies for the girl while Lexa helped brushing and flossing teeth. They finally got Lily to bed with Aden about 10 minutes later.

"Let me see." Clarke said, waiting for Aden to open his mouth to check for clean teeth. "Good job Bubs."

"See momma." Lily opened her mouth too to show her teeth.

"Very good Lil." Clarke responded.

Lexa and Clarke tucked both children in to their respective sides of the king bed before kissing each on their forehead.

"Goodnight my beautiful babies." Clarke said to the two. "We love you both so much."

"Night Momma. Love you too." Aden smiled sleepily to his mothers.

"Night night mommy." Lily followed. "Love you."

Lexa and Clarke were finally alone for the first time in a few days. They took an innocent shower together then made their way back into the bedroom. Lexa had just a towel wrapped around her, and Clarke was naked looking for her sleeping attire.

"God, you're so beautiful." Lexa smiled into Clarke's neck. Her hands at the other's waist pulling her in closer. "I am so in love with you, Clarke." She softly began kissing her neck. "You are so good with the kids." Her kisses moving up to Clarke's jawline. "You make me so incredibly happy." She moved to kiss Clarke on her lips.

"I'm in love with you too." Clarke broke the kiss to say. Her hands now removing Lexa's towel to remove the barrier of skin. "You are my world Lex. I can't imagine my life without you, without our kids, without this.." Clarke moved her hands to Lexa's neck to deepen the kiss, their tongues slowly tangling together.

"Come to bed with me..." Lexa moaned out, pulling Clarke by her hand now. Lexa laid Clarke on the bed, her body molding on top of her. They continued their kisses, deepening gradually until hands started roaming. Lexa's hand was now between Clarke's leg, slowly caressing the wet folds, while Clarke's hand held the same position on Lexa. Both girl's moaning for one another, finally begging for more as they slipped two fingers into each other, kiss never breaking. Slowly they began to pump in and out of one another, Clarke gave in first with moans of pleasure, followed shortly by Lexa. Both girl's on their way to their climax. "Open your eyes baby, I want to see you." Lexa spoke gruffly through her moans.

Clarke followed her lead looking deeply into Lexa's eyes for only a second until she was coming around the tanned fingers, it took everything in her to keep her eyes open. Lexa's climax peaked right after Clarke's and they came together, moaning out each other's names into their mouths. Their kisses getting sloppier as each orgasm tore through the other. They finally stilled and just held one another. Clarke's head on Lexa's chest, breathing in her scent. This was peace, this was happiness for them, right here in each other's arms.

Lexa moved first to grab sleep clothes for the two. An oversized shirt and underwear for Clarke and a tank top and shorts for Lexa. They cuddled in bed until both of them fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

About an hour later Lexa woke to a nudge on her shoulder. She opened her eyes to find Aden in front of her crying. Sat up quickly grabbing the boy and just holding him. Aden was prone to nightmares, while he had shielded Lily from the sight of his father, the boy had seen it all and had recurring nightmares for the last 4 months.

"Bad dream again, Bubs?" Lexa whispered trying not to wake Clarke. Aden only nodded with his head into Lexa's shoulder. She carried the young boy out to the living room where the two dogs were sleeping on the couch. "Do you want to talk about it?" Lexa questioned, still holding the boy against her chest. Aden shook his head no as usual. Sinclair came over and nudged Aden with his big nose. Aden giggled at the dog, and slowly released his hold of Lexa after about 10 minutes to lay down next to the giant dog still holding Lexa's hand as his crying settled. "You want to come back to bed with us?" Lexa questioned. Aden had slept in Lexa and Clarke's bed after almost every nightmare just to feel safe. He nodded his head yes and Lexa swooped him up again after he said goodbye to his canine companion. Lexa settled Aden in between him and Clarke who was now slightly awake enough to realize Aden was in the bed with them. She kissed him on the forehead before falling back asleep.

Around 3am Clarke too was awoken by a moving weight on her chest, she awoke to find Lily crawling over her and trying to get underneath the covers.

"Did you have a nightmare, Lil?" Clarke whispered as to not wake the rest of the family. Lily nodded no.

"Aden needs friends." Lily said simply before cuddling under Clarke's chin and falling asleep. If it wasn't the middle of the night Clarke would have said something about the adorable thought from Lily, but instead she just held the girl closer and fell back asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

"Babe! Do you know where my diamond earrings are?!" Clarke called from the spare room of the downtown penthouse.

"Woof" Murphy responded to the loud noise.

"Not you pup." Clarke said scratching the large dog's head.

"They're in the bathroom, next to the hair ties." Lexa called from Raven and Anya's bedroom. Clarke went to retrieve her earrings from the bathroom quickly, knowing that the family was running late for the opening night of her exhibit.

"Lil, you gotta get dressed babe. We're running late." Lexa said to the three year old who was adamant about not leaving her new best friend Sinclair.

"Puppy come with us?" Lily asked her arms wrapped around the dogs neck as she cuddled him.

"No... Puppy is not coming with us. He'll be here when you get back babe, I promise. I'll even let him sleep in here with you tonight? Sound good?"

"Okay.." Lily said as she removed her body from the dog, standing up to let Lexa put the dress on her.

"How do you want your hair babe? Just a pony? Or do you want braids like momma?" Clarke said now dressed and trying to help get the children ready.

"Braids... Please..." Lily pointed to Lexa's hair that was braided at the top but fell down past her shoulders into waves.

"Okay, turn around babe." Clarke said as she sat on the bed wrapping Lily's long brown hair around itself into braids similar to Lexa's. "Aden honey, you doing okay in there?" Clarke called as she was finishing Lily's hair.

"Yeah, just a minute." Aden called out. Lexa had left to finish getting dressed so Clarke knew the boy was probably having difficulty. "When will Linc be here?" Aden called.

"Few minutes Bub, do you need help with your tie?" Clarke asked at the door.

"Um.. Yeah.." Aden responded in a deflated tone.

"Open up Bubs, let me help you." Aden slowly opened the door with the tie knotted around his neck unceremoniously.

"Let me show you a trick" Clarke spoke as she untied the knotted tie. "If you do it like this, you can just slip it off without untying it." Clarke loosened the knot she made and slipped it from around Aden's neck. "See, now just put it under your collar and pull the shorter side." Aden did so successfully and smiled wide to himself.

"How'd you learn that... You're a girl..." Aden asked.

"Excuse me mister, what did we say about things like that?" Referring to his mention that boys can do certain things girls can't.

"Girls can do anything boys can do, and boys can do anything girls can do... Sorry mom." Aden apologized.

"Thank you babe, and I learned it from my dad. Remember how I told you he went to heaven like your mommy and daddy? Well, before he went to heaven he showed me when I was about your age."

"Do you still miss your Dad?" Aden asked in a solemn tone.

"Everyday Bubs, it's okay to miss your parents Aden. I think about my Dad everyday, but I know he's always right here in my heart. Right?"

"Right." Aden agreed, his tone lifting a little more.

"Are you okay babe?" Clarke asked.

"Yeah, let's do the dang thing." He said giving Clarke a high five.

"Hah alright kid. Let's go find Linc."

"Little man!?" Linc called from the door.

"Hi, Uncle Linc" Aden called running into the large man's chest.

"Hey dude, looking good as always I see?"

"Heck yeah, and mom taught me a trick with my tie." He spoke proudly.

"Very cool dude. You ready to roll?" Aden nodded happily.

"Where's by baby girl at?" Lincoln asked to the room.

"Here!" Lily said sprinting to her uncle to which she was swiftly lifted into a bear hug. Lincoln held Lily on his hip as he waited for Clarke and Lexa to grab their things before leaving.

"Hi Linc." Lexa greeted. "No Octavia?"

"She'll meet us there, she was running late at the gym, so she said she'd just take a cab over. Miller is downstairs if we're all ready?" Everyone nodded. "Let's rock and roll."

The five of them entered the large black SUV that miller had outfitted with car seats for the two young children and they were on their way. Lexa wasn't sure what to expect press wise, but she shortly found out as the five of them were bombarded with flashes and yells once they exited the vehicle. Clarke held Lily as they walked through the swarm and Lexa carried Aden so neither children would get lost. Lincoln tried to make a path for the family as much as one man could, but that still left little room between the strangers and the young children. Lily was crying after a few seconds of the loud yells and camera flashes. Clarke tried to sooth her to no avail. Once they made it to the blocked off red carpet Lexa put down Aden who was frightened but remaining composed. This was Clarke's night, so she grabbed Lily from her girlfriend and started softly soothing her daughter. Once Lily had settled Lexa, Aden and their daughter made there way a few feet to where Clarke was being interviewed. Lincoln remained on guard at all times, he had only broken up a few altercations in being Lexa's bodyguard, but all of them had happened on or near red carpet events like this one.

"So, Miss Griffin, what can we expect from today's viewing?" The interviewer asked her as Aden grabbed her hand to hold.

"Well, these pieces came from a very genuine place. They are emotional, and of totally mixed genres which is normally something I don't do."

"Miss Woods, pleasure to see you here. Is it safe to say that New Yorkers everywhere are getting their second chance at the Clexa relationship?" The interviewer asked as if he was telling a secret.

"Clarke and I are back together. Yes; but tonight is about her art, not about our relationship." Lexa answered coldly as was her general tone for public events.

"May I ask who these adorable children belong to?" The interviewer questioned looking at Lily on Lexa's hip and Aden between the two women, holding hands with his mother."

"These are our children. Aden and Lily. We're in the process of adopting them." Clarke answered shortly.

"I apologize for staying on this subject Miss Griffin, but the suddenness of this is overwhelming. Not 6 months ago you were engaged to Matt Hubbard, and now you have a family so to speak with Miss Woods. How did this all happen so fast?"

Clarke knew exactly what she wanted to say, but held off for Lexa and the children's sake. "No comment." Clarke said as she walked away with her family.

The remaining interviews went on that way, initially asking about Clarke's work, then questioning the two children with her. Aden was getting impatient and Lily was long past it by the time they got into the gallery. Once inside Lexa had Lincoln take the kids to the back of the gallery to get a snack and unwind for a little. Once they had calmed themselves about an hour later, Lincoln made his way back out to Clarke's area of the exhibit where he found Lexa and Clarke hand in hand explaining pieces of Clarke's work. They were standing in front of a realism piece that focused on Lily picking flowers in the back yard.

"Momma!" Lily ran out from Lincoln's grip on her small hand into the arms of Clarke who was in the middle of a sentence.

"Ump-Hi babe." Clarke addressed her daughter quickly and quietly. Lexa tried to take their daughter from Clarke to allow her to finish the interview but Lily was not having it. Clarke nodded to Lexa saying it was okay.

"Momma, Linc-y let us play on his phone, we talked to RaeRae and Yaya and Tavi." Lily said excitedly to her mother who now was giving her full attention to the little girl.

"That's great Lil, is it okay if I talk to these nice people for a little bit? You can stay right here with me." Clarke questioned the young girl who simply nodded.

Clarke went about her interview with only small interruptions from Lily who was clung to the girl's side. Lincoln now had Aden who was getting lost in the large crowd on his shoulders as to not let the little boy get trampled by the press.

Without a word, Lincoln abruptly handed off Aden to Lexa, and keyed into his radio that was in his ear. Lincoln had set up a man at the entrance after he found out about the email that led to no one just as a security precaution. What he heard shocked him, though he didn't show it on his face. He quickly turned to Lexa whispering in her ear.

"Keep them close, I'll be right back." With that he made his way through the large crowd to the lobby of the building.

"What was that about?" Clarke whispered into Lexa's ear.

"No idea, just stay close, that's all he said." Lexa responded. Lexa had Aden on her hip who was getting restless.

"Mom can I go with Lincoln?" Aden begged after the man hadn't come back for more than 10 minutes.

"No right now babe. Lincoln is working, remember?" Lexa tried to be calm but everything in her was telling her something was wrong. She pulled herself closer to Clarke and Lily, one arm holding her son, the other protectively wrapped around Clarke's waist.

Lexa was completely keyed out of the conversation Clarke was having and instead she was scanning the crowd for threats. She saw Lincoln across the room scanning the crowd as well until her thoughts were broken by a foreign voice.

"What an adorable family you have..." Lexa's eyes snapped to attention.

"Finn.." Lincoln spotted what was happening and nearly ran through the crowd of people to get to his 'family'. He made it there almost before Lexa had finished saying his name. "Get them out of here, now!" Lexa said harshly to Lincoln who already had a curious Aden in his arms. He grabbed Lily without a word from Clarke who was just now aware of who was talking to Lexa. Lincoln walked as fast as he could while talking into his radio to have his back up man go to the two women. Finn was dangerous, and only Lexa and Lincoln knew how dangerous.

"Pleased to see you Miss Woods, Clarke." Finn tried to play off as if he were a friend.

"Why are you here Finn?" Lexa asked coldly but now wanting to cause a scene.

"Same reason as you, to see beautiful art." Finn said sarcastically. "Where'd those little kids go? Aden and.. Lily? Right?"

Lexa leaned in so that only Finn could hear her. "If you ever speak about my children or my family again, I will lock you in a hole so deep and dark you'll beg for death."

"Is that a... A threat Lexa?" Finn said with a laughing tone just as Lexa's other security man was making his way to the scene.

"You're going to turn around and walk out of here now. We're giving you the choice, in ten seconds that choice will be ours to make." Nyko, Lincoln's second in command said curtly.

"Woah woah, calm down Rambo, I was just leaving. Just wanted to tell the happy couple congratulations on their new family."

Nyko stepped between Lexa and Finn now, which annoyed Lexa but she knew it was his job to do. Nyko was a big man, larger than Lincoln and frankly more intimidating. He grabbed Finn by the arm, pushing him backwards until Finn relented and continued walking on his own with Nyko following close behind. Octavia had made her way to the two girls, having no idea what had happened in the last 5 minutes.

"Hey guys, where are my munchkins?" Octavia asked merrily.

"Lincoln took them, Finn was just here." Clarke said simply.

"What the fuck? Where is he?" Octavia was fuming in moments. Lexa placed a hand on the girls forearm to calm her.

"Nyko took him outside, they'll follow him, it's protocol. Nyko knows what to do." Lexa was calm but still angry at the altercation that happened.

"Okay, where did the Lincoln take the kids?" Octavia asked.

"Not sure, they won't be coming back here though. Can you and Lincoln take them back to Raven and Anya's? Please, O? Lincoln will say he's not leaving us, but I need you guys to get the kids somewhere safe."

"Okay, just you guys be safe too." Octavia said before kissing both Clarke and Lexa on the cheek with a hug.

The rest of the night was uneventful. Clarke and Lexa stayed for an hour more then left with Miller. Nyko had followed Finn until he lost him in downtown traffic. Octavia and Lincoln had taken Aden and Lily back to the penthouse and put them to bed, explaining that their moms would be home later. Clarke and Lexa got back to the penthouse at nearly midnight.

"Hey, kids are asleep." Octavia said as she hugged her friend.

"Thank you." Lexa said sweetly to Octavia. "What's the status on Finn?" Lexa said coldly to Lincoln.

"Nyko lost him in the tunnel. We got the make, model and plate number so I'm having it ran. I'm sure it's not under his name."

"How the fuck did you guys lose him Lincoln?!" Lexa was pissed, the man who threatened her family, who hurt her friends was free roaming around New York. "Pack your things Clarke, we're leaving tonight."

"Dude, chill.. What the fuck is wrong with you? It's not Lincoln's fault, he was with the kids-"

"Stop, O." Lincoln said quietly. "It is my fault, it's my responsibility." Lincoln knew that anything his men did wrong or right hinged on him.

"I'll go pack the kids." Clarke said somberly. She knew why Lexa was mad and she knew not to question her right now. Things were different, they had children, they had a family and Lexa was the protector of that family. "O, can you help with our stuff please? Just throw it into the suitcase, I'll be in there in a few minutes.." Clarke walked towards the room the children were staying in before Octavia could object.

"I'm sorry I let you down, Lexa.." Lincoln said with his eyes to the ground. "I take full responsibility for the mistakes tonight."

"Look at me Lincoln." Lexa prompted, her voice still harsh but less cold. She knew she overreacted, but ultimately the mistake did fall on Lincoln, he was head of security. "We will find him, but right now, I'm worried about my family, about your family, about all of us." She paused seeing the fear in his eyes as well. "Clarke doesn't know about everything that happened when we were gone, she doesn't know about Kylin she doesn't know what Finn did to him.." She paused again remembering the memory. "They may think I'm overreacting, but you know what he's capable of Linc. I need better from you, better from your team. This is my family, your family.." Lexa walked towards the bedroom to finish what Octavia started.

Once they had their things packed and ready, Octavia grabbed Sinclair and Murphy to load them into the Jeep. Lincoln decided it was better for Octavia to stay with the rest of the group at the lake house until they knew what was going on with Finn. Octavia would drive Lexa's Jeep with the dogs and Lincoln and Miller would take Lexa, Clarke and the children. It was 2am by the time they were on the road, both children still sleeping once they were placed in the car. Lexa sent a quick text to Anya letting her know they all were coming up, and sent a text to Bellamy to let him know about the night's events so he wouldn't worry.

"What the hell was that back there with Lexa?" Octavia asked Lincoln once they were in the Jeep.

"She was right in what she said O, please just drop it." Lincoln was tired of reliving his mistake.

"Since when do you just roll over for her when she's on a power trip? You look like a sad puppy..."

"Octavia, he killed a man! He killed one of my men! I'm not rolling over, I'm accepting that I just put everyone I care about in danger because me and my men couldn't do our job! I put you in danger! The kids!"

"What the fuck are you talking about? Killed a man? Who? How is he not in jail?!"

"Technically, he didn't do it.. He paid off a hit man to take Kylin when we were in South Africa last year. He was the youngest, the most vulnerable. Finn wanted Lexa to stop hunting him, he wanted her secrets, wanted the company for himself, I don't know. His motives at that point were purely sociopathic, he wanted to hurt Lexa for taking Clarke, that's all we could come up with. When Kylin disappeared we tracked them to an abandoned building on the outskirts of Cape Town but we were too late, it took us four days to find him, by that time he had been beaten, burned and tortured for at least 3 days straight, he died in the hospital the night we brought him in. The man responsible was arrested, but he never gave up Finn, that's why he's not in jail, it was never tied back to him." Lincoln had tears in his eyes retelling the story of his young apprentice. "Lexa is scared O, and so am I. If Finn is back he has a plan.." Lincoln was silent the rest of the 3 hour drive to the house and Octavia allowed him his own time in his head.

Both cars arrived to the lake house around the same time. They had taken different routes on the chance that Finn was following them. When they arrived the lights in the house were on and three similar black SUVs were in the driveway, Octavia knew these were the other 10 members of Lincoln's team. Lexa handed off Lily to Octavia and Clarke took Aden in to bed. Raven and Anya met them at the door to take the dogs, and help get their things into the house. Lexa stayed back with Lincoln to meet with the security team. They all assembled in a circle on the patio once Lincoln had directed them. The team consisted of many former military or police officers. There was Lincoln, Nyko, James, Munson, Matt, Leland, Dan, Klint, Smith, Wes and Trent.

"Listen up, as all of you are aware, Finn Collins is back in the city. He approached Lexa, Clarke and the kids today at the gallery opening. We will have 24 hour surveillance and security on the Lake house as well as Mecha until we find him." Lincoln spoke proudly with no inflection. "I want pairs of two with the children at all times. No one is to go off alone. This is a huge property with many areas of cover. Finn is a coward, we all know that, he won't come on his own, he will send people to accomplish his goal. Anyone who is not one of us or the family will be apprehended on site. Is that clear?" The group nodded or grunted in acknowledgment. "There will be a pair on the driveway and front door at all times as well as the back. We'll go in 12 hour shifts. Nyko has recruited some of his old police buddies to take watch on Mecha. Our first priority is the children, followed by Lexa and Clarke and the remaining family. These are our friends boys, you know everyone on their own right, and to some of you.." Lincoln eyed Klint, Wes and Trent "They are your family. We protect our own with whatever force necessary." The group grunted in acknowledgment. Trent was Lincoln's younger brother, Klint was Anya's brother and Wes was Lexa and Anya's cousin from their father's side. "Anything you need to add Miss Woods?" Lincoln asked formally.

"No, you covered everything Lincoln, thank you." Lexa said. "Those of you on your rest periods may stay in the spare rooms in the boat house. There are only enough beds for 8 so you will need to share until we can solidify arrangements. Thank you all for all of this." Lexa finished and walked away into the house.

She would not let the appearance of Finn end in the way it did almost two years ago now, she would not disappear, she would protect her family with full disclosure. The rest of the adults were in the living room, everyone too tense or too confused to go back to sleep. It was already 6am by the time Lexa went to sit by her girlfriend and join the rest of her friends.

"I suspect you all want to know what this is about.. But before I tell you, I need you to know something. I won't disappear this time. I am here, Lincoln is here, we are all here to protect you." Lexa wrapped her arm around Clarke speaking directly to her. "I will never leave you again, I will never abandon you or our family..." Lexa focused her attention to the group again. "I'm sure you guys all know that we were approached by Finn today. I'm sure my reaction seems... Unorthodox.. But there is something you all need to know, something I didn't tell you all because it's a terrible story to retell..." Lexa started tearing up thinking about the memory. "When we were gone, Lincoln and I.. One of our team members was killed, murdered by a man who was sent by Finn. We don't know Finn's motives, we never have, but what we can come up with is that he worked with Nia initially to get to me... because I had Clarke. Everything after Nia disposed of him was solely directed to hurt Clarke or I. Kylin, the man that was murdered was targeted because he was the youngest, he was on his own one day and he was vulnerable. He was tortured for three days before we found him on the fourth day. By the time we found where he had been hidden it was too late, he died at the hospital that night. The man that Finn paid off was arrested but never gave up Finn. This is why Lincoln and I reacted so harshly tonight. We know what Finn is capable of, and we know he will stop at no lengths now that he is in the U.S... If the police find him, he will be arrested and charged based on all the evidence we have provided about his actions to you three. He will be facing up to 50 years in federal prison if he's caught. He wouldn't chance that if he didn't have a plan he believed would work." Lexa looked at Clarke, Raven and Octavia. Clarke leaned closer into Lexa, she wasn't mad the Lexa hadn't told her that story, she was sad instead knowing the weight that death must have felt on her.

"What do we do?" Raven asked, always the one to think of the logistics first, emotions second.

"We need you all to stay here. I've already notified Indra, and Octavia's boss. Clarke, I think you need to notify your mother, she was close with Finn when you were dating, if he can't get to us he'll go to her. I'm sending a car to pick her up once you give the word." Lincoln said walking in the door, stoic mask on.

"So... We all just abandon our jobs and lives because Finn MIGHT do something...?" Octavia chimed in only to get a stern look from her fiancé.

"You will do this Octavia, it is not a request." Lincoln said sternly. Octavia was clearly pissed, but wouldn't question Lincoln again, he had never been like this, and she trusted his judgment enough to abide by his wishes.

"I know this isn't ideal, but the safest place for us to be right now is right here, together." Lexa said to the group.

"Momma...?" Lily was at the foot of the stairs tears in her eyes.

"Come here baby." Clarke called to her, Lily walked past all her aunts and uncles straight into the arms of her mothers. "What's wrong Lil?" She asked only to get more tears from the girl.

"Scary man.." Lily looked to Nyko who was at the bottom of the stairs, clearly on kid watch.

"Jesus dude, take off the fucking war gear, you're here to protect them, not give them nightmares." Octavia said in the man's direction low enough that Lily couldn't hear. Lincoln nodded to Nyko, agreeing with his fiancé.

"It's okay baby, Nyko is a friend. He's just watching over you." Lexa said to the girl rubbing her back.

"Is he nice?" Lily asked, her tears slowing.

"He's very nice babe, just like Uncle Lincoln. Remember how you were scared of him? But now he's your best buddy, isn't he?" Clarke explained to the girl who nodded and smiled.

Lily wiped her tears and hopped down from her mother's lap, walking towards the big, burly man. Lily waved for him to come down to her level to which the man kneeled in front of her smiling. Still about a foot taller even on his knees. Lily reached for his face with both hands feeling his beard and making a funny face with how the material felt on her hands.

"Nee-ko" Lily tried out the name not able to pronounce the 'y' sound. She seemed pleased with herself even though she butchered it. "Do you play dolls like Linc-y?" Nyko smiled to the girl again and nodded. Lily had a way with making people do as she asked. "Good. We can play after breakfast. But I gotta eat all my breakfast." Lily said explaining the rules.

"I would love that, Miss Lily." Nyko replied as non-threatening as he could. Lily smiled and walked back to where the family was sitting. She crawled up between Anya and Raven, sitting on both of their laps.

"Hi Yaya, and RaeRae." Lily said sweetly.

"Hi babe." They said in unison, Raven kissing the girl on the top of her head. Lily pulled raven's t-shirt sleeve so she could whisper in her ear.

"Yes, Lil, you were the brave." Raven said in response to the question. Lily smiled, proud of overcoming her fear of Nyko.

"Can we have breakfast now?" Lily questioned to the group, which resulted in needed laughter from everyone. Lily climbed off of Anya and Raven to walk over to Octavia. "Hi Tavi." Lily said as she kissed her aunt.

"Hey princess." Octavia responded with a smile, bringing the girl into a hug. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Ice cream." Lily said with a sweet smile hoping to get her way.

"Hah, not this early kiddo." Lexa commented from the opposite couch. "How about cereal?" Lily nodded in defeat as Octavia got up to pour the girl a bowl at the kitchen island.

"Uncle Linc-y?" Lily motioned her uncle over to where she was sitting. She grabbed both sides of his face like normal when she was trying to get her point across. "Nee-ko has more hair than you, here." She said rubbing her uncles cheeks. The group erupted in laughter even Nyko who had been growing his beard for years.

"Hah he sure does babe. You think I should grow a beard like his?" Lily nodded yes.

"Don't you even think about Lincoln James." Octavia called from the kitchen.

"Auntie O says I can't..." Lincoln said back to his niece who now looked deflated.

"Okay..." She responded. "Why you look so sad Linc-y?"

"How could I be sad with such a beautiful girl in front of me?" He responded pulling Lily into a bear hug and kiss to her forehead.

Aden was awake now making his way to sit next to his mothers.

"Hi moms." Aden said sleepily. "Who's that guy?" He said pointing to James.

"That's James, he's going to be hanging out with us for a few days." Lincoln answered for them. "And that's Nyko. We'll show you the rest of the gang when they wake up."

"Okay."

"Breakfast time guys." Octavia called to Lily and Aden.

The children were the only thing keeping the group awake. They were all exhausted with no sleep, but at least they were still laughing due to Lily's antics. Everyone sat down for breakfast and ate together. Bellamy showed up to the house around 10am with a bag he had packed. He didn't bring Echo, they were too new for him to involve her in all of the trouble. Since he was the only one that had slept he offered to play with the kids while the other adults took a nap. Everyone started waking up around 2 o'clock when they smelled the lunch Bellamy had cooked. Clarke had long since called her mom and Trent and Munson made the drive to pick her up. They'd be back after nightfall so Lexa set up the last available bedroom for her. Bellamy put Lily down for her nap right as lunch was finished. They all made their way to the kitchen still groggy and sleepy. 3 hours wasn't enough, but it would give them enough energy to get through until the night.

"Burgers and fries." Bellamy said as he started making up plates. Lincoln had debriefed him on everything Lexa and he had told the group earlier so he was caught up.

"Thank you for cooking Bell." Clarke said as she made her way to a barstool.

The group ate and talked and tried to pretend like things were normal for a while. Suddenly they heard one of the dogs barking from the dock area. Lincoln put his hand up to make sure everyone stayed put. He drew his pistol and made his way outside to where his two men would be posted. Clarke grabbed Aden and wrapped him in her arms tightly. Lexa ran upstairs to make sure Lily was okay still.

"False alarm, it was just a duck or something on the lake, Sinclair got excited." Lincoln said as he came back in his weapon already holstered.

Raven and Anya gave him a confused look, Sinclair was older than Murphy by two years and both dogs were trained guard dogs. They didn't usually bark for no reason.

"Are you sure...?" Raven asked getting up from the table to walk towards the backyard.

"Yeah, we checked everywhere, once the duck flew away he stopped." Lincoln responded following behind her.

"That's not like him." Anya said to the group after Raven and Lincoln were outside. Clarke didn't move, she continued to hold her son who was clearly confused.

"Sinclair." Raven called the dog over to her. He came immediately, sat and faced his back to his owner his eyes glued to the middle of the lake. "Something is out there Linc." Raven said pointing to where the dog was staring. "Murphy!" Raven called wondering where her other dog had gone. "Murphy!" She called again now worried when he didn't come immediately.

Lincoln made his way with Smith to two of the Jetskiis to investigate where the dog was staring. Once they got out a little farther they saw something moving in the water.

"Find Murphy." Raven gave the command to Sinclair who got up and started walking to the edge of the water. Once he got there he sat and started barking again. "What the fuck? Anya!" Raven yelled seeing the movement very far out on the lake. Raven didn't think, instead she sprinted to the dock and jumped on a jetskii, pulling it full throttle to where she saw the movement. She passed Lincoln and Smith quickly, ignoring their calls of her to slow down. No one knew what was out there but Raven had a sinking feeling it was her dog.

Anya ran outside along with the rest of the group to see what Raven was so hysterical about. Sinclair kept barking, sighting the water.

Raven made it far enough to see that the movement in the water was in fact Murphy. He was struggling to stay afloat. Raven jumped off the jetskii to swim to him. "Lincoln!" Raven was screaming tears filling her eyes, her screams could be heard all the way back at the house. Lincoln and Smith pulled up about 20 seconds after Raven. Trent had his weapon pulled, looking for any threats and Lincoln jumped in the get the dog out of the water onto the tow board at the back of the jetskii. Once on the tow board Raven saw the blood, she wasn't leaving her dog, instead she abandoned the jetski and held Murphy onto the tow board. Lincoln sped off as fast as he could without losing his two passengers. Smith tied the second jetskii to the back of his and towed it back to the house.

"Get some towels, and antiseptic!" Anya screamed to whoever would listen. Raven's screams still filling the air while they waited for them to return to shore. Octavia and Bellamy sprinted to the house to retrieve the needed items. "Oh my fucking God, what the fuck happened?" Anya was loosing her cool waiting.

"Take him back to the house, now!" Clarke screamed at one of the security men she didn't know the name of. They responded immediately by picking up Aden and carrying him unwillingly to the house.

"Help me get him off!" Lincoln yelled as he grounded the Jetskii on the shore.

"Clarke, please!" Raven was hysterical and the only one with medical experience was her best friend.

Clarke rushed into action before thinking. She knew human anatomy, but a dog was completely different. She assessed Murphy cleaning him off as much as she could to find where the bleeding was coming from. She realized the blood on his muzzle wasn't his own. "Someone is out there, this isn't his blood!" Clarke yelled while she continued her assessment.

"Everyone inside. Now!" Lincoln yelled and the group moved immediately. Lincoln and Bellamy carrying the tow board that held Murphy on it. "Take the kids upstairs! 3 men!" Lincoln was still yelling, Nyko got on his radio waking the men in the boat house.

"There's been an attack. Everyone up now, armed and ready." Nyko's demeanor was more composed than Lincoln but still just as fierce. Almost immediately 6 of Lincoln's men with either a rifle or pistol were sprinting to the house getting in formation around the perimeter.

Clarke continued looking over Murphy finding the main source of bleeding was a stab wound on his side. The dog fought hard, she could tell based on the scratches to his neck and head. "It's a stab wound. I need gauze to pack it." Clarke kept her focus on the dog, not allowing her mind to drift to her children or girlfriend that she hadn't seen. Clarke packed the wound as best she could. Unbeknownst to her Nyko had already called an emergency Veterinarian to come to the house. He was not going to split anyone up, not now.

"How the fuck did he get to the middle of the lake with no one seeing him?" Raven asked, she had calmed since she first saw him.

"I saw him walking the shore a couple hours ago he must have found someone in the woods on the west side of the lake then fell in after he got stabbed." One of the men on the back house security said.

"3 men, perimeter check around the lake. Eyes sharp." Nyko spoke smoothly to the men surrounding the house. Three of the men went off in a jog while the remaining ones filled in the perimeter of the house.

Lincoln was on the phone with the local police department to alert them of their findings. They had a good relationship with this specific PD based on Lexa and how high profile she was. They allowed Lincoln and his men nearly free reign if a threat arouse which was unusual for the private sector. The police department would send an officer out to file a report.

Once the Vet arrived, and Nyko checked over her credentials multiple times, he allowed her in to tend to the dog. Clarke finally got a reprieve and made her way up to her children's room to find her family.

There was 1 man posted outside of the children's door when she went to open it. Her frown turned to a smile as she saw Lexa reading a story to two sleeping children. Lexa nodded at Clarke to let her know they were okay. 'Change your clothes' Lexa mouthed to her girlfriend who was oblivious to the blood soaked all over her. Clarke went down to where everyone was now sitting around the kitchen island.

"She said he's going to be okay." Raven spoke first.

"Good, I'm glad." Clarke said as she put her arm on her friend's shoulder. "Any news?"

"They found a trail of blood that led to tire tracks through the woods. Whoever was there is gone now. They're doing another sweep of the property and surrounding area." Octavia said.

"Okay.." Clarke said simply, not knowing what they were supposed to do now.

Clarke went to her bedroom and showered and changed her clothes while the rest of the family sat and talked with the Police Officer that had come to file the report. Lexa made her way downstairs once the children had woken up and the blood was cleaned off of the floor. The Vet had left instructions with Raven on how to care for Murphy and set up a check up for him in a couple of days to see how healing was going. When Aden came downstairs he went right to Raven asking if he could see Murphy.

"Come with me Bub, but we have to be very quiet and gentle with him okay?" Raven said as she took the boy to the bathroom that was attached to Anya and Raven's room.

"Is he going to be okay RaeRae?" Aden asked quietly.

"He'll be okay babe, he's just hurt right now so he needs to heal."

Murphy was laying on multiple towels sleeping due to the medication the vet had given him. Sinclair was laying next to him, guarding over him but slowly wagged his tail as he saw Aden. Aden crouched down on the floor sliding himself in front of Murphy to kiss the dog's head. Murphy opened one eye and gave a sweet lick to Aden's face. Aden gently pet his head for a few moments before Raven said they needed to go.

They all sat around the living room, talking quietly amongst one another. There had been no news of anyone else in the surrounding area of the house. Lexa had requested that there be a police officer manned at the house on rotating watches which was granted by the police chief. They all were very shaken, thankfully the children hadn't seen much of what happened to Murphy. Raven was the worst though, she wanted revenge, wanted restitution for hurting her beloved pet.

"Let's play a game, yeah?" Clarke initiated first.

"Yeah, yeah!" Lily

"Let's play connect four." Lexa said as she was making her way to the game drawer. They all sat the rest of the night, watching Lily's elated face every time she beat someone.


End file.
